No, gracias
by Adri-VolKatina
Summary: 2ndED AU. "No necesito recuerdos, no necesito promesas, ya no tengo que depender de nadie, no soy la niña indefensa que una vez conociste. He cambiado." "Y yo también, pero sé que te necesito, y sé que también me necesitas."
1. Ch01 Tsubasa wo kudasai

Hola gente! Aquí les traigo una gran historia

Ah, hoy estoy emocionada… _(uy sí, se nota .-.) _Sólo espero les guste (porque es uno de mis favoritos :D) Es un AU con personajes ligeramente OOC y mejor ya no digo nada más, solamente:

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>En este vasto cielo, quiero extender mis alas<br>__y volar  
>por el cielo, libre y sin tristeza,<br>quiero batir mis alas._

**Capítulo 1 – Tsubasa wo kudasai**

Una solitaria figura caminaba lentamente fuera del patio de la escuela con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos. No había incertidumbre en sus pasos, firmes y pasos que extendían una cierta aura de poder – un aura que prácticamente gritaba 'no te metas conmigo'.

El rostro de la chica estaba cubierto por la sombra de la capucha púrpura que llevaba, volviendo ilegible su expresión. Dos mechones de un lustroso, largo y oscuro cabello salían de la capucha, llegando a su pecho. La chamarra estaba abierta hasta su estómago, revelando una corta corbata que ondeaba con cada paso que daba. Vestía una corta falda negra de rayas y calcetas negras, parte del uniforme estándar de Sakuragaoka.

Aún faltaban unos buenos veinte minutos para el almuerzo, sin embargo la chica caminaba hacia las puertas de la escuela sin ninguna señal de culpa. Siempre se iba a la misma hora, y nadie trataba de detenerla, ni siquiera los maestros. Era estudiante de 10, siempre callada en clases y, lo más importante, ella era el ídolo de toda la escuela. Siempre y cuando asistiera a clases y entregara la tarea, se le permitía esta peculiar conducta.

Bueno, ser la mejor amiga de la hija del director también ayudaba.

Mientras que la chica podía parecer tranquila, como si diera un simple paseo, la tensión en sus hombros decía lo contrario. Finalmente, se detuvo frente una parte en particular de la pared de la escuela.

Apretó sus dientes, temblando de ira mientras observaba lo que estaba frente a ella.

"Esta vez fueron muy lejos," murmuró, su voz era engañosamente suave.

Sacando su mano izquierda del bolsillo, apuntó el aerosol y dejó su mensaje con una pequeña pero peligrosa sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo, otra chica también se había salido de clases temprano y ahora estaba recostada en la azotea de la escuela. Como otra amiga de la hija del director, y como amiga de la infancia del ídolo de la escuela, también se le permitía salirse de clases. La chica, sin embargo, no tenía buenas calificaciones como el ídolo, y siempre se dormía en clases hasta que la despertaba la presidente del consejo estudiantil.<p>

La castaña, a diferencia del ídolo, llevaba el uniforme estándar de la escuela, con la chaqueta abotonada hasta arriba dejando ver únicamente la parte superior de la corbata.

Sus ojos café miraban fijamente el infinito cielo azul y las transeúntes nubes. Sacó una mano de debajo de su cabeza y la estiró, como si tratara de agarrar las nubes, o tal vez el mismo cielo.

De repente una sombra familiar bloqueó su visión, sacándola de su trance.

"¡Yui-senpai!" una pequeña niña de dos coletas suspiraba exasperadamente, agachándose a lado de la soñadora chica.

Yui Hirasawa bajó su brazo, parpadeando como si tratara de salir de su ensueño. Sus ojos se iluminaron de emoción, su expresión parecía la de un niño que se había reunido con su oso de peluche favorito. Se sentó inmediatamente y se abalanzó hacia la chica de cabello negro.

"Azu-nyan~" sonrió felizmente Yui, tratando de abrazar a la exaltada chica. La pequeña se sonrojó de vergüenza, empujando a su senpai automáticamente.

"¡D-detente! ¿Por qué haces esto siempre que me ves?"

"Porque eres tan linda y adorable~" inmutada e inafectada por el rechazo, Yui se paró y le tendió la mano a su kouhai favorita, todo el tiempo con esa inocente y encantadora sonrisa que siempre convencía a los maestros de perdonarle cualquier tardanza.

Azusa Nakano suspiró de nuevo, pero tomó la mano de la otra chica sin dudar. Ella era un año menor que Yui, pero ambas se conocieron cuando Ui, la amiga de Azusa y la hermana menor de Yui, la invitó a la residencia Hirasawa. Desde ese entonces, las dos se volvieron inseparables. También fue Yui quien le presentó al ídolo de la escuela y a la hija del director – las cuatro formaron rápida amistad, como si así hubiera sido escrito.

Ésta también era la razón por la que, de vez en cuando, Azusa tenía el privilegio de salirse de clases antes. Por supuesto, como Ui, normalmente se quedaba hasta el final de las clases, pero hoy era uno de esos días que requerían su presencia. Después de todo, ella era la más rápida en encontrar a Yui, incluso más rápida que la confiable hermana menor.

"Vamos, Yui-senpai. Mugi-senpai está esperándonos," Azusa se dirigió hacia la puerta, esperando que su senpai la siguiera.

Una vez que Azusa le dio la espalda, la expresión indiferente de Yui regresó. Inclinó su cabeza y miró al cielo una vez más, viendo a un pequeño gorrión volando bajo el brillo del Sol.

_¿Cuándo serás libre?_

_¿Cuándo serás capaz de volar libremente por el cielo como un ave?_

_¿Cuándo dejarás de herir…_

…_Mio-chan?_

"¡Senpai!" el grito molesto de Azusa rompió el sueño de Yui. La castaña siguió a su kouhai por las escaleras, preguntándose por qué las había llamado Mugi. No se sorprendió cuando Azusa la llevó por el patio y pasaron las puertas de la escuela. Aunque se sorprendió cuando vio a Tsumugi Kotobuki y a su amiga de la infancia Nodoka Manabe.

"¡Lamento hacerlas esperar!" Azusa saludó educadamente a la presidente del consejo estudiantil. Nodoka sonrió ligeramente, pero su seria expresión regresó rápidamente. La rubia junto a ella miraba fijamente la pared, aparentemente inconciente de la llegada de las chicas.

"Miren esto," dijo Nodoka suavemente, apuntando a la pared.

Azusa siseó sobresaltada mientras Yui fruncía el ceño, preocupada. Palabras y frases vulgares estaban pintadas en la blanca pared, insultando a su escuela - estudiantes, profesorado y principalmente a su querida amiga - Mio Akiyama.

Aunque ninguna estaba preocupada por ese graffiti; Nodoka fácilmente podía hacer algo y hablar con el personal, limpiándolo antes de que las estudiantes lo vieran. Lo que las puso ansiosas fue la pintura de neón verde que desordenadamentesoradoela - estudiantes, el atravesaba la mayoría de las palabras, y era la única respuesta:

**"Arreglaremos esto hoy."**

"Mio-senpai…" Azusa entrecerró sus ojos, sus puñitos temblaban, reprimiendo su ira. "¡Esos sujetos de Onigaoka están fuera de control, Mugi-senpai! ¡Las cosas no pueden seguir así!"

Mugi, la hija del director, sólo sonrió irónicamente y sacudió su cabeza. Azusa mordió su labio, tragándose su protesta. La kouhai sabía muy bien por qué Mugi, o Sakuragaoka, no podía hacer nada con esos pandilleros de su escuela rival, Onigaoka. La escuela rival, cuyo dueño era un amargo rival de los Kotobukis, dejaba que sus estudiantes fueran salvajes. Los matones nunca eran vistos en sus actos - por eso Sakuragaoka no podía acusarlos, sin tener ninguna evidencia.

_Pero se está volviendo más y más difícil tolerar sus actos. Entiendo tus sentimientos, Mio-senpai, pero ¿no puedes esperarnos? ¿No confías… en nosotras?_

Azusa dio un profundo respiro, tratando de calmarse, miró a sus senpais, esperando alguna instrucción. Mugi aún miraba la pared, perdida en sus pensamientos; Yui estaba, inusualmente, quieta; Nodoka ya se había ido, probablemente a informar al personal de este reciente incidente.

"Primero debemos encontrar a Mio-chan," dijo finalmente Mugi. "Fue muy impulsiva la última vez. No quiero que eso pase de nuevo."

"Sí, que bueno que seguimos a Mio la última vez. Incluso ella no puede pelear contra tantos al mismo tiempo," Afirmó Yui tristemente. Tomó la mano de Azusa y la jaló, "Mugi-chan, nosotras vamos a buscarla. Anda, Azu-nyan."

"¡Vamos primero al almacén! ¡Mio-senpai probablemente esté ahí!"

"Yo me quedaré aquí, en caso de que Mio-chan regrese," dijo Mugi a sus amigas con una preocupada expresión. Se recargó contra la pared, sintiéndose repentinamente exhausta.

_¿Qué estás pensando esta vez__, Mio-chan?_

_¿Por qué no nos dices nada?_

El gorrión que Yui observó antes, ya no estaba volando libremente; aleteaba sus alas para vivir, un águila se tiraba en picada por él con sus talones extendidos.

* * *

><p><em>"Mio-chan. ¡Mio-chan!"<em>

_Una niñita se cubría detrás de un árbol, sus pequeños brazos rodeaban sus piernas como si tratara de hacerse lo más pequeña posible. Tímidamente levantó su cabeza cuando alguien dijo su nombre, y se encontró con un par de preocupados ojos ámbar._

_"¡Ricchan!" gritó la morena aliviada. La castaña sonrió y levantó a su amiga._

_"¡Anda, vamos! ¡Yui-chan, Ui-chan y Nodoka-chan nos están esperando!" Ritsu usó su mano derecha para acariciar su cabeza, ya que la izquierda Mio se la sujetaba a muerte. _

_"¿No…__ no nos separaremos de nuevo?" Mio miraba aprensivamente al mar de gente detrás de Ritsu, sin querer perderse de otra vez._

_La sonrisa de Ritsu se amplió, dándole la señal de la victoria orgullosamente, "¡Claro que no! ¡Siempre estaré aquí, Mio-chan!" enfatizó su punto levantando la mano de Mio, sus dedos se entrelazaban fuertemente._

_Mio sonrió, una larga e inocente sonrisa __ante el tono confidente de su amiga._

Ojos grises parpadeaban lentamente mientras la dueña despertaba de su ligera siesta. Aunque estaba sentada sola en ese espacioso y vacío almacén, no tenía miedo de la oscuridad, como lo tuvo una vez, cuando era pequeña.

Pero, ese antiguo temor no era nada comparado con ese constante y horrible vacío de su corazón.

_Pero no estás aquí. No estuviste cuando más te necesitaba._

_¿Dónde estás, Ritsu?_

De repente Mio sacudió su cabeza vehemente. Frunció el ceño ante su propio reflejo en un trozo de vidrio frente a ella.

_No. Me prometí __ya no pensar en el pasado. Ya no la necesito. _Ignoró con firmeza el dolor sordo en su corazón.

_Soy fuerte ahora. Ya no tengo que depender de nadie._

La imagen del graffiti destelló en su mente.

_Les enseñaré a no meterse con Mio Akiyama._

* * *

><p>"¡Nodoka-chan! ¿Qué dijo la maestra Yamanaka?"<p>

Ui Hirasawa lucía muy parecida a su hermana mayor, excepto que su largo cabello marrón estaba amarrado en una cola alta. Era casi hora del almuerzo, pero ya no podía quedarse en clase; después de todo, las dos personas más importantes de su vida, su hermana y Azusa, estaban buscando a Mio, de acuerdo al mensaje de Nodoka.

Y por eso Ui se salió de clases y fue a encontrarse con la chica de gafas fuera de la sala de maestros.

"La maestra Sawako dijo que ella se encargará de todo. Ahora necesitamos evitar que los estudiantes abandonen la escuela en el almuerzo, no antes de que nos encarguemos del graffiti. No queremos provocar pánico innecesario. Todos están haciendo lo mejor que pueden. Por eso debemos hacer lo que _podamos._"

Ansiosa, Ui frunció el ceño, "Jun-chan no llegó esta mañana. Me envió un mensaje diciéndome que vendría a la escuela a la hora del almuerzo."

"Entonces debemos encontrarla, antes de que esos matones lo hagan primero."

Las dos se quedaron viendo, perdidas en pensamientos. Entonces Ui habló, casi con miedo.

"…Mi hermana y Azusa-chan estarán bien, ¿verdad?"

Nodoka sonrió gentilmente, "Creo-no, _sé_ que estarán bien. Confío en Yui y Azusa está con ella. Estarán bien."

Ui sonrió, sintiéndose menos preocupada con las palabras de su amiga de la infancia.

"¡Ui! ¡Presi!" Una voz familiar provino del pasillo. Las dos voltearon con sorpresa.

"¿Jun-chan? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo está bien?" inquieta, Ui vio a su amiga, preguntándose por que la chica de cabello gris corría hacia ellas.

Jun Suzuki jadeó, claramente sin aliento, pero estaba decidida a decirles lo que acababa de ver. "¡P-pasaba por la puerta de la escuela y vi un grupo de gente rodeando a Mugi-senpai! ¡M-me dijo que entrara rápido… no sabía que hacer, así que vine a buscarlas en seguida!"

"Ui, ve por la maestra Sawako. Iré a ayudar a Mugi," Nodoka corrió rápidamente por el pasillo, su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos. Sabía que Mugi practicaba Judo como defensa personal, pero ¿le serviría contra esos matones?

_No seré de mucha ayuda, pero de eso a nada. Si Mugi sale herida, Mio va-_ Nodoka aceleró sus pasos para llegar antes de que la situación empeorara.

* * *

><p>Mugi jadeó, sus brazos temblaban de cansancio mientras se inclinaba contra la pared. Un matón yacía en el suelo, inconciente, pero había seis más rodeándola, desdeñosos y listos para pelear.<p>

"Mira, Señorita, sólo estamos aquí para hablar con esa Mio Akiyama. Dijo que arreglaría asuntos con nosotros, ¿verdad?" El líder del grupo le hizo a Mugi una burla, apuntando al graffiti verde detrás de ella.

Mugi se tensó ante la mención de su mejor amiga, provocando que el sujeto riera. "No te preocupes, linda. También nos gustaría 'hablar' contigo, después de ver como trataste a mi amigo." El hombre echó un vistazo al inmóvil cuerpo en el suelo, y después miró a Mugi ávidamente.

_¡Puedo encargarme de ellos sola! Pero no quiero que nadie se involucre en esto. Espero que Mio-chan no se aparezca. ¿Qué debo hacer entonces? ¿Jun-chan informó a los maestros? No, incluso si lo hizo, no llegarían a tiempo. __Tendré que contenerlos sola el mayor tiempo posible._

De repente, alguien se paró frente a ella, dándole la espalda. Ésta extraña llevaba el uniforme de Sakuragaoka, pero Mugi no podía recordar haber visto a esa persona antes.

"¿6 contra 1? Que triste," la extraña rió.

Sus mangas estaban enrolladas hasta sus codos, y su chaqueta estaba desabotonada. Su cabello corto y ligeramente puntiagudo le daba un aspecto salvaje y rudo. Llevaba un casco amarillo de motocicleta por encima del hombro, mientras que su otra mano estaba dentro de su bolsillo. Aunque era más pequeña que Mugi, como de la altura de Yui, el porte que tenía la extraña la hacía parecer más grande y alta.

"¿Qué dijiste, perra?" Uno de los matones se abalanzó con ciega rabia.

"¡Cuidado!" gritó Mugi.

La extraña esquivó el brazo del matón y lo derribó con un golpe en el tobillo. Mientras tropezaba, chocó su codo fuertemente en la parte posterior de su cabeza, noqueándolo instantáneamente. Al mismo tiempo, su otra mano aún sujetaba el casco perezosamente por encima de su hombro.

El líder estaba en shock. ¡Ese era uno de sus mejores peleadores!

La extraña dirigió su cabeza hacia Mugi, con una sonrisa confidente, "No te preocupes. Puedo manejar esto. Jugaré con ellos un rato."

"¿Q-quién rayos eres?" Gritó el líder, furioso por la burla.

La chica ahora tenía una expresión indiferente, y un peligroso brillo en sus ojos ámbar.

"Tu peor pesadilla."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**To be continued. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>NdT:<strong> Que les pareció? Demasiado dark? ._.

Bueno, les presento "**No, thank you**" de **Adrena Veris **este será el primer fic multi-chaptered que traduciré D:

Espero sus opiniones, dudas, preguntas, críticas, inquietudes y/o comentarios :3

Este será un semestre difícil en la Uni, pero trataré de traerles un episodio mensual, o al menos espero no ausentarme por mucho tiempo, y también diganle a la BETA que no se tome tanto tiempo... ok no xD, ella tiene un trabajo y la Uni tbn! :3

Ah... y gracias, ane-san (**Nessy Texie**) por tu trabajo de BETA en este fic... Al fin! dijo que ya no m equivoco mucho! XD

Y finalmente, pero no menos importante, gracias, muchas gracias a todas las personas que me leen y dejan review, sin ustedes no tendría razón para seguir traduciendo! ^^

Nos leemos en otra entrada!

**Algunos antecedentes:**

Ritsu y Mio crecieron juntas. Conocieron a Yui, Ui y Nodoka en el jardín de niños y todas fueron a la misma primaria. Los Tainakas se mudaron cuando Ritsu se graduó de primaria y nunca más se les volvió a ver.

Mugi conoció a las chicas en la preparatoria, por eso ella no conoce a Ristu.


	2. Ch02 Don't Say Lazy

Ok, sé que dije que me tomaría unas vacaciones en Septiembre, pero es que soy una adicta al trabajo D: y este episodio sólo necesitaba ser "beteado" (algunas personas me lincharan por decir eso xD)

Bueno, mejor si tengo algo que decir lo diré al final, por ahora sólo:

**Enjoy!** :3

* * *

><p><em>Necesitas cuidar bien de ti, eso es importante<br>No puedes amar a otros sino te amas primero_

**Capítulo 2 – ****Don't say lazy**

"¡Mio-senpai!"

"¡Mio-chan!"

Yui y Azusa observaron frenéticamente el almacén, entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad y tratando de encontrar un destello de la sudadera púrpura. Sus mismas voces hacían eco, casi en forma de burla por el espacio vacío.

"No está aquí," Azusa se agachó, abatida, "Pero normalmente está aquí."

Técnicamente el almacén aún era parte de Sakuragaoka, pero estaba abandonado debido a una especie de leyenda urbana que profesaba que cualquiera que entrase sería maldecido. Nadie, ni siquiera las integrantes del club de fans de Mio, se atrevían a entrar – sólo las amigas más cercanas de Mio ignoraban la leyenda e iban a buscarla ahí. La morena usualmente se hallaba en ese lugar, pero lo que hacía todavía era un enigma. Había cajas de madera, ventanas de repuesto, tablas y un saco de box. Azusa suponía que era donde Mio entrenaba, juzgándolo por el desgastado saco.

Azusa miró a la ahora tranquila castaña, esperando alguna respuesta. Frunció el ceño cuando vio la expresión desolada en el rostro de su senpai.

_¿Por qué sigues culpándote, Yui-senpai? ¡Aunque no sé qué pasó realmente, estoy segura de que no fue tu culpa!_

_Me siento inútil cada que te veo así. No se supone que tengas ese tipo de mirada en tu rostro._

Dando un profundo respiro y reuniendo todo el valor que tenía, Azusa preguntó, "Yui-senpai, ¿por qué siempre haces esto?"

"¿Hacer qué?" la mirada inexpresiva de Yui cambió a una confundida.

"Esa expresión – siempre tienes esa expresión cada qué piensas en Mio-senpai. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre luces tan triste?"

Yui sonrió, pero la sonrisa no era muy amplia. "Me preguntaste eso la primera vez que nos vimos, Azu-nyan."

"¿En serio?" Azusa parpadeó. Se sonrojó cuando recordó ese particular evento. _Sí, la primera vez que en verdad hablé con Yui-senpai. Ese día, cuando vi a Yui-senpai por quien era realmente y no la alegre cabeza hueca…_

"Estoy triste, Azu-nyan, porque no puedo hacer nada por Mio-chan. Ni antes, ni ahora." Dio un largo y cansado suspiro. "¿Sabes qué conozco a Mio-chan desde el jardín de niños?"

Sin esperar la respuesta de la pequeña, Yui continuó tranquilamente, "Mio-chan no era así antes, ¿sabías? Era muy tímida, y lloraba fácilmente cada que alguien la molestaba. Le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, a las historias de fantasmas y a todo lo que fuera doloroso, como pelear."

Azusa contempló en total shock a Yui, incapaz de imaginar a la fuerte y solitaria Mio llorando por unas historias de terror. ¿_Mio-senpai con miedo a pelear? ¿Cómo es posible? Cuando se irrita con facilidad y normalmente manda a sus oponentes al olvido._

Yui rió, divertida, ante la mirada de Azusa. "Difícil de imaginar, ¿verdad? Pero yo estaba ahí. Lo vi con mis propios ojos. Mio-chan no era así antes. Sin embargo, después de salir de primaria, Mio-chan fue a una secundaria pública. Nodoka-chan, yo y al último Ui, fuimos a una privada – ¿la conoces, ésa que está muy lejos? Al principio aún hablábamos, pero no tuvimos la oportunidad de vernos. En ese entonces no me di cuenta que Mio-chan estaba sufriendo… y gradualmente, perdimos contacto. Cuando escuché que Mio-chan también entraba a Sakuragaoka, estaba muy feliz – hasta que la vi por primera vez, después de tres años. Era como si la Mio-chan que conocía nunca hubiera exist-"

Sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia, los ojos de Yui se iluminaron con determinación, "No, esa Mio-chan aún debe estar ahí. Necesitamos que alguien la saque de su caparazón. Mugi-chan ya la ha cambiado – antes de que llegaras aquí, Mio-chan era incluso más aterradora, Azu-nyan."

Tragando nerviosamente, Azusa recordó la primera vez que vio a Mio, cuyo rostro inexpresivo y tormentosos ojos grises eran tan amedrentadores como para ahuyentar a cualquier aspirante a punk. _¿Así que antes Mio-senpai era peor? _Azusa no quería imaginarlo.

"Entonces, Yui-senpai, ¿te sientes culpable… porque Mio-senpai se haya vuelto así?"

Al no escuchar respuesta, Azusa suspiró exasperadamente, cruzando sus brazos. "Típico de ti, Yui-senpai."

"¿Eh?"

"¿Crees que Mio-senpai quiere verte preocupada por ella? ¿Crees que ella quiere ver cómo te culpas por lo que sea que le pasó durante la secundaria?" _¿Mio-senpai no odia ser tratada con condescendencia? _"¡Tú no tienes la culpa! ¡Piensas demasiado!"

Yui rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras reía, "Vaya, Azu-nyan, esta es la primera vez que alguien me dice que pienso demasiado."

Salía humo de las orejas de la joven. "¿Siquiera escuchaste lo qué dije?"

Azusa estaba a punto de gritar otra vez cuando unos brazos rodearon acogedoramente sus pequeños hombros.

"Gracias, Azu-nyan."

La kouhai bajó su cabeza, esperando que sus mechones cubrieran su sonrojado rostro. Eso era típico de Yui, siempre haciéndola enojar y al siguiente segundo dándole calor y mareándola.

"¡Hermana! ¡Azusa-chan!"

Azusa se escapó del abrazo, buscando a su amiga. "¡Por aquí! ¿Qué hacen aquí, Ui… Jun?"

Sus amigas jadeaban, obviamente cansadas de correr hasta el almacén. Jun normalmente era muy cautelosa y no se acercaba a la bodega por culpa de la leyenda, y Ui usualmente se quedaba con ella, entonces ¿por qué estaban ahí?

"A-Azusa, es Mugi-senpai, ja, un montón de sujetos, ja, ¡la acorralaron cerca de la entrada de la escuela!" Jun logró dar su mensaje.

"Nodoka-chan ya fue y yo ya informé a la maestra Yamanaka, pero aún así-" Ui miraba a Azusa y a su hermana suplicantemente.

Unas pequeñas manos se apretaron con ansiedad; Azusa vio de reojo a su senpai y, como esperaba, la expresión indiferente de Yui había regresado.

Pero era peor que las habituales.

Yui era pacifista por naturaleza, pero cuando sus amigas eran amenazadas – Azusa tembló ligeramente.

"Dense prisa," dijo Yui fríamente.

* * *

><p>"¡Mugi! ¿Estás…" Nodoka redujo la velocidad, caminando hacia la rubia casi con incertidumbre. "…bien?"<p>

La presidente del consejo estudiantil estaba asombrada por la imagen frente a ella. Mugi parecía estar ilesa, y siete sujetos yacían en el suelo, inconscientes, con sangre regada aquí y allá. Tenían diversos grados de heridas – algunos con la nariz rota, otros con la mandíbula herida y uno de ellos se encontraba en posición fetal. Tiempo atrás, Nodoka se hubiera quejado ante tan violenta escena, pero desde que Mio entró en su vida, ya estaba acostumbrada.

"¿Mugi?" la chica de gafas sacudió su mano en frente de la inmóvil rubia, quien tenía una mirada perdida y una expresión aturdida.

"¿Mugi?" Nodoka trató otra vez. Esta vez, la chica parpadeó lentamente, como si despertara de un sueño, o como si saliera de un estado de hipnosis.

"¿Estás bien?" por supuesto, Nodoka sólo conocía a Mugi desde hace dos años, sin embargo nunca antes había visto tal expresión en el rostro de su amiga.

"¿Mm? Oh hola, Nodoka-chan," Mugi habló como si se hubieran encontrado casualmente por el pasillo.

La castaña peleó contra la necesidad de suspirar exasperadamente.

"Kotobuki-san, ¿estás bien?"

Algunos de los maestros, incluyendo a Sawako Yamanaka, se dirigían hacia ellas preocupados. Algunos ya habían llamado a la policía y los demás se habían parado cerca de los matones, previniendo cualquier intento se escape cuando despertaran.

"Ah, maestra," Mugi saludó a su tutora con una sonrisa.

"¿Y, qué pasó? Cuando Ui-chan me dijo que ayudara a Mugi pensaba-" Sawako miró a Nodoka pidiendo una explicación, pero la chica sólo se encogió de hombros. La maestra puso su mano en el hombro de Mugi, llamando su atención.

"¿Los venciste tú sola, Mugi?"

Era como si algo chasqueara en el cerebro de la chica; los ojos de Mugi se iluminaron con emoción antes de entrelazar sus manos animadamente.

"Tampoco estoy muy segura, uno de ellos se aproximó a mí así que contrarresté con mi mano. Creo que se golpeó la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento. El resto de ellos se enojaron – y sabía que no podría pelear contra ellos yo sola. Entonces esta extraña apareció – ¡todo pasó muy rápido! Fácilmente los derrotó uno a uno – ¡no estoy segura de cómo lo hizo, pero esquivaba sus ataques tan tranquilamente! ¡Fue increíble!"

"¿Una extraña?"

"Sí. Aunque llevaba el uniforme de nuestra escuela. Cuando acabó con esos matones, sólo me preguntó si este lugar era Sakuragaoka, y se fue," dijo Mugi mostrando un leve tono de decepción.

"Mmm. Debe ser la nueva estudiante que se supone llegaba mañana," dijo Sawako pensativa. "Pretendía decirles esto después pero da igual, Mugi, ¿podrías mostrarle el campus a la nueva estudiante antes de que las clases den inicio? Le dije que la vería en la entrada de la escuela a las 7:30."

"¡Me encantaría!"

Nodoka no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de Mugi. Mugi nunca se había expresado de esa forma, como un niño que hablaba de su primera visita a la dulcería. Parecía que algo, o _alguien_, finalmente había captado la atención de la distante y reservada Señorita.

* * *

><p>Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, Mio observó la pared, ya sin rastros de la pintura.<p>

_Así que, ¿alguien ya limpió esto? __Tal como esperaba de Nodoka._

A Mio no le desagradaba la eficiente y fiable presidente del consejo estudiantil, después de todo, Nodoka siempre le ayudó durante su primer año, cuando se metía en problemas debido a su actitud. Pero aún así, sólo por una vez, Mio esperaba que Nodoka se mantuviera al margen, esto era entre los matones y ella. Sakuragaoka debía dejar de inmiscuirse en sus peleas con Onigaoka.

_Después de todo, nunca entenderán a menos que alguien les de una lección._

El timbre de la escuela sonó ruidosamente, marcando el final del almuerzo. Mio se burló, perdiendo la voluntad de regresar a clases por el resto del día. _¿Cuál es el punto? No sólo tengo que soportar a esas fans, también tengo que resistir las miradas de Yui. No es como que vayan a aplicar un examen sorpresa. Tal vez debería regresar al dormi…_

La pelinegra se escondió rápidamente detrás de un árbol cuando unas chicas de primero pasaban por ahí; su conversación llamó su atención.

"¿Oye, oye, escuchaste? ¡Kotobuki-senpai fue atacada por unos sujetos!"

Mio se paralizó mientras imágenes de su mejor amiga herida cruzaban por su mente.

"¡Sí, pero alguien la salvó! ¡Golpearon tanto a esos bravucones que seguían inconscientes cuando llegó la policía!"

_¿Alguien? ¿Quién fue? ¿Fue Yui? No, ni siquiera Yui podría… ¿quién fue?_

"¡Finalmente, esos malditos de Onigaoka fueron capturados! ¡Ahora no pueden negar lo que sus estudiantes le han estado haciendo a nuestra escuela!"

"¡Eso es genial! ¡Ahora será más seguro caminar a casa!"

"¿Oye, crees que fue Akiyama-senpai quién se encargó de ellos?"

"Aah~ ¡Tal vez! ¡Es tan increíble! ¿Viste…"

En este punto, Mio perdió la concentración y sigilosamente se alejó de esas niñas, quienes, obviamente, eran miembros de su club de fans. Ugh. ¿Qué hizo para conseguir un club de fans? Si recordaba bien, la mayoría de las personas le tenían miedo – hasta que se volvió la mejor amiga de Mugi. _¿Es por eso? ¿La gente cree que en realidad soy inofensiva, tan sólo porque me junto con la persona más pasiva del campus?_

Mio sacudió su cabeza ante tal pensamiento sobre su amiga. En su corazón aparecía fría rabia en el mismo instante que se dirigía hacia un cierto destino.

_Mugi salió involucrada. __Casi la lastiman por mi culpa. ¿Cómo se atreven? _Pensó Mio tristemente.

_Capturados o no, esa gente __lo __**pagará.**_

Se detuvo frente a las puertas de la escuela Onigaoka, golpeando impacientemente con su pie el suelo. Observó la apariencia ordinaria, casi aburrida de la escuela. Superficialmente, Onigaoka lucía como una típica preparatoria y era clasificada como una de las más prestigiosas de la ciudad. _Bueno, los estudiantes de esta escuela están divididos entre los mafiosos y los académicos, _pensó con desdén, _estoy segura de que esos estudiosos también quieren deshacerse de esa peste. Así que les estoy haciendo un favor._

Aunque era hora de clases, estaba segura de que esos pandilleros se encontrarían por allí. Efectivamente, unos momentos más tarde, cuatro figuras descomunales caminaron hacia ella.

"Oye, oye, ¿Acaso no eres Mio Akiyama? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No fue nuestro líder a buscarte?"

Mio miró a la desdeñosa bestia, sus flameantes ojos se fijaron instantáneamente en él. El hombre se estremeció, sin duda asustado por el inescrutable iris gris. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo por el dolor que le ocasionó al hundir su rodilla en su estómago, sacándole el aire. Mientras se tambaleaba, pateó fuertemente su espalda, provocando que su cabeza acabara contra el cemento.

Los otros tres se alejaron de ella, su confianza aparentemente vacilaba. Mio les sonrió con frialdad.

_Así que son nuevos. Nunca han peleado conmigo, ¿verdad? ¿Lo sabrán? Incluso su preciado líder no es el verdadero jefe de Onigaoka. Ya que el Jefe no sólo pintaría la pared de nuestra escuela. Que acción tan infantil. Y a diferencia del Jefe__… _Mio caminaba hacia ellos casi con pereza, sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos. …_estos tipos sólo sirven de calentamiento._

"Ah sí, no pude ver a su líder. Alguien se encargó de él antes que yo. Que desgracia," Mio inclinó su cabeza, su voz estaba llena de sarcasmo, "Así que tendré que conformarme con ustedes tres."

Uno de ellos recuperó su bravuconería ante su tono condescendiente. "¿Quién te crees que eres, perra? ¡Vamos por ella!"

Corrieron hacia ella al mismo tiempo, desde diferentes direcciones. Mio se aguantó las ganas de bostezar mientras serenamente observaba como se acercaban. Por fuera podía parecer aburrida, pero los engranes dentro de su cabeza estaban trabajando, planeando sus siguientes movimientos mientras tomaba en cuenta varios factores.

Mio Akiyama era venerada como una de las peleadoras más fuertes, no sólo por sus habilidades de pelea, también por su alarmante eficiencia y ataques precisos.

_Ese tipo llegará primero. Está escondiendo algo en su bolsillo. _Movió su cuerpo hacia un lado cuando el sujeto atacó con su navaja secreta. Sin darle tiempo de sorprenderse ante su maniobra, Mio le dio una patada giratoria en la parte posterior de la cabeza, en un determinado punto, dejándolo fuera de combate.

_El otro sujeto p__lanea derribarme por la espalda con su fuerza bruta. _Mio sonrió un poco, viendo a su oponente por el rabillo del ojo. _Probablemente cree que no puedo verlo. No estoy sorda, puedo escuchar sus pasos, no hay problema._

El sujeto sólo pudo quedarse boquiabierto cuando desapareció delante de él. Antes de que pudiera pensar más allá, algo cayó en su hombro, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Luego Mio lo pateó fuerte en la mandíbula y lo saltó con fuerza. Desorientado, el sujeto se balanceó un poco antes de desplomarse al suelo.

Justo cuando tocaba el suelo, una pierna quedó a la vista, obligándola a bloquear el ataque con su antebrazo.

_Eh, ligero error de cálculo__. Es más rápido de lo que pensaba. Pero este idiota me hizo usar mis manos. Pagará por ello._

Antes de que el último matón pudiera retirar su pierna, Mio la sujetó y la torció con fuerza.

Él gritaba de dolor en el instante que colapsaba y sujetaba su pierna. Lloriqueaba mientras Mio se agachaba frente a él, con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Sabes por qué normalmente no peleo con mis manos?"

Él sacudió la cabeza, temblando; el dolor estaba haciéndolo sudar y le impedía hablar.

Se acercó más a él y susurró siniestramente, "Las manos son la vida de los músicos. Cuando alguien me hace usar mis manos… bueno, ¿sabes lo que les pasa?"

El matón gimoteaba, esperando poder moverse. Sus ojos seguían la mano de Mio, que entraba en su bolsillo, sujetando algo.

"Afortunadamente para ti, aún eres útil. Tengo un mensaje para tu Jefe – es decir, si sabes quién es y que no, ah, te ejecute en el momento que se entere de tu lamentable derrota en mis manos," Mio sonrió de nuevo, una sonrisa, aparentemente inocente, mientras sus ojos brillaban con absoluta malicia.

"Escucha cuidadosamente," su voz era tan suave y gentil, que él tuvo que esforzarse para escuchar sus palabras.

"Dile que Mio Akiyama lo hará rogar por su vida, pronto."

Su mano salió del bolsillo, revelando una lata de aerosol. Los gritos de protesta del sujeto se ahogaron cuando su rostro se pintó de verde neón.

Aunque el individuo se había desmayado, continuó, yendo desde su cabello hasta donde alcanzara la pintura.

"Chi. Ése era mi color favorito," murmuró, regresando la lata vacía a su bolsillo. No era tan tonta como para dejar evidencia allí. Sabía que Onigaoka no conseguiría ningún video de vigilancia, después de todo, ella personalmente había cortado las líneas tantas veces que la escuela se rindió en tratar de instalar cámaras.

¿Y los testigos? Bah. Su patético orgullo no les permitiría ir por ahí diciéndole a la gente que fueron derrotadas por una sola niña. Mio rió, divertida, recordando los patéticos intentos de los matones para lograr golpearla. Miró la ridícula cabeza verde del sujeto, y suspiró irritada. Lo pateó, haciéndolo rodar y evitar con ello ver ese desagradable rostro.

_Parece que tendré que encontrar otro color favorito. __Éste me enferma._

Inclinando su cabeza, echó un vistazo a los otros tipos, asombrada de que aún estuvieran tirados en el piso, temblando y quejándose del dolor.

_Mm. __¿Qué hago ahora? Supongo que regresaré a la escuela – debo asegurarme de que Mugi está bien. Pero van a regañarme… hoy no tengo ganas de escuchar '¿Qué hiciste?' o '¿Por qué siempre haces esto?'. Pero realmente quiero ver si Mugi está bien. Mmm, decisiones, decisiones…_

Se tensó cuando alguien repentinamente aplaudía. _¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se acercó a mí tan sigilosamente?_

"Tienes buenas habilidades. Aunque esa parte de la pintura fue un poco exagerada, el sujeto estaba a punto de hacerse en los pantalones, eh."

Mio dio la vuelta, enojada consigo misma por ser descuidada. _¿Esta persona ha estado ahí todo el tiempo, y no lo noté? ¿Quién es…?_

Ahí, parada frente a ella, estaba alguien que lucía dolorosamente familiar. Habían pasado más de cinco años desde la última vez que la vio, pero era inconfundible. Su porte, la forma en que tenía sus manos en los bolsillos, ese salvaje cabello corto, marrón, esa sonrisa…

"Ritsu…" el nombre se escapó de sus labios antes de que se diera cuenta.

La sonrisa se tornó en un gesto confundido.

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

Su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos tan rápido como la ira corría por sus venas. Estaba a punto de gritar su nombre cuando notó algo. Ritsu ya no llevaba su diadema amarilla. Largos mechones cubrían sus ojos. Fue entonces que Mio se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal con ella.

Sus ojos ámbar aún eran tan nítidos como siempre, pero había una especie de velo en ellos, como si escondieran algo, ya no eran los brillantes inocentes que ella conocía.

_Por otra parte__, ya no soy la misma chica indefensa de hace años. Ella ya no lleva la diadema que le di cuando teníamos seis – __la había usado siempre, nunca se la quitó.__ Bueno, éramos niñas tontas de seis años en ese entonces._

Hubo algo más que Mio notó, algo que hizo que se le revolviera el estómago con inquietud. Ritsu vestía el uniforme de Sakuragaoka.

_¿Qué, se transfiere a mi escuela o algo así? _Mio comenzó a respirar con dificultad, sintiendo algo similar al pánico en su corazón. _Me vio peleando y no me reconoce. No puedo lidiar con esto ahora._

Mirando a la chica por última vez, Mio caminó a lado de ella, incapaz de estar en su presencia por más tiempo; necesitaba alejarse para calmarse, para detener el caos en su mente.

Como si el destino lo hubiera querido, una repentina ráfaga voló la capucha de Mio, revelando por completo sus largos y oscuros mechones. Ya no estaba oculta en la sombra, su rostro estaba expuesto a los ojos de Ritsu.

"¿Mio…?"

Tal vez fue su tono de incredulidad, o que se tardara tanto en darse cuenta, la irritación de Mio para con la chica de los ojos ámbar alcanzó la cima. Sin importar el hecho de que Ritsu aún la recordara. Sin importar el torrente de emociones inidentificables que la mareaban.

Mordió su labio y peleó contra la necesidad de hacer algo, lo que fuera. _Necesito tranquilizarse. No pierdas la calma. _Estaba a punto de seguir caminando cuando las palabras de Ritsu la detuvieron.

"Has cambiado, Mio. Casi no podía reconocerte."

Perdió la compostura.

Mio se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Ritsu hasta que estuvo a un paso de ella.

"¿Es todo lo que puedes decir después de desaparecer tan repentinamente?"

Ritsu no parecía intimidada por su altura o por su tono amenazador. Miraba directamente los feroces ojos de Mio.

"No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Fue por… el trabajo de mi padre, ¿recuerdas?" La expresión de Ritsu era indiferente, incluso su voz.

Quizás era la falta de remordimiento o su respuesta monótona; la ira de Mio hizo que su mano saliera disparada, sujetando el cuello de la otra chica.

"Nada que pudieras hacer, eh. ¿Por qué no trataste de contactarme, al menos una vez?" Gruñó Mio; la carencia de miedo en Ritsu la enojó más.

"Han pasado muchas cosas," dijo Ritsu secamente, sus manos seguían en sus bolsillos y no tenía intención de retirar las manos de Mio.

Mio se burló, empujando a Ritsu violentamente. _¿Pasaron muchas cosas? No tiene idea de lo qué pasé, _los ojos de Mio se oscurecieron, _o de lo que __**hice. **__Que estúpida fui, ¿esperaba que las cosas siguieran igual entre nosotras? ¿Qué estaba pensando, que un día llegara y apareciera a mi lado con esa estúpida sonrisa suya, tratando de molestarme otra vez? Han pasado cinco años, Mio Akiyama. Ella es diferente._

Tormentosos ojos grises miraban a unos vacíos ámbar.

_Y yo también__._

Pasó junto a Ritsu sin decir una palabra, decidida a ignorarla. No vio que Ritsu la miraba con tristeza. Volvió a ponerse la capucha y caminó hacia su dormitorio sin mirar atrás.

Ritsu no la siguió.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**To be continued. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>NdT:<strong> Qué les pareció el capitulo? Parece que las cosas se pondrán interesantes…

Ah! Quiero agradecer a mi nueva BETA **Sofie Puckle** por su ayuda en este trabajo, Arigatou! (Otra persona que se une al club "Yo me rió de las divagaciones que tiene el intento de traductora Adri VolKatina" 7_7)

Well, tal como dije al inicio, en Septiembre me tomaré un descanso (que mi gente de Facebook me otorgó tan amablemente :3) así que nos veremos hasta Octubre, veré anime! Si la Uni no me mata antes, estoy en semana de exámenes D: por cierto, debería estar estudiando q hoy tengo dos exámenes _(deberías!) _ah, ok, ya voy...

En fin, nos leemos en otra entrada, probablemente el capítulo 3 de esta historia, o tal vez (TAL VEZ) otra cosa, no sé, dependerá de mi humor ^^

Ja ne~~

**Más antecedentes:**

Azusa conoció a Ui cuando entró a Sakuragaoka y por consiguiente conoció a las demás.

La secundaria privada a la que Yui, Ui y Nodoka fueron tiene su propio dormitorio, y estaba muy lejos de la escuela pública a la que fue Mio.

Sakuragaoka es una preparatoria femenina privada, y también tiene su propio dormitorio. Mio y Mugi son compañeras de cuarto, pero el resto viene desde sus casas.


	3. Ch03 Our Magic

.  
>Hola, mi gente! (así ya no tengo q especificar lectorEs o lectorAs xD)<br>Volví! Tuve un buen mes de "vacaciones" (muy bueno :3) y les traigo, tal como les prometí, su dosis mensual de **No, Gracias**

Ya saben, los tontos comentarios del intento de traductora están al final, por ahora:

Enjoy de chapter y no olviden dejar review q eso me hace (más) feliz (de lo q estoy el día de hoy ^^)

* * *

><p><em>V<em>_amos a tararear lo que sentimos  
>Los tímidos y a los que les gusta expresarse abiertamente<br>Quiero que me digas si eres real_

**Capítulo 3 – Our Magic**

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Mio ni siquiera se preocupó por abrir los ojos. Estaba en el almacén recostada sobre las cajas de madera.

"Bueno, uno de mis hombres me dijo que me harías 'rogar por mi vida, pronto'."

Irritada, Mio se giró hacia un lado, dándole la espalda a la voz entre las sombras.

"Impaciente, ¿verdad?"

Rió. "'Ansiosa' es un mejor término."

"Me sorprende que ese patético subordinado en verdad conozca tu identidad."

Carcajadas.

"Oh no. Ese pobre quedó traumado con lo de la pintura; seguía murmurando tu mensaje, incluso después de enviarlo al hospital."

"¿Al hospital? No lo lastimé… tanto."

"Se rasgó un tendón."

Se burló nuevamente. "Por favor, no le torcí la pierna tan fuerte."

"Todos esos novatos son muy frágiles."

"Que desafortunado entonces."

Unas manos golpearon las cajas. "No te agradezco que lastimes a los nuevos miembros, al menos no en mi escuela, Mio Akiyama."

La morena ni siquiera reaccionó. "Entonces controla a tus hombres. Deja de permitir que hagan lo que quieran. Estoy cansada de deshacerme de ellos."

Hubo una risa de asombro de su parte. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás cansada de pelear con ellos? Ciertamente eres diferente ahora."

Otra burla. "Como digas."

"Bueno, Akiyama, ¿no ibas a pelear conmigo? ¿O ese mensaje fue una broma?"

"Iba, pero ya no tengo ganas," gruñó Mio, repentinamente impaciente, "Lárgate de aquí."

"Cálmate, no te pongas así." Surgió una pequeña luz entre la oscuridad. Encendió un cigarro. "¿Qué te tiene tan alterada, Akiyama?"

"Nada. Y no fumes aquí."

Exhaló. Formando una nube de humo. "Bueno, creo que sé por qué estás tan frustrada. Es por esa nueva estudiante, Ritsu Tainaka, ¿o me equivoco?"

Silencio.

"¿Qué tanto sabes?" Mio cerró su sudadera, hundiendo su nariz en la tela, evitando oler la desagradable esencia del humo.

"Oh, yo sé varias cosas."

"Pero no me dirás."

"Correcto. Tú nos dejaste por tu propia decisión, Akiyama."

"Sabes perfectamente por qué me fui, Taka"

"¿Por qué tan distante, llamándome por mi nombre clave?" Carcajada. "Bueno, ¿qué te parece esto, Akiyama? Onigaoka dejara de molestar a Sakuragaoka, al menos por un rato."

"¿Oh? ¿Qué tengo que hacer a cambio?, si estás dispuesto a controlarlos cuando ni el mismo dueño de la escuela puede"

"Inhabilita a Tainaka, y entonces hablaremos."

Mio finalmente se dio la vuelta, mirando los insondables ojos del visitante. "¿Por qué?"

Otra carcajada. "Pronto lo sabrás, Akiyama. Rayos, y yo que quería esa pelea. Ya será otro día." Se escucharon algunos pasos que indicaban su retirada.

El almacén quedó en silencio.

Mirando la oscuridad, Mio suspiró, exhausta.

"Oh, también quería borrar esa engreída mirada de tu cara, Taka. Siempre he querido. Pero ahora-"

_¿Por qué la banda tiene sus ojos en Ritsu Tainaka?_

Sintiendo que su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar por tanto pensar, Mio cerró sus ojos, esperando que el insomnio no regresara.

* * *

><p>Mugi se recargó contra la entrada de la escuela, mirando a su alrededor con cautela. El incidente de ayer la había puesto alerta contra ataques sorpresa. Aunque los matones fueron arrestados, y su padre finalmente tenía una prueba contra Onigaoka, Mugi sabía por experiencia que no debía bajar la guardia.<p>

Y juzgando por el aura siniestra que rodeaba a Mio cuando regresó al dormitorio, estaba segura de que algo hizo contra a la escuela rival.

Después de vivir con Mio por más de dos años, Mugi era bastante prudente para no preguntarle nada a su amiga. Y a cambio de su consideración, Mio, más tarde le contó, la razón de su ausencia, más o menos. Todo lo que la morena dijo fue "Onigaoka no nos molestara por un rato," pero Mugi era capaz de deducir que Mio debió darles un fuerte mensaje.

Su mejor amiga se disculpó por involucrarla en ese lío. Mugi sólo sonrió y le dijo que no se preocupara. Después de todo, no estaba herida – alguien la había salvado. Sin embargo, cuando Mugi comenzó a hablar de esa extraña, el rostro de Mio se volvió ilegible. La chica sólo murmuró que necesitaba aire fresco y se fue, dejando a Mugi estupefacta.

_¿Qué dije? Mio-chan no regresó. Probablemente fue a dormir al almacén. Espero que no se resfriara o algo así._

Preocupada, Mugi no pudo dormir bien. Estaba a punto de ir a ver a su amiga, pero su reloj le dijo que era tiempo de encontrarse con la nueva estudiante. Pensar en la extraña trajo una sonrisa a su rostro. No podía esperar agradecerle a su salvadora; estaba muy impresionada como para hacerlo antes, así que esta vez debía hacerlo apropiadamente.

_La forma en la que la chica peleó – era como la de Mio-chan en muchas formas. Y sus ojos, también se parecían a los de Mio-chan__ – me pregunto que la hizo ser tan… cautelosa._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonoro ruido que se acercaba a ella. Sólo pudo mirar con asombro mientras una motocicleta negra se detenía frente a ella.

"Oye, ¿sabes a dónde puedo dejar mi moto?" La motociclista inclinó su cabeza inquisitivamente.

Ligeramente avergonzada por ser descubierta mirándola, Mugi rápidamente dirigió a la persona al estacionamiento que solía ser usado sólo por el profesorado. Después de todo, las estudiantes vivían en el dormitorio o se iban a pie o en tren.

"Phew, odio usar esto," la chica se quitó el casco, y sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello marrón cayera elegantemente.

Mugi no pudo evitar ver a la chica de pies a cabeza; ahora estando frente a ella, Mugi podría asegurar que era como de la altura de Yui. Su cabello salvaje le daba una mirada traviesa y guapa; pero su flequillo contorneaba su delicado y cordiforme rostro, dándole al mismo tiempo una mirada femenina. Aunque lo que llamó la atención de Mugi fueron sus ojos ámbar que parecían perforar cualquier cosa. El mismo par de ojos que lucían tan amenazadores ayer – ahora estaban a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

"Ehm, hola." La chica meneó su mano frente a Mugi, quien retrocedió y se sonrojó en mortificación. ¡Esta era la segunda vez que la miraba así!

Aunque a la otra chica no parecía importarle; simplemente sonreía, "No llegué tarde, ¿verdad? Me quedé dormida pero vine hasta aquí tan rápido como pude."

"No, está bien," Mugi dio un profundo respiro, y puso su reservada y educada expresión – su usual y profesional máscara. De algún modo quería que la recién llegada tuviera una buena impresión de ella. "Bienvenida a Sakuragaoka. Soy Tsumugi Kotobuki."

La otra levantó una ceja, frunciendo el ceño ante la tensa postura de Mugi.

"Soy Ritsu Tainaka. Dime, tú eres la chica a la que le pregunté la dirección ayer, ¿verdad?"

La máscara se desmoronó instantáneamente. "E-ehm, sí. E-este, no tuve la oportunidad de darte las gracias ayer. ¡Estoy muy agradecida por tu ayuda, Tainaka-san! ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para recompensarte?"

Ritsu levantó sus manos, riendo incómodamente. "Waa. No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo. No me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido. Y por lo de ayer, no tienes porque agradecerme. Estaban tapando mi camino, así que no tienes que, ehm, recompensarme, Mugi."

La rubia sonrió feliz. Sólo Mio la había llamado 'Mugi' desde su primer encuentro. Incluso Yui la llamó Tsumugi unas cuantas veces hasta que la castaña se quejó de que era muy largo y también la llamó 'Mugi'.

"Oh sí, se supone que te mostraré los alrededores. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir primero, ehm, Ricchan?" Mugi se sonrojó, insegura de por qué el apodo salió de su boca.

Algo destelló en los ojos de Ritsu, y sonrió, "Sí, sólo llámame Ricchan. Está bien. Aunque no necesitas mostrarme los alrededores; ya revisé todo el campus anoche," le guiñó el ojo a la sorprendida chica, "Sip, me colé en la escuela. No te preocupes, no rompí nada."

Mugi rió, finalmente la tensión en sus hombros se había ido. Sintió que podía ser menos formal con esta Ritsu, hasta menos que con Mio, Yui y Azusa. _Tal vez me equivoqué – Ricchan parece muy enérgica, tan llena de emociones. Es difícil de imaginarla siendo la misma persona que peleó con esos matones._

Las dos caminaron hacia el salón en afable silencio… por unos segundos. Ritsu rápidamente comenzó una plática. "Y, ¿qué tipo de clubes hay en esta escuela? ¿Hay algún club de música ligera?"

"No, me temo que no. Tenemos el club de jazz y el de instrumentos de viento. Tenemos un dueto de guitarristas pero…" Mugi se calmó, pensando en Yui y Azusa, quienes formaron el popular dueto YuiAzu.

"Así que, ¿no hay tal club? ¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces voy a formar una banda!" proclamó Ritsu, levantando su brazo al aire.

"¿Un club de música ligera?" Mugi estaba interesada. Actualmente no estaba en ningún club – lo más que había hecho era dar recitales de piano. Pero si Ricchan iba a formar una banda-

"Sí. Una vez le prometí a alguien que haría una banda y así podría unirse," Ritsu sonrió, levantando su pulgar.

"¿Una promesa?" los ojos de Mugi se iluminaron. Amaba las historias, especialmente historias conmovedores entre, ejem, chicas.

"Sí, una promesa," Ritsu miró al cielo. Sonrió ligeramente cuando un par de gorriones volaban bajo los rayos del Sol.

"Bueno, Mugi, ¿te gustaría unirte?"

La rubia estaba sorprenda y complacida por la oferta. "Sé tocar el teclado. Así que si no te importa, me encantaría unirm-"

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, Ritsu tomó sus manos con agradecimiento.

"¡Gracias, Mugi! ¡No lo lamentarás!"

Mugi sonrió casi temblando, insegura del por qué su corazón latía tan rápido.

* * *

><p>Yui estaba recostada en su asiento con la cabeza sobre sus brazos. Bostezó, sonriéndole cansadamente a Nodoka cuando le preguntó si se encontraba bien.<p>

Ayer, cuando llegó a las puertas de la escuela, todo lo que vio fue como se llevaban en ambulancia a los vándalos y cómo algunos policías les hacían unas preguntas a los profesores y a Mugi. Yui estaba tan aliviada de que no tuviera que pelear, pero la culpa la devoró momentos después. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tranquila de que no tuviera que pelear? Significaba que alguien lo hizo en su lugar. Significaba que alguien más había sido involucrado.

_Mio-cha__n no regresó ayer, y hoy no ha aparecido._

Yui odiaba sus propios conflictos internos. Odiaba reflexionar sobre ese asunto. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser simples?

"Mugi-chan viene tarde," dijo preocupada, mirando el espacio vacío a unas cuantas sillas a su derecha.

"Se suponía que iba a mostrarle a la nueva estudiante el campus, ¿recuerdas? La misma persona que venció a esos delincuentes," contestó Nodoka.

"Oh sí, es cierto. Espero esté en nuestra clase~" _Así puedo agradecerle. Agradecerle que no tuviera que pelear ayer._

"Bien, chicas. Estoy segura que ya lo saben. Tenemos a una nueva estudiante," la profesora Sawako entró al salón acompañada de Mugi y una chica, cuyas mangas estaban enrolladas hasta sus codos y su chaqueta estaba desabotonada revelando una corbata sin apretar.

Los ojos café de Yui se enfocaron instantáneamente en la nueva estudiante. El peinado era definitivamente diferente al que ella recordaba y ya habían pasado ¿qué? ¿Cinco años? Pero, ¿podría ser…?

La clase se entusiasmó mientras Sawako escribía el nombre de la chica en la pizarra.

"Ella es Ritsu Tainaka-"

"¡RICCHAN!"

Yui saltó de su asiento, mirando como lechuza a la sorprendida chica. Los murmullos de las estudiantes se intensificaron; se preguntaban cuál era la conexión de ésta Ritsu Tainaka con Yui Hirasawa de YuiAzu. Y aparentemente la hija del director también había sido salvada por esta Ritsu…?

Corriendo hasta el frente del salón, Yui preguntó, casi suplicando. "Eres Ricchan, ¿no es así?"

_¡Por favor, por favor, por favor dime que eres__ tú!_

Mirando fijamente a la castaña, Ritsu parpadeó, como si algo hiciera clic en su cerebro.

"¡Oohh! ¡Yui! Eres tú, ¿no? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!"

Yui no pudo evitar abrazarla, una sonrisa tonta se formó en su rostro. Era como si algo explotara en su corazón.

¿Se sentía contenta? Por supuesto que sí.

¿Se sentía aliviada? Por supuesto que sí.

_Si alguien puede ayudar a Mio-chan, es Ricchan, ¡estoy segura!_

De hecho Yui era más perceptiva de lo que parecía. En el instante que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ritsu, Yui sabía que su amiga no era la misma persona que conocía. _Igual que Mio-chan. Pero Ricchan sigu__e__ siendo Ricchan. ¡Lo que le haya pasado no cambia el hecho de que es Ricchan!_

"¡Capitán!"

"¡Soldado!"

Las dos se abrazaron con entusiasmo. Viendo el rostro confundido de las demás estudiantes, ambas comenzaron a reír.

"¡Es bueno verte de nuevo, Yui! Veo que Nodoka también está aquí. ¡Hola Nodoka!" Ritsu rodeó con su brazo a Yui, y ésta hizo lo mismo.

La chica de lentes sonrió, "Es bueno verte otra vez, Ritsu." Echó un vistazo a la sonrisa de Yui y sonrió más ampliamente.

_Las cosas mejorarán de ahora en adelante, ¡estoy segura! _Inconscientemente, Yui jaló a Ritsu; y ésta no se dio cuenta o simplemente no le importó.

0-0-0

Mugi estaba alegremente sorprendida de que Ritsu también conociera a sus amigas. ¡No podía esperar a oír sus historias! Justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntarles por qué se conocían, la puerta se abrió otra vez.

La clase quedó en silencio al instante; era como si la temperatura hubiera bajado. Mugi no tenía que voltear a ver quien era.

El rostro de Mio se escondía en la capucha, como de costumbre. Se había congelado al entrar al salón, su cuerpo entero se tensó. El rostro de Ritsu ahora era inexpresivo; Yui se quedó boquiabierta, horrorizada, su brazo automáticamente se apretó alrededor del hombro de Ritsu. Mugi estaba confundida; no entendía lo que estaba pasando. La clase también estaba en silencio, preguntándose por qué había tanta tensión entre la ídolo y la recién llegada. Sawako también tenía curiosidad – la conducta de Mio era más hostil de lo usual. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Ritsu miró a Mio, pensativa, como si intentara decidir algo; Mio se negaba a mirarla.

Fue Mio quien actuó primero; simplemente ignoró a Ritsu y caminó a su asiento. No vio la sonrisa traviesa que lentamente se formó en el rostro de Ritsu.

"Mio~"

La chica siguió caminando como si nunca la hubieran llamado.

"Tienes percebes detrás de tus rodillas~"

"¿Q-" inhaló bruscamente.

Su imagen de insensible se rompió para siempre cuando se dio la vuelta bruscamente, revisando sus rodillas con cuidado y con una ligera expresión de pánico. Su rostro se oscureció cuando vio que estaban perfectamente bien. Imágenes de su propia reacción aparecían en su mente, y sus orejas ardían por el coraje.

A este punto, la clase, incluyendo a Mugi, estaban muy sorprendidas de que la fría y dura Mio Akiyama expresara tantas emociones en tan sólo diez segundos, y todo por algo incomprensible que la recién llegada había dicho. Y eso no era todo…

"¡Idiota!"

Era la primera vez que Mugi escuchaba a Mio levantar la voz – incluso con los bravucones, la voz de Mio siempre era baja, levemente sensual y fría.

La chica de pelo negro fue hacia el frente y golpeó a Ritsu fuertemente en la cabeza, _con su mano_; ésta última estaba muy ocupada riendo para esquivarla.

Viendo una escena tan familiar y nostálgica, Yui comenzó a reírse. Su risa contagió a todos y pronto toda la clase estaba riendo.

Con el rostro sonrojado, de ira o vergüenza, Mio entrecerró sus ojos, el aire a su alrededor prácticamente gritaba 'peligro'. Todos los pensamientos racionales salieron volando de su mente. _¿Quién rayos se cree que es, regresando a mi vida, ayer comportándose fríamente y ahora burlándose de mí como si nunca se hubiese ido? ¿Y por qué me hace reaccionar tan… instintivamente? ¿P-porqué aún tengo miedo de los percebes? ¡Agh, esa IDIOTA!_ Sin embargo, su ira disminuyó cuando notó algo.

Mugi también estaba riendo; era la primera vez que Mio veía a la rubia reír tan libremente.

_¿Quién soy yo para arruinar el humor de Mugi? Tienes suerte de que esté a tu lado, Ritsu Tainaka. _Mio maldijo por dentro, incapaz de comenzar una pelea en el salón. Apretó sus dientes y volvió a meter sus manos en los bolsillos, caminando a su asiento.

_Te daré tu merecido después._

Como si hubiera escuchado el mensaje, Ritsu miró a Mio los ojos, sonriendo sin miedo.

Ligeramente inquieta de que su mirada asesina no funcionara, Mio desvió la vista, y precedió a ignorar a todos por el resto de la mañana.

* * *

><p>Mugi estaba realmente feliz de ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de Yui y de ver por primera vez a Mio siendo tan emocional. <em>Así que esta es la verdadera Mio-chan. La Mio-chan que Yui-chan solía conocer.<em>

A pesar del aura oscura que rodeaba a la chica de cabello negro, la clase estaba más ruidosa de lo usual. Cada vez que Mio estaba a la defensiva, la clase aprendió a reír nerviosamente para esparcir la atmósfera, o sólo permanecer en silencio.

Pero hoy, aparentemente, no.

Entre clase y clase, Ritsu estaba rodeada por varias compañeras, quienes la bombardeaban de preguntas. Su popularidad fue instantánea; su 'éxito' salvando a la hija del director rápidamente se esparció, incluso llamando la atención de estudiantes de otros salones, de segundo y hasta de primer año.

Y no sólo era por esa historia; el carisma natural de Ritsu se ganó a la gente fácilmente, con su simpática risa, su sonrisa pícara y enérgicos chistes. Mugi a menudo se encontraba mirando con una expresión llena de júbilo a la chica de ojos ámbar.

En vez de bombardear con preguntas a Ritsu, Yui y Nodoka permanecieron a su lado, simplemente alegres de ver a su amiga de la infancia, al parecer, la misma chica que habían conocido.

De repente, el timbre marcó el inicio del almuerzo, y Mugi quedó sorprendida al ver a Yui y a Mio aún en el salón. _Puedo entender a Yui-chan… pero, ¿por qué Mio-chan no se ha __marchado__ como de costumbre?_

La morena miraba con furia a Ritsu… o lo que podía ver de ella. Las estudiantes rodeaban a Ritsu, invitándola a comer con ellas. La chica sólo reía, rechazando sus ofertas educadamente antes de pasar entre ellas, deteniéndose frente a Yui.

"¡Vamos al tejado a comer, Yui, Nodoka, Mugi!"

"Bien, vamos~"

Mugi rió para sí, mientras observaba sus interacciones. Era difícil de imaginar que no se habían visto en cinco años. El tejado era el lugar perfecto para conversar; sólo ciertas personas tenían permitido subir ahí, así que otras estudiantes no las molestarían.

Cuando las cuatro caminaban hacia la puerta, Mugi se detuvo, insegura; le echó a Mio una mirada suplicante. Ésta sólo rodó los ojos y se paró.

"Voy al almacén," murmuró, emitiendo el aura oscura de nuevo.

"Espera."

Frunció el ceño a la persona que bloqueaba su camino. Ritsu sonrió, "Ven con nosotras, Mio."

La chica de cabello negro tuvo por un momento su usual rostro impasible, y luego sonrió fríamente, Mugi tragó, reconocía **esa **sonrisa. _Mio-chan no va a comenzar una pelea, ¿verdad?_

Como si sintiera la tensión en el aire, o tal vez sólo estaba siendo ella misma, Yui se adhirió al brazo de Mio, poniendo ojitos de perrito. "Vamos, vamos, Mio-chan, ¡será divertido!"

Mio tembló con irritación. Mugi comprendió las intenciones de Yui y sujetó el otro brazo de Mio. "Será divertido, Mio-chan, traje suficientes bocadillos para todas."

Atacada por ambos lados con miradas suplicantes, Mio suspiró, derrotada, "Bien. Sólo no vuelvan a hacer esto." Soltó sus brazos de las chicas, quienes celebraron y chocaron los cinco. Todo el tiempo mientras se dirigían al tejado Mio estuvo mirando con furia la parte posterior de la cabeza de Ritsu. Les tomó unos buenos diez minutos llegar ahí – después de todo, las estudiantes tenían curiosidad de ver a dónde iban, juntas, la nueva estudiante y la ídolo de la escuela.

"Heh, tan popular como siempre, ¿verdad, Mio?" fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Ritsu cuando llegaron al tejado.

"¿Crees que quiero tener un club de fans?" gruñó Mio automáticamente. Ella fue la única que no se sentó en el mantel que Mugi colocó, prefiriendo obstinadamente quedarse de pie.

"Bueno, bueno, ¿por qué no pruebas esto, Mio-chan?" Mugi trató de mantener la paz, dándole un sándwich a la molesta chica, quien lo aceptó de mala gana. "Ricchan, ¿te gustaría uno?"

"¿En serio? ¡Gracias!" Ritsu tomó la comida y la devoró ansiosamente. Mio gruñó con desdén por la falta de etiqueta.

"¿Olvidaste tu almuerzo, Ricchan?" preguntó Yui, masticando el delicioso tempura que Ui había hecho.

"Más o menos. No lo preparé." La chica de ojos ámbar parecía decaída por alguna razón. La mirada cautelosa regresó a sus ojos.

Yui estaba a punto de preguntar más cuando Mugi la distrajo inteligentemente con unas bolas de arroz. La rubia sintió algo en la voz de Ritsu, algo que no quería discutir más. Nodoka también notó que algo andaba mal y no preguntó nada más al respecto, sorbiendo tranquilamente su té.

"¿Ricchan, recuerdas el dúo de guitarristas del que te hablaba? ¡De hecho, Yui es la guitarrista principal!" Mugi decidió hablar sobre la banda que Ritsu quería formar. Estaba segura que Yui se uniría, y Azusa siempre habló de su deseo de unirse a una.

"¿En serio? ¿Sabes tocar la guitarra?" Ritsu parecía sorprendida, su mirada melancólica se había ido.

Yui asintió con entusiasmo, "¡Sí, Azu-nyan y yo formamos YuiAzu! ¡En realidad somos bastante famosas, ¿sabes?"

"¿Azu… nyan?" Levantó una ceja.

"¡Azu-nyan es mi kouhai, es amiga de Ui! ¡Ella es linda y me gusta abrazarla! Ella-" entonces la castaña procedió a hablar en detalles sobre su kouhai favorita, con gestos animados. Las burlas de Ritsu no lograron disuadir a la chica mientras hablaba.

Mugi sonrió, contenta. Esto era lo que siempre había querido. Antes solían comer en silencio con algo de conversación. No era incómodo, pero se sentía como que algo faltaba. Incluso cuando Azusa comía con ellas, y se unía a la charla de Yui, se sentía que faltaba algo.

Pero ahora, aunque Mio estaba enfurruñada a un lado, se sentía bien.

Como si así debiera ser.

* * *

><p>"¡Ui, Azusa! ¿Adivinen qué?"<p>

Semidormida, Azusa miró a Jun. La morena estaba recostada en su asiento con la cabeza apoyada sobres sus brazos (igual que como estaba cierta castaña en la mañana). Aún estaba cansada por la experiencia de ayer; después de que la escuela terminó, se ofreció a buscar a Mio, sin contar que la búsqueda se extendería hasta muy tarde. Terminó quedándose en casa de los Hirasawa, y tuvo que resistir los sorpresivos abrazos de Yui.

Ui también estaba cansada; había estado tan preocupada que su ritmo cardíaco se había elevado bastante. También se había ofrecido ir con Azusa, no queriendo dejarla ir sola. Pero, a diferencia de la otra chica, Ui no era una peleadora y todo el tiempo estuvo inquieta, alerta de sus alrededores.

Jun rodó sus ojos ante sus amigas sin vida. "Vamos, chicas, ¡es hora del almuerzo! No quieren que Mugi-senpai, Nodoka-senpai o _Yui-senpai_, sigan esperando ¿cierto?"

"Ok, ok, ya vamos," Azusa y Ui contestaron simultáneamente. La primera odiaba decepcionar a la rubia y la segunda nunca quería hacer esperar a su hermana.

Las dos caminaban detrás de Jun, preguntándose qué puso tan enérgica a su amiga.

"Y, Jun-chan, ¿qué era eso de lo que hablabas?" preguntó Ui finalmente mientras Azusa trató de reprimir un bostezo.

La más alta de las tres sonrió, "¿No han escuchado? ¡La nueva estudiante es la que salvó a Mugi-senpai! ¡También, escuché que hizo enojar a Mio-senpai y, milagrosamente, aún sigue con vida!"

Azusa sentía que el color desaparecía de su rostro. _Hizo enojar a Mio-senpai… y ¿sigue viva? ¿Quién es esta persona? Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero definitivamente ahora estoy despierta…_

"¡Pero eran seis miembros de la banda!" gritó Ui, "debe ser alguien fuerte. ¿Tal vez Mio-san peleó con ella antes y empataron?"

"¡Imposible! ¡Mio-senpai siempre gana!" a veces Azusa se preguntaba si Jun debía unirse a su club de fans. "¡Tiene que haber una razón! ¡Por eso tenemos que ir a preguntarle a Mugi-senpai – ella debe saber por qué!"

Azusa sacudió su cabeza, exasperada. Estaba feliz que Ui, Nodoka y Mugi fueran normales, de lo contrarío, enloquecería.

Tan pronto como abrieron la puerta del tejado, escucharon la emocionada voz de Yui.

"-sabes que ella se ve genial con orejas de gato? Es como si fuera un verdadero gato o algo así. Azu-nyan es muy linda~"

"¡Yui-senpai!" El rostro de la susodicha se tornó carmesí al instante. Jun colocó su mano en su boca, temblando al contener su risa. Ui también rió, mirando en tono de disculpa a la furiosa chica.

"¡Azu-nyan!" Yui se levantó emocionada, dispuesta a saltar. Azusa retrocedió rápidamente hasta que su espalda se topó con alguien.

"¡Mio-senpai!" Azusa estaba felizmente sorprendida de ver a la chica. Comúnmente le era difícil ver a la persona que admiraba en secreto, y en el raro caso que lo hiciera, normalmente Mio estaba a la defensiva… como ahora. Azusa siguió la dirección hacia donde miraba su senpai, y entonces notó la atmósfera diferente que rodeaba al grupo.

Yui parecía más alegre y animada de lo usual; la expresión indiferente y melancólica había desparecido de su rostro.

La gentil sonrisa de Mugi era más amplia de lo normal, sus brillantes ojos azules destellaban como si algo hubiera llamado su atención.

Hasta la mirada seria de Nodoka no estaba, reemplazada por una feliz sonrisa.

Y había alguien más con ellas. Antes de que Azusa pudiera reflexionar más, Yui ya había saltado sobre ella, tallando su rostro en su cabello. Azusa se sonrojó nuevamente, tratando de alejar a la otra. _¡Yui-senpai está más susceptible hoy! ¡¿Por qué está haciendo esto, y frente a una extraña?_

Finalmente soltando a la pequeña chica, Yui sonrió tímidamente. Azusa hizo un gesto y se volteó, indignada. Entonces finalmente pudo ver quien era la nueva estudiante. Sintió que su corazón se detuvo por el shock. Aquellos ojos ámbar también se abrieron completamente mientras se topaban con unos escarlata.

Sin notar eso, Yui exclamó. "¡Ricchan, Ricchan! ¡Ella es la chica de la que te hablaba! Ella es-"

"¿Nakano?"

"¿Ritsu-senpai?"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**To be continued. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>NdT:<strong> Que tal, ¿eh? Espero les haya gustado! Por que a mi sí! Sólo que la actitud de Ritsu a veces me molesta ò.ó

Ah... bueno, sólo lo quería mencionarlo por si alguien no lo sabe, o no lo ha notado... ehem, sí, **No, Gracias** es más bien un fic _Mitsugi._

En fin, sólo me queda dar las gracias como siempre a mi BETA **Sofie Puckle** por su apoyo :3, Spasiba!

So... en otras cosas, Gracias, gente! en verdad gracias por su apoyo no sólo en la traducción sino también con mis exámenes, me fue bien! (por si alguien lo quería saber ¬/¬) ustedes me hacen muy feliz, gracias por el support! Ah, y sí, en una semana volveré a mis examenes (yo tengo examenes casi mensualmente 7_7), pero no me importan, en estas dos semanas la he pasado genial así q no me quejo de nada, de hecho podría morir feliz e.e pero sé q algunos sufrirían, (uy sí) así q aun me quedan unos buenos 20 años más de vida!

Finally... un pequeño mensaje para **lilazo**: En cuanto tenga tiempo checaré "eso". Gracias por tu trabajo! :3

**Antecendentes** (sí, más! xD):

Ritsu se transfirió a Sakuragaoka durante el último año de preparatoria. El primer trimestre comenzo hace sólo una semana.

Hay algunas áreas restringidas para las estudiantes: el tejado, el almacen (debido a la leyenda urbana y por eso es el mejor escondite para Mio) la planta alta del dormitorio donde viven Mio y Mugi y el antiguo gimnasio. Técnicamente las demás estudiantes pueden ir, pero después de ser acosada por el club de fans, Mugi pidió a las estudiantes no que fueran a esas áreas, ya que no quiere que Mio se enoje y haga algo. E, incluso el club de fans, no puede negarse a una petición de la heredera Kotobuki.

'Taka' significa Halcón.

Es todo! VolKatina out!


	4. Ch04 Happy? Sorry!

.  
>Bueno... volví, por ahi ya me querían quitar el "trabajo" y pues... decidí darle un buen uso a estos dos fics (<strong>Espiral <strong>y** No, Gracias**) que serán a los que más me dedique de ahora en adelante, decidí usarlos para aplicar mis Técnicas de traducción que en unos días comenzaré a estudiar en mi materia de Traducción, así que si alguien por ahí tenía la duda, sí, seguiré con esto, sólo espero la Uni (y problemas existenciales que nunca faltan) me dejen tiempo...

En fin... a nadie le interesa esto así que mejor vamos a lo importante... Antes de comenzar a leer me gustaría repetirles (otra vez de nuevo xD) ODIO a mi alter-ego Ritsu en este fic... es todo.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>No tienes que andar de aquí para allá porque<br>Hay una fantástica forma de hacer tus sueños realidad_

**Capítulo 4 - Happy? Sorry!**

"¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo, senpai!"

Una extraña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Azusa mientras caminaba hacia una sonriente Ritsu, ésta abrió sus brazos y le dio a la pequeña un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Ciertamente ha pasado mucho tiempo, Nakano! ¿Cómo has estado?" Ritsu rió, revolviendo el cabello de Azusa. Para la sorpresa de todas, Azusa no apartó la mano de Ritsu.

"A-Azu-nyan…" pobre Yui, parecía que estaba a punto de desmoronarse. "Waaa, mi Azu-nyan me abandona~"

El sonrojo de Azusa regresó al máximo. "¿Q-quién es tuya? ¡D-deja de decir incoherencias, Yui-senpai!"

"¡Sí, no te preocupes, no voy a robar a tu… 'Azu-nyan', Yui!" Ritsu se alejó dramáticamente de la pequeña. "¿Así es cómo te llaman ahora, Nakano?"

"¡D-deja de estar de acuerdo con Yui-senpai, Ritsu-senpai! ¡Y-y ese es un raro apodo que Yui-senpai me puso!" el rostro de la pobre Azusa estaba tan rojo que parecía que se había bronceado. "Ah, ¿por qué sigues siendo tan infantil?"

"Pero que dices, niña…" Ritsu rodeó el cuello de la pequeña, estrangulándola mientras reía felizmente.

"No sabía que conocías a Ritsu-san, Azusa-chan. Es bueno verte otra vez, Ritsu-san," Ui la saludó cálidamente. Jun yacía su lado, boquiabierta.

"¡Oh, hola, Ui-chan! ¡Por supuesto que Ui-chan también estaría aquí! No has cambiado nada, ¿cierto, Yui?" El brazo de Ritsu aún estaba colgado del hombro de Azusa, haciendo que Yui frunciera el ceño.

"¿Ritsu-senpai, conoces a todas las de aquí?"

"¡Sip, nos conocíamos de antes! Bueno, de hecho, hoy conocí a Mugi, y nunca había visto a la amiga de Ui-chan-"

"¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes?" Mugi ya no pudo contener su curiosidad; sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

_Sí, cierto, ¿cómo se conocieron?_, pensó Mio con desdén, _¿qué has estado haciendo, Ristu Tainaka, que hasta domesticaste a Azusa?_

La niña 'gato' miró a esa sonriente idiota, como si le pidiera permiso o algo así. _¿Por qué? ¿Qué tipo de secretos comparten? _Sin razón aparente, le dolía el corazón a Mio; su ira se incrementó pero no por Ritsu sino por ella misma. _¿Por qué me importa?_

La susodicha idiota sólo se encogió de hombros, "Nakano fue mi kouhai en secundaria. Éramos muy cercanas en ese entonces, ¿verdad?"

En vez de negarlo y alterarse como se esperaba, Azusa sonrió nostálgicamente, "Fue gracias a Ritsu-senpai que llegó a gustarme mi escuela."

"¿De qué hablas, Nakano? Soy yo quien debería agradecerte," la sonrisa de Ritsu era tenue, pero la gratitud en sus ojos era genuina.

Sintiéndose enferma, Mio decidió que lo mejor era regresar a su escondite para liberar su frustración en el saco de box – antes de arruinar la atmósfera de la 'feliz reunión'.

"Oh, sí, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para anunciarles esto," Ritsu tosió, "Quiero formar un club de música ligera – Mugi ya aceptó unirse a la banda como la tecladista. ¿Qué dicen, YuiAzu de Sakuragaoka? ¿Quieren unirse como guitarristas?"

Antes de que Azusa pudiera responder, Yui jaló a la chica casi posesivamente, "¡Sí! ¡Azu-nyan y yo nos uniremos!"

"¿Desde cuándo tomas decisiones por mí?" pero la kouhai no refutó la idea de unirse a la banda – de hecho, lucía emocionada.

Mio estaba clavada en su lugar, incapaz de irse; una vez más, sus emociones se volvieron un caos.

Una banda. ¿Ritsu lo recuerda?

"_¡Formemos una banda, una de verdad! ¡Seré la baterista!"_

"_Sólo estamos en 5to grado, Ritsu. Y creo que es mejor ser bajista, sin luces-"_

"_¿No crees que son geniales todos esos tambores locos?"_

"_Supongo. Per-"_

"_¡Entonces serás mi bajista! ¡Yo seré la baterista! Formaremos una banda en la preparatoria, ¿sí?"_

"_¡Muy bien, muy bien! ¡No me abraces tan fuerte!"_

Apretaba los puños dentro de sus bolsillos, Mio miraba con tristeza la parte posterior de la cabeza de Ritsu. _¿Y __luego__ qué?, tú y tu familia desaparecieron repentinamente __tras graduarnos__ de la primaria – aunque no pensé que lo recordaría… no, no puede ser. Ésta debe ser una de sus ideas impulsivas, y dudo mucho que aprendiera a tocar la ba-_

"¡Está decidido entonces! ¡Desde este momento, se crea el club de música ligera de Sakuragaoka! ¡Yo seré la presidente y baterista!" Ritsu cruzó sus brazos sintiéndose importante. Yui y Mugi aplaudieron.

"¡Espera un minuto, Ritsu-senpai, necesitamos a una bajista!" Azusa interrumpió su festejo, mirando pensativa a la auto-proclamada presidente.

Mio tragó saliva.

"¿Qué estás diciendo, Nakano? Tenemos a nuestra bajista justo aquí," contestó Ritsu, desconcertada.

"¿Quién?"

"Mio, por supuesto."

"¿Eeeeeeeeehhhhhh? ¿Mio-chan, sabes tocar el bajo?" Yui estaba sorprendida. Olviden eso, todas tenían una mirada de asombro en sus rostros, excepto Mugi.

Mio sintió un espasmo vascular.

"¿Por qué estás tan segura de que sé tocar el bajo… o de qué quiero unirme a tu clubecito?" habló Mio, irritada.

Sin sonrisa presumida, no había nada más que certeza en los gestos de Ritsu mientras volteaba para confrontarla.

"Sólo lo sé."

* * *

><p>Mugi tarareaba para sí, su corazón literalmente irradiaba felicidad. No sólo fue capaz de hacerse amiga de Ritsu, también fue capaz de ver más de esas 'hermosas interacciones'.<p>

La rubia acaba de salir del consejo estudiantil, donde Nodoka preparaba todo lo necesario para hacer oficial el club. Sólo pensar en el club era suficiente para hacerle sonreír.

_Tal vez esto era lo que faltaba. Había YuiAzu, pero necesitábamos a alguien que uniera realmente a nuestro grupo. ¡Pero, me sorprendió que Ricchan supiera que Mio-chan sabe tocar el bajo! Pensé que no se habían visto en ¿cinco años? Muero por preguntarles sobre su pasado~_

Mio permaneció en silencio el resto del almuerzo. Por la forma en que la capucha cubría sus ojos era difícil descifrar que estaba pensando. Regresaron al salón sin ningún incidente (si no contamos a las fans acosadoras). Después, al final del día, Mio se salió de clases temprano, como siempre; Yui tenía servicio y, aparentemente, Azusa también. Entonces Mugi le pidió a Ritsu que se adelantara al almacén, donde tendrían su primera reunión del club; la rubia pensó que las dos necesitaban un tiempo a solas para ponerse al tanto, así que se ofreció a encargarse de todo con Nodoka.

_Les pedí que llevaran la batería y mi Korgy al almacén. Espero que lo hicieran – esos trabajadores no debería intimidarse por la leyenda urbana, ¿cierto? _Se preguntó Mugi con diversión, caminando hacia su 'salón del club'. _Espero que Mio-chan no se moleste porque usemos su lugar como nuestro salón del club. Ella es nuestra bajista… ¿cierto? No lo refutó durante el almuerzo - ¿qué fue ese ruido?_

Mugi aceleró su paso pero trató de ser los más sigilosa posible. Se escondió detrás de la puerta, asomándose con curiosidad-

0-0

Mio miraba con furia el saco de box, jadeando. Desde que llegó al almacén había estado descargando todos sus conflictos emocionales en el pobre objeto. Le importaba poco si se había perdido un examen o algo; sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo en el salón, alguien saldría herido.

_Esa insufrible idiota… ¿cómo supo? ¿Cómo puede decir eso con una cara seria? ¿Qué quiere, qué está buscando? _La morena pateó el saco violentamente. _Puede actuar como tonta con Yui y las demás… pero no puede engañarme. Lo veo en sus ojos. Y lo que dijo Taka – Ritsu Tainaka, ¿qué has estado haciendo durante estos 5 años? _Pateó el saco de nuevo, pero esta vez el golpe fue más suave. _¿Qué te pasó, Ritsu? ¿Por qué te busca Taka?_

"Deberías dejar de hacer eso, sabes, el saco se va a romper y toda la arena se va a salir… no quieres eso, ¿verdad?"

Con el latir de su corazón rugiendo en sus oídos, Mio controló su expresión e inhaló profundamente. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" _¿Cómo se acercó a mí tan sigilosamente, de nuevo?_

Silencio. Ritsu estaba recargada contra la pared, con sus manos en sus bolsillos y mirando a Mio con una expresión ilegible.

"Contéstame."

Siguió el silencio.

Luego Mio caminó hacia Ritsu, un paso a la vez. Ésta última continuó observando a la primera sin pronunciar palabra, hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros.

"¿Qué, no hay sonrisas o ridículas bromas como la que hiciste esta mañana?" una voz suave y profunda. Una amenaza.

"¿Por qué? ¿Eso quieres?" levantó la ceja.

Mio golpeó con su mano izquierda la pared metálica justo a lado de la cabeza de la otra chica, el sonido retumbaba en el espacioso almacén. Ritsu simplemente la miraba sin parpadear.

"No me retes," bajo la sombra de la capucha, los ojos de Mio parecían carbón hirviendo, "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Mugi me dijo que esperara a todas aquí, algo sobre una reunió-"

"¡Sabes que no hablo de eso!" con su mano derecha Mio tiró de la corbata de Ritsu y la acercó, hasta que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros. "Transferirte a Sakuragaoka en el último año de preparatoria… ¿qué estás planeando?" _¿Por qué te busca Taka? Dime…_

Mio se frustraba más a cada segundo. Hasta ahora Ritsu seguía indiferente, pero para Mio era como si la chica tuviera una mirada engreída; de algún modo Mio se sentía inferior, impotente y menospreciada – y ella repudiaba más que a nada ese sentimiento.

Ritsu suspiró.

"No estoy planeando nada."

"¿Oh? La forma cómo actúas con Yui y las demás no encaja con la forma en que actuaste el otro día – ¿qué estás tratando de ganar engañándolas así?" _Eres igual que yo. Pero yo no finjo una personalidad._

"¿Actuar?" Ritsu torció los labios. "No, sólo estaba siendo yo misma. Yui aún me trata igual que siempre. Sería grosero no hacer lo mismo, ¿cierto? En cuanto al otro día, solo te traté de la misma forma que tú me trataste."

_¿Está tratando de decir que es mi culpa? _"Entonces, ¿qué tal tu estúpida broma de esta mañana?"

"Oh, eso," Ritsu se encogió de hombros, "Eso sólo fue una prueba para ver si aún reaccionabas."

Mio apretó más la corbata; cualquier otra persona no soportaría la presión en su garganta – pero no esta castaña, que sólo sonreía.

"¿Una prueba-?"

Rió ligeramente. "¿Qué puedo decir? Molestarte es como mi segunda naturaleza, Mio-_chan_."

"¡Deja de llamarme tanta familiaridad, Tainaka!"

Todo pasó muy rápido, antes de que Mio pudiera parpadear; en un momento tenía a Ritsu contra la pared, sujetando su corbata, y un instante después la situación se invirtió – Ritsu tenía una mano a lado de su cabeza y la otra apretaba fuertemente su brazo. La corbata lentamente se zafó de la débil mano de Mio. Sus brazos permanecieron a sus costados casi inútiles.

Esos orbes ámbar tenían un feroz destello, haciendo que Mio se sintiera minúscula e indefensa, a pesar de que ella era más alta. Ritsu se acercó, casi mejilla con mejilla; estaban tan cerca que parecía que se abrazaban. Su respiración zumbaba en los oídos de Mio, haciéndola temblar sutilmente.

"No me llames por mi apellido, Mio," la mano de Ritsu dejó de apretar y se deslizó hasta su hombro, la acción parecía encantadora y amenazadora a la vez. "No puedes distanciarte de mí. Voy a estar aquí te guste o no."

_Cómo se atreve- _La previa mente en blanco de Mio ahora estaba llena de rabia. Zafó su inmóvil brazo del agarre de Ritsu. Su mano izquierda estaba empuñándose, intentando golpear el estómago de la desprotegida chic-

"¿Un puñetazo, Mio?" Ritsu fácilmente atrapó su mano, y Mio se sorprendió de que no pudiera retirarla. "Pensé que usabas principalmente las patadas del kickboxing… no uses tus manos tan irresponsablemente, Mio" Ritsu se acercó de nuevo, esta vez sus narices casi se tocaban. "A diferencia de ti, no tengo reparos en usar mis manos en peleas."

_Muy cerca. _"¿Eso es una amenaza?" siseó Mio enojada, mirando fijamente los ojos de la otra joven.

Tiró un rodillazo, obligando a Ritsu a retroceder para evadir el golpe. Mio le metió el pie a su oponente inmediatamente, provocando que tropezara hacia atrás. Sin perder un segundo, Mio tiró una potente patada gancho, tratando de derribarla.

A pesar que perdió el equilibrio, Ritsu pudo bloquear el ataque con el dorso de la mano. Mio siguió atacando furiosamente, cada golpe era más frenético y descuidado a cada segundo. Sin embargo, Ritsu, sólo bloqueaba las patadas, rehusándose a contraatacar.

"¿Por qué no peleas conmigo?"

Tiró una patada y Ritsu la esquivó.

"¿Estás subestimándome?"

Luego esquivó un gancho.

"¿Por qué no me tomas en serio?" _Ritsu era igual que esas personas. Era igual que ellos. Falsos. Fingían que les importaba, fingían tratarme por igual, fingían ser mis amigos, mentiras, mentiras, mentiras-_

Mio aún podía verlo, esas sonrisas burlonas y pretensiosas. Sentía que sus ojos ardían por esos terribles recuerdos de la secundaria.

De repente, su tobillo hizo contacto con la mejilla de Ritsu. _¿Qué está haciendo? Pudo ser capaz de bloquearlo. _Mio detuvo sus ataques, mirando con inseguridad a la chica.

Ritsu yacía ahí, en silencio. Lentamente, usó su manga para limpiar su mejilla roja; sus ojos se ocultaban detrás de su largo fleco.

"N-no puedo pelear contigo, Mio" murmuró. Se alejó, caminó hacia las cajas de madera, dio un salto y se recostó, apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos.

Mio se quedó ahí por unos segundos, tontamente, sin moverse. Trataba de entender el repentino cambio de actitud de Ritsu, pero su mente seguía carente de pensamientos lógicos. Decidiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era ignorar a Ritsu, Mio metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, caminando hacia la pared metálica y recargándose en ella.

"Ritsu idiota" murmuró, su corazón seguía latiendo inusualmente rápido.

El dolor sordo en su corazón ya no pareció afectar tanto cuando vio a Ritsu sonriendo en respuesta.

0-0

Mugi tragó, aún tratando de procesar lo que había visto. No era la primera vez que veía pelear a su mejor amiga, pero ciertamente era la primera vez que veía tan nerviosa a Mio. La chica de cabello negro nunca antes había perdido la calma, especialmente durante una pelea.

Pero Ritsu era capaz de afectar tanto a Mio.

Cuando las dos comenzaron a pelear (o más bien, cuando Mio comenzó a atacar), Mugi estaba entre detenerlas o darles privacidad. Sabía que una forastera como ella no podía meterse entre ellas – había una especie de vínculo especial entre esas dos, Mugi estaba segura, y necesitaban arreglarlo las dos.

Así que, todo lo que podía hacer como mejor amiga de Mio _(¿en serio lo soy?) _era tratarlas con normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Entonces tendré que preguntarle a Yui-chan qué pasó entre ellas, _Mugi hizo una nota mental. Después de observarlas por unos momentos más, las dos ya no hicieron nada, Mugi decidió hacer acto de presencia.

"Lo siento, llego tarde, Mio-chan, Ricchan," entró tan tranquila como pudo, esperando que su voz sonara normal.

"Hola, Mugi, ¿cómo te fue con Nodoka?" Ritsu se levantó de las cajas, sonriéndole alegremente.

_Esta no es la verdadera Ricchan- no, ella misma lo dijo. Esta es la Ricchan que Yui-chan conoce. La Ricchan con que la que Mio-chan peleó está reservada sólo para Mio-chan. Ricchan no me está tratando diferente. _Se dijo firmemente Mugi. Esperaba que su ligero titubeo no despertara sospechas en la chica de ojos ámbar.

"Todo salió bien – a partir de hoy somos oficialmente miembros del club de música ligera de Sakuragaoka. Oh, y le pedí a la profesora Sawako que fuera nuestra tutora."

"¡Perfecto! Heh, Sawa-chan es nuestra tutora, ¿eh? Eso debe ser interesante."

_¿Ya llama a nuestra maestra igual que Yui-chan? _Mugi se rió.

"Muy bien, ¿dónde está Yui y Nakano? ¡No puedo esperar a tocar esa batería!" Ritsu saltó, aparentemente, inagotada después del 'encuentro'. Caminó hacia la batería Yamaha Hipgig, palmeando cariñosamente los platillos Avedis Zildjian. Mugi no pudo evitar sonreír. _Parece que a Ricchan le gusta esa batería. Hice bien en conseguirla amarilla._

"¡Lo siento, llegamos tarde!" Azusa llegó corriendo con una somnolienta Yui.

"Vamos, despierta, Yui. ¡Quiero escuchar una de sus canciones!" Ritsu sacudió a la chica, que sólo bostezó y talló sus ojos.

"Me perdí mi siesta, y necesito los bocadillos de Ui, Ricchan" dijo con tristeza, "¡Normalmente estoy en casa a esta hora!"

"¿…qué eres, una niña?"

Mugi les sonrió, sintiéndose mejor con esta tipo de interacciones que las del tipo 'lleno de rencor'. "Yui-chan, puedo traer bocadillos mañana. Ricchan, ¿por qué no mejor comenzamos a practicar mañana? Parece que Yui-chan dejó a Guitah en casa."

"¡Guiiitah!" gritó Yui, como si se acabara de dar cuenta. Azusa talló sus sienes.

"Está bien," Ritsu se notaba ligeramente decepcionada, "Bueno, entonces no podemos hacer nada hoy. ¿Qué tal esto? – trataremos de componer al menos una canción para el fin de semana, ¿qué les parece? ¡Y no olviden la letra!"

"La letra, lo puedo intentar, pero no sé componer canciones," contestó Yui, algo perdida. Ritsu parpadeó, mirando a Azusa para una explicación. La kouhai respondió excusándose, "Mugi-senpai compuso nuestras canciones, Ritsu-senpai. Y las letras… bueno, Mugi-senpai dijo que alguien las escribía para nosotras."

"Sí, no te preocupes por eso, Ricchan. Mio-chan y yo empezaremos esta noche a componer una nueva canción," Mugi le dio un vistazo a su retraída amiga, rezando que aceptara. La morena se encogió de hombros. Mugi tomó eso como buena señal.

"¿Eeeh? ¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo Mio-chan fue la que compuso nuestras letras?" Yui quedó boquiabierta, "pero las letras eran tan-"

"¿Qué?" finalmente Mio habló, su voz era peligrosamente dulce. Yui inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza, "¡N-nada!"

Ritsu miró pensativamente a Mio luego miró a Mugi, "Entonces, ¿lo harás, Mugi?"

"No te preocupes, Ricchan, déjanoslos a nosotras."

"¡Eso es genial! ¡Me alegra que te unieras al club, Mugi!" la chica de ojos ámbar palmeó su hombro cariñosamente. "Ya que no podemos hacer nada hoy, terminamos la reunión ahora."

Parecía que Yui quería decir algo, probablemente quería platicar más con su amiga de la infancia; miraba con curiosidad la mejilla roja de Ritsu, pero luego la castaña asintió decisivamente.

"Bien, Ricchan," corrió a abrazar a la presidente de su club, quien le regresó el gesto, "Te veré mañana entonces."

"Sí, nos vemos mañana, Yui." La sonrisa de Ritsu era tenue, pero se podía ver lo feliz que estaba con ese simple gesto.

"Vamos, Azu-nyan, creo que Ui y Jun-chan aún están en la entrada," Yui sacó a la protestante kouhai del almacén.

"¡E-espera, Yui-senpai! Aún no me he despedido d-"

_¿Sentiría Yui-chan la tensión entre Ricchan y Mio-chan? De cualquier manera, es mejor que no nos quedemos aquí. _"Vamos, Mio-chan" le dijo Mugi a la silenciosa chica.

Mio suspiró con reticencia, pero aún así siguió a la rubia fuera del almacén. Las tres caminaron hacia el estacionamiento en un incómodo silencio; Mio ya no irradiaba hostilidad, pero se rehusaban a mirarse. Mugi estaba bastante incómoda, caminando entre ellas, y era incapaz de iniciar una conversación.

Cuando Ritsu se montó en su motocicleta, Mugi encontró finalmente el valor para romper el silencio. "E-ehm, ¿qué tan lejos vives, Ricchan?"

"¿Mm? Sólo a cinco minutos en moto, supongo, aunque manejo bastante rápido. ¿Dónde vives, Mugi? Puedo llevarte… y a Mio, si quieren." Ritsu giró su casco, aún sin mirar a Mio.

"Está bien, Ricchan. Mio-chan y yo vivimos en el campus, en el dormitorio de allá," Mugi señaló al edificio en dirección opuesta al almacén.

"¿Vives en dormitorio, Mio?" Ritsu colocó su casco en su regazo, mirándolo atentamente.

"…sí." _Al menos Mio-chan está contestando. _Mugi las miraba alternadamente, inquieta.

"¿Cómo están los Señores Akiyama? Es difícil imaginar que te dejaran vivir lejos de casa," dijo Ritsu casualmente, "recuerdo que solían consentirt-"

"Están trabajando en el extranjero," interrumpió Mio severamente, "Y no, ya no me consienten. Saben que puedo cuidarme sola."

"Ya veo," orbes ámbar parpadeaban a la chica de cabello negro, que aún veían al suelo, rehusándose a mirarla.

Después de otro incómodo silencio, Ritsu se puso el casco. "Bueno, nos vemos maña-"

"¿Cómo están los Señores Tainaka? ¿Y Satoshi?" Mio habló repentinamente, al fin se atrevió a mirar a Ritsu. "No pensé que te dejarían tener una moto… recuerdo que a tu madre no le gustaba mucho que tu padre usara una motocicleta…"

Debido al casco sólo se veían los ojos de Ritsu; estaban en blanco, pero Mugi vio algo muy brevemente – dolor puro.

"Murieron hace cuatro años." Respondió sin emoción.

Mugi necesitó todo de sí para no jadear o mirar el rostro de Mio.

"Bien entonces, nos vemos mañana." Cerró la visera con calma, acelerando la moto. Se alejó de ellas sin mirar atrás.

Mugi salió de su asombro; echó un vistazo a su congelada amiga, que aún miraba la espalda de Ritsu.

"¿Mio-chan? Regresemos a nuestro dormitorio," dijo Mugi suavemente.

Parpadeando, Mio asintió y siguió robóticamente a Mugi. La morena ni siquiera intentó regresar al almacén.

Cuando Mio se sentó en su cama, escribió algo como letras en su libreta, Mugi no preguntó nada.

_Ha sido un día muy largo, y todavía hay muchas cosas que no sé, que no entiendo. Aunque estoy feliz que alguien como Ricchan viniera a nuestra escuela. Tal vez, ella puede ayudar a Mio-chan… ayudarla cuando yo no puedo._

Mugi sólo observaba a su amiga en silencio, lista para ayudarla si lo necesitaba.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué están haciendo aquí, idiotas? ¿El otro día no fue suficiente?"<p>

"¡E-esa perra mandó a mi hermano al hospital!"

"¡Sí, sí! ¡Cada que ve verde neón, comienza a ahogarse!"

"¡Y tú! ¡Tú rompiste la nariz del líder!"

Estrelló su puño contra la pared. Tenso silencio.

"¿Y?"

Barras de metal y palos resonaban contra el suelo. Navajas destellaban bajo la luz de la Luna, iluminando el oscuro callejón.

"¿Y? ¡Vamos a matarte antes de ir tras esa perra de Akiyama!"

Se escuchaba el sonido de huesos rompiéndose, jadeos y susurros temerosos.

"No la involucren de nuevo." Tono fatalista. "¿Crees que puedes vencerme sólo porque encontraste más compañeros y algunas armas?"

"¡N-no we afustas! ¡Pe tefemos rodeada!" la voz era confusa y espesa con sangre.

Silencio perturbador. Un grito de agonía.

"¿Q-qué le hiciste a su ojo?" Incredulidad.

"Oh, sólo un golpecito con mi baqueta de repuesto."

Pasos inseguros. Quejidos. Evasivos de retirarse.

"¡Eso es pelear sucio!"

Fuertes pisadas. Los quejidos se callaron.

"¿Oh? ¿Y ustedes qué están haciendo aquí, en un callejón cerca de mi escuela, portando todos esos peligrosos objetos?"

"¡M-muévete! Sólo queremos pelear con esa Akiyam-"

Se escucharon costillas rompiéndose, luego un resoplido y algo caía contra el suelo.

"Pensé que también me querían."

Pasos depredadores.

"Déjenme decirles algo – no soy tan amable como Mio."

Unos ojos ámbar destellaban ferozmente bajo la luz de la Luna.

"Y desafortunadamente para ustedes, estoy de mal humor."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**To be continued. . .**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>NdT<strong>**: Bueno, que les pareció? Interesante? O aburrido? Díganmelo.

**Antecedentes** (o sea palabras directas de AdrenaVeris):

Azusa y Ritsu fueron a la misma secundaria. Sakuragaoka, por lo que Adrena percibe en el anime, se localiza en una ciudad tranquila.

El estilo de pelea de Mio es similar al kickboxing, enfocándose más en las patadas y rodillazos.

Ritsu tiene una mezcla de todo - básicamente va según su instinto. No tiene reparos en usar usar armas o atacar a alguien desarmado... o hacer trampa...

Se mencionó en el capítulo uno, Mugi sabe lo básico de Judo, para defensa personal y no es usado en peleas grupales.

(Y una aclaración que disfrutare hacer) Puede ser que por este capítulo lo pareciera, pero Ritsu no es más fuerte que Mio. Sólo que Mio no pelea como lo hace siempre. Diríamos que están al mismo nivel.

Ya he dicho todo lo importante (creo) como tengo taaaaan buena memoria que ya no recuerdo lo que iba decir ahorita .-. ah sí... probablemente lo próximo que actualice sea **Espiral** (eso si encuentro donadores de sangre) y si alguien busca ese fic, les informo que está en clasificación M, por si no lo encontraban en la página principal (lo malo de no tener cuenta y no poder "suscribirse" a mí, verdad?)

Bueh, es todo lo importante que tenía que decir, después de todo sé que casi nadie llega hasta aquí, probablemente sólo leen "To be continued", me maldicen por no apresurarme en traducir y cierran la ventana del Internet, en fin, GRACIAS a las personas que me siguen dejando review! Y No, gracias (valga la redundancia) a las personas que me agregan como favoritos ya que eso en realidad no me importa...

Y también GRACIAS! A **Sofie Puckle **por su gran ayuda en el beting de este fic, gracias! :3

Ce tout per oggi! Ci vediamo another day! Remember? Soy estudiante de Idiomas, y sí, se supone que también hablo francés e italiano (repito: se supone)

VolKatina se va a la Universidad, hoy es (por fin!) viernes, salgo super tarde (8pm, tomando en cuenta que entro a las 8am y sí, aquí son ahora mismo las 5:45am), además me dicen finalmente si soy buena o un asco para traducir en mi materia de Traducción, osea que me darán calificación xD y luego me toca acompañar a mi ane-san y a la niña q me gustaba en su ensayo de canto en francés, y no espero que al llegar a casa tenga muchas reviews (así que no sería la primera vez que hablo sola).

Paká! (y sí, también sé algo de ruso!)


	5. Ch05 Genius?

Hola... hola! Aquí **Adri VolKatina** reportándose desde algún lugar de este gran mundo, como les prometí, regresé con **No, Gracias** :3 capítulo 5... uno bastante interesante que me gusta mucho X3

Bueno, las notas y comentarios vienen al final... ahora sólo puedo decir: Disfruten su lectura! ^^

* * *

><p><em>Nuestras sonrisas en plena floración, la gente alrededor del mundo<br>Si podemos hacerlos sonreír, es increíble, conmovedor_

**Capítulo 5 - Genius…?**

"¿Ritsu-senpai?"

"Hola, Nakano, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Ah, te dije que dejaras de llamarme por mi apellido, ya no estamos en secundaria."

"Heh, se me olvida. Sabes, Azusa, los hábitos son difíciles de romper."

Asintiendo con la cabeza en aprobación, le pequeña se sentó a lado de su senpai, quien estaba acostada boca arriba. "¿Estás saltándote clases, Ritsu-senpai?" _Ahora que lo pienso, esta es la primera vez que puedo hablarte a solas desde hace una semana que se formó nuestra banda._

"Ahora no tengo ganas de tomar matemáticas," Ritsu se encogió de hombros, "También estás saltándotelas, Azusa?"

"No me confundas contigo, Ritsu-senpai. Tenemos hora libre – vine a revisar si Yui-senpai estaba durmiendo en la azotea como de costumbre." _Pero Yui-senpai ha estado más alegre desde que llegaste, Ritsu-senpai. Tal vez ya no necesite venir aquí a pensar cosas._

"Yui, eh" Ritsu se incorporó, jugueteando con el cabello de Azusa, "Realmente te gusta, ¿verdad?"

"¿D-de qué estás hablando?" El rostro de la pequeña se tornó rojo al instante, haciendo reír con complicidad a la otra. _No me gusta Yui-senpai… al menos, ¡no de esa forma! No hay maner- bueno, admiro su manejo de la guitarra, sí, pero no hay manera que me guste-_

"Está bien admitirlo, ¿sabes? Finalmente encontraste a alguien con quien tocar tu guitarra. Sigo sorprendida que Yui sea así de buena, nunca imagine que sería capaz de tocar la guitarra."

"R-Ritsu-senpai…" Azusa desvió la mirada, aún agitada. _No has cambiado, ¿cierto, Ritsu-senpai? _Aún recordaba ese fatídico día durante la secundaria-

0-0

_Un niñita con largo cabello negro caminaba por la calle con su cabeza agachada. Su rasguñada mano sujetaba la correa de la guitarra tan fuerte que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Su cabello estaba desordenado, completamente disparejo; su uniforme estaba sucio, sus mangas y falda estaban cubiertas de lodo; y había perdido un zapato. La gente la empujaba, yendo en su propio mundo sin prestarle atención a la pobre chica._

_Sin embargo, sus ojos granate aún ardían con determinación._

_Siguió caminando por la congestionada calle, sus ojos trataban de encontrar rápidamente un callejón o un atajo, algo que la alejara de esa muchedumbre._

_Finalmente, entre los anuncios publicitarios, divisó un callejón oculto. Se metió en el estrecho lugar, y suspiró aliviada._

_En verdad odiaba vivir en esa pequeña ciudad. No había parques a donde pudiera practicar la guitarra – por lo menos, no había parques a donde podría practicar sola, en paz. Cualquier otro lugar, como el tejado de la escuela, estaba muy expuesto; podía ser encontrada fácilmente por sus compañeros de clase, quienes la atormentaban cada vez que podían._

_Tampoco quería practicar en casa; con sus padres fuera la mayoría del tiempo, dando conciertos de jazz, el pequeño apartamento parecía demasiado reducido, demasiado solitario._

"_Si sigo por aquí, podré encontrar la ribera," Azusa Nakano murmuró para si, acelerando el paso. Hizo el esfuerzo de buscar el río, donde había una perfecta área debajo del puente. Al fin podría practicar sin perturbaciones._

"_Si recuerdo correctamente, aquí debería doblar a la izq-" dobló en la esquina, sólo para congelarse de miedo ante la vista frente a ella._

_Pelea de pandillas._

_Era más horrible que las imágenes que había visto en las noticias, o los rumores que había escuchado. Literalmente todo servía como arma – botellas rotas, tapas de botes de basura, incluso llaves. Estaba oscuro, pero Azusa podía ver claramente sus heridas con sangre, ¿qué estaban haciendo, peleando a muerte? No parecía que estuvieran peleando para un lado en particular; era como si todos estuvieran peleando individualmente, así el que quedaba de pie era el ganador, el más fuerte. Una batalla campal._

Muévete. ¡Muévete! ¡Tienes que salir de aquí, ahora! _Azusa gritó por dentro, indispuestas a moverse sus piernas. _¡Tienes que irte antes de que uno de ellos te vea!

"_Mm, parece que eso puede hacer algo de daño. Dámela, chica," repentinamente, un chico con un paliacate apareció frente a ella. Tenía un cuchillo en su mano, y – Azusa tragó con horror – estaba manchado de rojo. Extendió el brazo y rudamente sujetó la guitarra. Desprevenida, ella gritó y vio conmocionada como le quitaban su guitarra._

¡No! ¡Todo menos mi guitarra! Es lo único que puedo hacer, lo único que puede hacerme olvidar – _Azusa rodeó la guitarra con su manita. El chico gruñó, enojado y trató de quitarla._

"_¡No, no te la lleves! ¡Devuélvemela!" gritó, pero entre todos esos gritos y bramidos su voz era como el maullido de un gatito perdido en una tormenta._

"_¡Si no la sueltas, te obligaré!" Azusa no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando el cuchillo repentinamente se dirigía hacia ella._

_Sintió que alguien la empujó fuerte; su espalda golpeó la pared con un sonido sordo. Desorientada, se dio cuenta que su guitarra estaba otra vez en sus brazos, a salvo. _

_Su salvadora llevaba una chamarra negra y pantalones viejos; su cabello marrón le llegaba hasta los hombros y su largo fleco cubría sus ojos. El chico apretaba su mano, adolorido; el ensangrentado cuchillo estaba en el suelo lejos de él, junto con algo que parecía una diadema amarilla._

_La chica corrió hacia él, bajando el paliacate de su cabeza. Ciego, el chico meneaba los brazos frenéticamente, tratando de dar un golpe. La chica fácilmente esquivaba los torpes golpes y le pegó en la mandíbula con su espinilla. Escupió sangre, ya que se mordió la lengua. Se quitó el paliacate y atacó. La chica movió una pierna hacia delante, como si fuera a patearlo. El chico se detuvo abruptamente, preparado para bloquearla cuando ella regresó su pierna mientras le daba un puñetazo directo, estrellando su puño derecho en su rostro._

_Azusa hizo un gesto por el sonido de la ruptura de nariz. El chico cayó hacia atrás, agarrando su nariz. Azusa sintió que sujetaban su mano, su salvadora la jalaba mientras huían de la pelea. No supo cuánto corrieron pero cuando finalmente llegaron a la ribera, ella estaba sin aliento._

"_No vuelvas a hacer eso. Alguien como tú no debería estar en ese lugar," Azusa se encontraba bajo el escrutinio de un par de penetrantes ojos ámbar._

"_M-me perdí. Solo quería venir aquí, al río," habló tímidamente. Salvadora o no, aún no estaba segura de cómo hablarle a la extraña. Verdaderamente, esos ojos la ponían muy inquieta._

"_Bueno, ya estás aquí," la chica más alta se encogió de hombros, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Estaba a punto de irse cuando Azusa notó algo._

"_E-espera. Tu frente… está sangrando," corrió hacia ella, sacando un pañuelo._

_La chica de ojos ámbar tocó su frente con incredulidad; palmeó el área, pasando por alto la sangre, buscando algo que ya no estaba ahí._

"_No está," murmuró. Permaneció en silencio mientras Azusa limpiaba la sangre cuidadosamente, revelando una pequeña cortada._

"_L-lo siento."_ ¿No está qué? _Pero Azusa no se atrevió a preguntar más. Escuchando su disculpa, la otra chica salió de sus pensamientos._

"_Nah, está bien. Debí haber esquivado el cuchillo."_

"_T-todavía… no te he agradecido por salvarm-"_

"_No es nada, ¿ok? Estabas en el lugar y momento equivocado. Bien entonces-" la chica se detuvo, mirando de arriba abajo a Azusa. "Heh, por un momento pensé que eras… no importa, sus ojos son grises. Mm, ahora que lo pienso, llevas el uniforme de mi escuela. ¿Cómo te llamas?"_

"_Azusa Nakano," la pequeña respondió insegura. _No creo haberte visto antes…? No podría olvidar tus ojos…

"_Ritsu Tainaka. Llámame Ritsu. Dime, sabes tocar la guitarra, ¿cierto?"_

"_S-sí. Por eso estaba en el callejón… Ritsu-senpai. Estaba buscando un lugar para practicar. Quería venir aquí, pero me perdí."_

"_¿Mm? ¿Por qué no practicas en la escuela? ¿O en casa? Parece un terrible trabajo venir hasta aquí para tocar tu guitarra."_

"_No puedo practicar en la escuela. No les caigo bien a mis compañeros. Y tampoco quiero tocar la guitarra en mi casa. No hay nadie." Abrazó su guitarra. Ritsu miró su uniforme sucio y su zapato faltante. Frunció el ceño, entrecerró sus ojos. Azusa suprimió un escalofrío. _Hasta ha sido amable, pero… aún así… estaba peleando con esas personas…

"_No quieres estar sola en casa… puedo entender eso," murmuró Ritsu, acostándose en el césped. "¿Hay alguna razón por la cual tus compañeros… te traten así?"_

_Azusa mordió su labio, parpadeando. Ritsu rió. "Está bien, dime, no muerdo, sabes."_

S-supongo que no dolerá decirle. _"B-bueno, dicen que soy muy seria. No les gusta la forma en que hablo o en que hago las cosas. Se burlan de mi altura – siempre dicen que mi guitarra es del mismo tamaño que yo. Dicen que sólo tengo buenas calificaciones porque soy la consentida del profesor… o que utilizo mi apariencia o algo así. Tal vez, tal vez debería dejar de ser-"_

"_No," dijo Ritsu firmemente. Azusa volteó a contemplar a su senpai, confundida._

"_No tienes que cambiar quien eres, Nakano. Sólo sé quien eres. Tú eres tú… nadie puede cambiar eso."_

_Azusa no entendía cómo ésta senpai, una completa extraña, podía decir eso con tal convicción, como si entendiera. Aunque lo que sorprendió a Azusa, fue que creía en las palabras de la chica de ojos ámbar._

"_¿Sólo ser yo?"_

"_¡Sip! Sólo sé tú. Puedes hacer eso, ¿cierto?" sonrió en tono alentador._

Sí… supongo que puedo. Eso no suena tan difícil. Tiene una linda sonrisa. Tal vez, no es tan aterradora. _"Gracias, Ritsu-senpai."_

"_¿Qué te dije sobre agarcer- bueno, de hecho hay algo que puedes hacer."_

"_¿Qué es?"_ Quiero pagarte de alguna manera…

"_¿Tocarías algo para mí?"_

"_Tocar-" Azusa no podía creer lo que oía. Por primera vez, alguien además de sus padres le pedía que tocara su guitarra. Alguien que en verdad quería escuchar sus canciones. "P-por supuesto, aunque aún soy una principiante."_

_Sujetando cuidadosamente su Fender Mustang roja con blanco, Azusa comenzó a tocar una simple canción. Mientras tocaba, Ritsu la observaba atentamente y con su dedo golpeaba rítmicamente el césped. Cuando Azusa terminó, sintió que podía flotar sólo del júbilo._

"_Principiante ¿dices? Eres muy buena, ¿sabes? Puedo ver que amas tocar tu guitarra, digo, finalmente sonreíste," la chica sonrió, alborotando el cabello de Azusa. La morena se sonrojó, tocando su propio rostro con incredulidad. _¿E-estaba sonriendo?

"_¿T-también tocas un instrumento, Ritsu-senpai? P-parece que te gusta la música."_

"_Nah… aunque me gustaría aprender a tocar la batería. Amo la música."_

"_E-em, en ese caso, estoy segura de que mis padres conocen a alguien que pueda enseñarte bate-"_

"_¿En serio? ¡Sería increíble! Entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana en la azotea de la escuela? Me gustaría escucharte tocar más."_

_Oyendo la mención de la escuela, la sonrisa de Azusa se desvaneció. "Pero mis compañeros subirán y, bueno, no quiero causarte ningún problema y le pueden hacer algo a mi guita-"_

"_Heh, ¿tus compañeros? Bueno, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, Nakano. No tienes que hacer nada, en serio," Ritsu sonrió, "Sólo anda conmigo, y estarás bien."_

0-0

_Y desde ese día, la gente no se atrevió a meterse conmigo. _Azusa rió para sus adentros. _Aún recuerdo cómo me miraban cuando llegué a la escuela por primera vez en tu moto… eras realmente alguien especia, ¿cierto, Ritsu-senpai? La gente siempre te retaba… y nunca perdías. Todos los días, ibas a la azotea a escucharme tocar la guitarra. Todavía recuerdo lo que me dijiste – no formarías una banda, porque le habías prometido a alguien que lo harías en la preparatoria. Ese alguien es Mio-senpai, ¿cierto?_

"Gracias, Ritsu-senpai."

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"Por nada," Azusa sonrió para si, "Aunque tengo una pregunta, Ritsu-senpai. Hace una semana, el día que formamos nuestra banda, la policía encontró a muchos pandilleros inconcientes cerca de nuestra escuela. Fuiste… tú, ¿no es así?"

"¿Mmm? Tal vez." Ritsu sonrió con indiferencia, dando un profundo respiro.

Azusa dio un vistazo a los curitas en los nudillos, mejilla y rodillas de la chica. _Recuerdo que Mugi-senpai y Yui-senpai se alteraron por los vendajes en tu brazo. Deja de ser tan descuidada sé que res fuerte pero aún así- _Azusa trató de imaginar la respuesta de la otra chica, y suspiró. _Sólo reirías, diciendo que no es nada. Realmente no has cambiado, ¿cierto? _"Pero… Ritsu-senpai, ya no tienes razón para descargar tu frustración, ¿verdad? En aquel entonces me dijiste que sólo buscabas pelear a causa de…" Azusa bajó la voz, insegura "…la muerte de tu familia."

"Oh, eso. No, no te preocupes, superé la muerte de mi familia hace mucho," Azusa hizo una mueca ante su franca respuesta, "No te preocupes, Azusa, no sólo peleo porque me gusta."

Ritsu se detuvo, sus ojos ámbar se enfocaron en el par de gorriones que descansaban en la azotea. Se paró repentinamente, el movimiento hizo que las aves volaran.

"¿Para que hiciste eso?"

Ritsu se encogió de hombros. Unos momentos después, un águila aterrizó en el mismo lugar, frustrado de que sus presas ya no estuvieran ahí. Rió, cruzando sus brazos con orgullo.

"La única razón que me hace pelear, Azusa, es que mis personas queridas sean amenazadas."

"¿Personas queridas?" Azusa sintió que su rostro se sonrojó por sus palabras tan directas.

Ritsu rió suavemente por su expresión. "¡Sip! Eres mi importante kouhai, Azusa; si no te hubiera conocido en aquel entonces, probablemente habría olvidado mi amor por la música. Aunque sólo he conocido a Mugi por una semana… bueno, ¡los bocadillos que trae son increíbles! Las canciones que compone también son asombrosas, sin mencionar que es una chica realmente buena y linda. Yui sigue siendo la misma cabeza hueca de siempre, pero eso es lo que me gusta de ella; no puedes evitar sentirte feliz cada que ella está cerca. Heh, estoy segura de que tú sabes eso mejor que yo."

"¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" _¡Agh, deja de hablar de Yui-senpai!_

"Ch ch. Sé honesta contigo misma, Azusa~"

Sintiéndose muy a la defensiva y muy irritada por esas preguntas, Azusa atacó también. "¿Q-qué hay de Mio-senpai y tú? ¿No fue ella la razón por la que formaste la banda?"

Ritsu se limitó a sonreír en respuesta.

* * *

><p>"Entonces el director dio una advertencia a todas las estudiantes, no debemos andar por la escuela después de la siete, y aquellas que caminen a casa deben hacerlo en grupo," anunció Nodoka tranquilamente, mirando a las integrantes de la banda.<p>

Las cinco estaban en el almacén, a punto de practicar la nueva canción que Mugi había escrito, cuando la presidente del consejo estudiantil las interrumpió.

"Dinos algo que no sepamos" Ritsu se encogió de hombros, girando sus baquetas con indiferencia.

Mio le dio una vistazo a la baterista, queriendo decirle algo pero se tragó sus palabras. _Mmm, entonces el padre de Mugi va en serio esta vez. Onigaoka debe estar planeando algo. _Mio frunció el ceño. _Aún no le he hecho nada a Ritsu, así que probablemente Taka planea algo. Ni crea que lo dejaré hacer algo. De ninguna manera permitiré que lastime a Mugi o las demás… o a Ritsu._

"¡Gracias por avisarnos, Nodoka-chan! Tendremos cuidado. Aunque ya casi son las cinco, deberías ir a casa con Ui y Jun-chan," Yui le sonrió a su amiga de la infancia. Abrazó a Azusa, ignorando sus protestas, "Iré caminando a casa con Azu-nyan, así que estaré bien~"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Nodoka se fue. Ritsu sonrió ligeramente, y luego golpeó sus baquetas.

"Bien entonces, hablemos de la nueva canción. Cuando leí las partituras me pareció buena, tengo muchas ganas de escucharla hoy por lo menos una vez. "¿Quién va a cantar? ¿Tú, Yui? Eres la vocalista después de todo."

Cuando tocaron 'Gohan wa Okazu' por primera vez, hace unos días, Yui se ofreció a ser la vocalista en ese instante. Exigió cantarla, ya que ella había escrito la letra (aunque todas sabían que Ui editó la mayoría del contenido). Ritsu se rió muchísimo cuando leyó la letra. Incluso Mio parecía entretenida. No pensó que le gustaría una canción tan humorosa y alegre, pero Yui había estado cantándola muy felizmente… bueno, ¿quién era ella para refutarlo?

Pero esta nueva canción difería drásticamente de la de Yui. Con la ayuda de Mugi, Mio la compuso con todo su corazón.

"¡Nop! Creo que Mio-chan debería cantarla. Se siente algo personal," Yui le sonrió a la callada Mio, quien se negaba a mirar a las demás.

Desde que supo sobre la familia de Ritsu, Mio había estado bastante inquieta. Ya no sabía cómo acercarse a la chica de ojos ámbar; antes, arremetió su enojo con ella, porque estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Pero ahora, una extraña culpa permanecía en su corazón, por lo que se inquietaba de pensar en cómo había tratado a Ritsu. No habían hablado desde esa vez; sus interacciones se mantenían al mínimo – excepto cuando la baterista hacía bromas estúpidas que hacían reaccionar a la bajista instintivamente.

A pesar que Ritsu no era completamente abierta con ella, Mio no podía culparla por eso. _También hay muchas cosas que te ocultó. Así que, ¿cómo debo comportarme contigo?_

Pero Mio nunca había sido una persona directa; nunca tomaba la iniciativa, incluso en las peleas, comúnmente esperaría a que su oponente ataque primero. Así que lo único que podía hacer por ahora era observar todo lo que pasaba con atentos ojos.

"¿Mio-chan? ¿Qué dices?" Mugi le preguntó a su amiga amablemente. "Dedicaste mucho tiempo a esta letra."

La morena podía sentir la Mirada de Ritsu; Mugi tenía razón – había pasado los últimos días derramando su corazón en la letra. Pasaba las hojas de un viejo álbum de fotos, lleno de recuerdos de la infancia y sentimientos que ya no podía comprender. Había cosas que no podía expresar con palabras, pero, tal vez, con la canción, podría demostrarle a Ritsu lo independiente que se había vuelto – que ya no era una niñita indefensa que siempre se escondía tras la espalda de su amiga.

"Muy bien."

Azusa lucía sorprendida; Yui sonrió con orgullo mientras Mugi sonreía a su amiga. Mio finalmente miró a los ojos a Ritsu; ésta sólo parpadeaba, su rostro era ilegible.

El teclado de Mugi hizo un eco tranquilo, casi triste, en el almacén; luego el resto de la banda se unió a la melodía resonantemente, la batería le daba a la canción un fuerte trasfondo mientras el bajo apoyaba a las guitarras, y todos los instrumentos se complementaban en una armonía sentimental.

La firme y rica voz de Mio cantaba en el micrófono, actuando como una salida para la alegre, pero triste melodía. Durante toda la canción, los ojos de Ritsu estuvieron fijos en la chica de cabello negro.

_No necesito recuerdos_

_Porque estoy profundamente enamorada del ahora_

_Estar inundada de recuerdos es un dulce lujo 'de adultos'_

_Pero… quiero abstenerme de eso, por un poco más._

Sus ojos grises se toparon con unos ámbares, y Ritsu sonrió alentadoramente. Por primera vez, Mio le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque una sonrisa titubeante.

* * *

><p>"¿Estás segura de que está bien?" Azusa miraba la puesta de Sol, preocupada.<p>

"¡Vamos, Azu-nyan! ¡Tenemos que celebrar la terminación de dos canciones! ¡Mugi-chan y Mio-chan tenían servicio la vez pasada así que no pudimos ir a celebrar por mi increíble canción!"

"Pero-"

"¡Sólo son las seis, Azu-nyan! Podemos regresar a tiempo," Yui se acercó a su kouhai, "¡Si algo pasa, yo te protegeré!"

"¿Q-quién necesita tu protección?" Azusa aceleró su paso, sonrojándose. "Puedo cuidarme sola. ¡Además, Mio-senpai está aquí!"

"¡Es cierto, Mio-chan puede vencer a cualquiera!"

La chica caminaba delante de ellas, aparentemente indiferente. Yui sonrió para si, jalando la mano de Azusa mientras se acercaban a la silenciosa chica.

Después de practicar, la banda (o sea Mugi y Yui) decidió ir a celebrar a Max Burger. Con los ojos de perrito de Mugi y Yui, Mio cedió, aceptando ir con ellas. Ya que Ritsu tenía su moto, se ofreció a llevar a una de ellas. Mugi inmediatamente levantó su mano, argumentando que nunca antes había viajado en moto.

Eran sólo 15 minutos caminando, así que Yui les dijo que se adelantaran y apartaran asientos para todas.

_Ahora, es el momento perfecto para que hable con Mio-chan._

"Oye, Mio-chan. ¿Qué piensas de Ricchan?"

Azusa casi tropieza mientras Mio no mostró reacción externa.

"¿…Qué con ella?"

"Estoy muy feliz de que Ricchan esté aquí, en nuestra escuela. ¡Es como los viejos tiempos! Ah Nodoka-chan y Ui no están aquí ahora, ¡pero tú sabes de lo que hablo! ¿Recuerdas que solíamos ir a WcDonald después de clases? Tú, Ui, Nodoka-chan, Ricchan y yo-"

"Ya no somos niñas," dijo Mio suavemente. Estaba mirando al horizonte, como si viera algo que sólo ella podía sentir o entender.

"Sí, es cierto," la seria voz de Yui no encajaba con su alegre sonrisa. "Pero es lindo volver a experimentarlo, ¿no lo crees? ¡Incluso es mejor que antes! Tenemos a Mugi-chan y a Azu-nyan-" apretó más fuerte la mano de la pequeña, "-somos una banda, Mio-chan."

"…Supongo que sí," una rara sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la morena. La sonrisa de Yui se amplió.

"Por eso no me importan las razones de su partida, Mio-chan. Sólo estoy feliz que Ricchan regresara con nosotras."

La sonrisa desapareció. "¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura, Yui? Sonora hipócrita de mi parte pero… no puedo completamente… aún yo…"

Yui rió por lo bajo por la expresión en el rostro de su amiga. _¡No veía ese rostro desde hacía mucho, Mio-chan! _Insegura, casi tímida – ésa era la Mio Akiyama que ella conocía. _Ésta Mio-chan aún no ha emergido completamente, pero gracias a Ricchan, estamos en camino._

"Todas cambiamos, Mio-chan. No hay remedio – pero aún así, seguimos siendo nosotras. Mio-chan sigue siendo Mio-chan y Ricchan sigue siendo Ricchan." Con su brazo libre Yui rodeó el de Mio, acercando a la tensa chica.

"¿Yui-?"

"Estoy muy agradecida, sabes, de que Ricchan peleara con esos pandilleros. No sólo hablo de los que atacaron a Mugi-chan, también los que arrestó la policía. No lo admitió realmente, pero estoy segura que fue Ricchan. ¿Recuerdas que llegó a la escuela con sus brazos vendados? Aún trae las curitas."

Mio asintió ligeramente.

"Sabes que no me gusta pelear, Mio-chan. Así que le agradecí a Ricchan… pero sólo se rió"

"_¡Heh, no te preocupes, Yui! ¡Ahora que estoy aquí, nadie tendrá que pelear de nuevo! ¡Déjamelo a mí! Tú sólo preocúpate de comerte todos los bocadillos que Mugi trae a diario, ¿ok?"_

"y dijo que no era gran cosa. Ricchan se veía tan genial cuando dijo eso. Hehe, aunque se enojó cuando me comí su pastel."

Azusa estalló en risa. "¡Así son Ritsu-senpai y tú!"

Yui hizo puchero, soltando la mano de la pequeña y rodeándola por el hombro. Mio lucía incómoda; después de todo era extraña la forma en que iban caminando. "Azu-nyan~ ¡Nunca me dijiste cómo se conocieron Ricchan y tú!"

La kouhai se sonrojó, tratando de librarse del 'abrazo'. "¡T-te dije! Ritsu-senpai y yo fuimos a la misma secundaria."

"Sí~ Pero nunca nos dijiste _cómo _se conocieron~"

Azusa le lanzó una mirada ansiosa a Mio. "Em. Bien. Pues, básicamente, en ese entonces me molestaban-"

"¿QUÉ? ¿Quién se atrevió a lastimar a mi Azu-nya-"

"¿Q-quién es t-tuya?" Salía humo de las orejas de la pobre chica. "C-como sea, sólo trataba de encontrar un lugar para practicar la guitarra… estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Pude m-morir pero Ritsu-senpai me salvó." Pausa. "Una cosa más…"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Yui con aprensión; podía sentir a Mio tensarse, también curiosa.

"Creo que debido a eso, Ritsu-senpai perdió algo importante," murmuró Azusa, incapaz de confrontar la intensa mirada de Yui o a la silenciosa Mio.

"¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?"

"No estoy segura. Tiene una pequeña cicatriz en la frente… em, la cubre su fleco, no puedes verla. Antes de que el cuchillo me alcanzara, me empujó y salió lastimada. Juzgando por el lugar, creo que se trataba de un sombrero… o ¿una diadema? Algo así. Ritsu-senpai no dijo nada, pero puedo asegurar que significaba mucho para ella. Quería pagarle; incluso regresé con mis padres, tratando de encontrar algo, pero no pude. Ritsu-senpai me dijo que no importaba y que de todas formas era irremplazable."

Yui parpadeó. Frente. Diadema. _¡Oooohh! Por eso es que Ricchan se ve tan diferente ahora. ¡Ya no usa la diadema! Recuerdo que solía usar una roja… espera, recuerdo que en cuarto año Mio-chan le dio una amarilla de regalo…_

Echó un vistazo a la chica que caminaba rígidamente a su lado. Sonrió alegremente cuando notó un ligero, pero definitivamente visible, sonrojo en el rostro de Mio. Tenía la cabeza agachada, tratando de ocultar su rostro, y también tenía el ceño fruncido, tratando de aparentar que no lo importaba.

_Irremplazable~ Sin duda hasta Mio-chan está avergonzada. ¿Lo entiendes ahora Mio-chan? No importa cuál fue la razón de su partida, Ricchan nunca te olvidó._

"Bien, vamos~ ¡No podemos hacer que Mugi-chan y Ricchan esperen por mucho!" Yui jaló a las dos chicas, riendo.

Sintió que no había reído así por largo tiempo.

* * *

><p>"Bueno, ¿qué te pareció?"<p>

"¡Fue genial, Ricchan! ¡Es muy diferente que ir en auto! ¡El viento se siente estupendo!"

Mugi aún estaba aturdida, sentada en la moto con una expresión soñadora. Era como uno de los parques de diversiones que había visto en la TV y definitivamente era diferente que montar a caballo. Salió de su trance cuando Ritsu le extendió una mano, sonriendo alegremente.

"Permítame, Señorita."

Estaba extremadamente agradecida de que el casco ocultara su sonrojo, Mugi tomó su mano, reprimiendo un escalofrío cuando sus manos se conectaron. Aunque Mugi sentía débiles sus piernas, la mano firme de Ritsu la estabilizó.

"Eh. Pasaron diez minutos. No creo que hayan llegado," Ritsu miró su reloj.

"¿Diez minutos?" _¿Ya? _"Pero Yui-chan dijo que tomaría menos de 2 minutos llegar aquí-"

"Heh, pero tuve que tomar otro camino, lejos de las calles principales, ya que no traigo casco," rascó su cabeza la partes posterior de su cabeza, apenada.

"O-oh, lo siento, no me di cuenta," contestó Mugi rápidamente, auto-regañándose por qué ni siquiera notó algo tan obvio. _¡Por supuesto, Ricchan no está usando casco! Me dio el suyo… bueno, si le sacaron fotos, solo tendré que contactar a algunas personas._

"Nah, está bien. Lucías muy feliz y amo a los pasajeros felices," Ritsu sonrió de nuevo, palmeando el hombro de Mugi. La chica se sonrojó otra vez. _Debería usar el casco para siempre._

Desafortunadamente, Ritsu sacó dicho casco de su cabeza. "Muy bien, vamos y agarremos una mesa. Podemos ordenar primero, de todas formas Yui me dio una lista de las cosas que quiere comer." Viendo que estaban alborotadas algunas hebras rubias, las abrió por la mitad, deteniéndose sólo cuando notó algo en su rostro.

"Mugi, ¿estás bien? ¿El casco estaba apretado o algo? Puedes decirme, sabes."

"¡N-no es nada! Entremos. ¡No puedo esperar a ver como es!" Mugi entró rápidamente al restauran de comida rápida. _Eso fue vergonzoso…_

"¿Mm? ¿Qué, nunca has estado aquí? Vine aquí el primer día que llegué a la ciudad" después de asegurar su moto, Ritsu siguió a la rubia, llevando su casco por encima del hombro.

Sintiéndose más consciente de si misma, Mugi jaló los bordes de su chaleco. "De hecho, nunca he estado en un restauran de comida rápida."

"¡¿Qué? ¿Nunca habías venido a uno de estos?" Ritsu miraba con incredulidad a la rubia, que sólo rió irónicamente.

"La mayor parte del tiempo, me quedo en el campus y ayudo a mi padre con la administración de la escuela. En realidad fui educada en casa hasta la preparatoria," respondió Mugi, un poco triste. Siempre se había sentido distante con sus compañeros, debido a su padre sobre-protector.

"Eh. Ya veo. Bien entonces, déjamelo a mí," Ritsu le sonrió con tranquilidad. Se adelantó y ordenó la comida mientras Mugi observaba con curiosidad. _Espera, ¿esas son las tan famosas papas fritas?_

"¡Ya volví! Vamos a buscar asientos pues~" Mugi siguió a la enérgica chica, oliendo el desconocido pero delicioso aroma de las hamburguesas y papas. Cuando encontrar una mesa lo bastante grande, Ritsu se dejó caer en el asiento, estirándose. "¡Muero de hambre! Podemos comenzar a comer, deben llegar pronto. Vamos, a comer."

Mugi miró la comida, insegura. _¿Debería comenzar con la hamburguesa… pero cuál es la de Yui? ¿Siquiera Mio-chan las come? Creo que a Azusa no le gustan los pepinillos… _Parpadeó sorprendida cuando una papa frita apareció frente a sus ojos.

"Pruébala" sonrió Ritsu, "¡Te encantará!"

Mugi trató de reprimir un sonrojo, pero fue inútil. Miraba la papa frita sujetada por el índice y pulgar de Ritsu. Tragando nerviosamente, Mugi mordió la papa con timidez; suspiró con alivio cuando la otra chica soltó la comida. _Era como si me estuviera alimentando… _Sólo pensar en eso la hizo sonrojarse más.

"¿Eh? ¿Está muy calienta? La señorita dijo que eran recién hechas" Ritsu inclinó su cabeza con curiosidad.

"¡N-no es nada! ¡Las papas están deliciosas!"

"Heh, me alegra que te gustaran."

Mugi dio un sorbo de su bebida, tratando de calmar su errático latir de corazón. "Ricchan es muy buena amiga. Es muy atenta y amable conmigo."

"Ahaha, ¿eso crees?" Ritsu desvió su mirada, con un ligero sonrojo. Mugi sintió que sus orejas se ponían rojas. _¿Dije eso en voz alta?_

Exhaló profundo. Ya era muy tarde. "Sí, Ricchan, creo que eres una persona muy amable.

"Amable, ¿eh?" Ritsu rió secamente, "No, Mugi, no soy una persona amable. No hay duda de ello."

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

Ritsu se levantó de repente, sus ojos ámbar se enfocaron en algo del exterior.

"¿Riccha-"

"Espera aquí, Mugi. En seguida volvemos."

"¿'Volvemos'?" los ojos azules de Mugi siguieron a la chica de cabello marrón, viendo cómo salía por la puerta. Luego vio qué era lo que estaba pasando.

7 matones rodeaban a Mio, Yui y Azusa.

* * *

><p>"Qué increíblemente <em>atrevidos<em> son, retándome en un lugar publico." Mio se paró en frente de Yui y Azusa de forma protectora, con los brazos cruzados.

Azusa miraba con ira a los desdeñosos sujetos, algunos llevaban bates y tubos. Uno de ellos tenía un fajo de vendajes en el rostro – una reciente fractura de nariz. Azusa apretaba la correa de su guitarra, y mantuvo el bajo de Mio cerca a ella.

Estaba asustada, pero no temía pelear por el bien de sus amigas; Ritsu le había enseñado a pelear, un poco, en la secundaria. Yui, sin necesidad de decirlo, podía encargarse de uno o dos. Pero eso dejaría desprotegidos a los instrumentos - ¿qué deberían hacer? ¿Realmente Mio puede encargarse de todos a la vez?

La kouhai miró a su alrededor, sin poder hacer nada. _¿Y qué hacen esas personas paradas ahí, observándonos? ¿Por qué no llaman a la policía? Si no estuviéramos rodeadas, la llamaría yo misma. _Echó un vistazo a la silenciosa castaña, esperando alguna instrucción.

Para su sorpresa, Yui sólo palmeó su hombro. "Está bien, Azu-nyan. Todo estará bien. Sólo tenemos que retroceder y tratar de salir de este círculo, para no meternos en su camino."

"¿Qué quieres deci-" el gritó de uno de los matones interrumpió su pregunta. Yui apretó su mano en su hombro.

"¿No peleé con ustedes la semana pasada? ¿Regresaron por más?"

Ritsu pisó la cabeza del sujeto caído, escuchando un quejido ahogado. El círculo de pandilleros se rompió.

"No dije que necesitara ayuda" murmuró Mio, pero caminó hacia la otra chica hasta que estaban espalda con espalda.

Parpadeando por la inesperada acción de Mio, Ritsu sólo sonrió juguetonamente, "Heh, no estoy ayudándote. Sólo no quiero que tengas toda la diversión para ti."

"…Idiota."

Los matones parecían estar inestables por la repentina aparición de Ritsu, pero eso no duró mucho.

"Nos tomaste por sorpresa la última vez. ¡No seas tan engreída! ¡Atrápenlas!"

El líder atacó, la diferencia de alturas entre él y Ritsu no intimidó en absoluto a la chica.

"Me encargaré de esos tres y tú de los otros tres. Me gustaría regresar adentro. Muero de hambre" giró su casco.

"…la más lenta tiene que pagar" Mio torció los labios. Antes de que Ritsu pudiera procesar lo que la normalmente fría chica dijo, la pierna de Mio salió disparada, la patada lateral agarró al líder desprevenido.

Sin aliento pero enfurecido, balanceó su bate salvajemente; Mio observó sus movimientos cuidadosamente, luego le dio una patada giratoria justo en la muñeca. Bramando de dolor, el líder se tambaleó y soltó su arma. Ritsu, recobrándose de la sorpresa, simplemente estrelló el caso en su vendado rostro.

El líder cayó como una roca. Trató de gritar, con una voz entrecortada, "No… se queden… ahí… ¡atrápenlas!"

La pandilla comenzó a unirse, portando sus armas de forma amenazadora.

Mio y Ritsu estaban espalda con espalda, viendo a sus enemigos con frialdad. Las chicas compartieron una mirada y después atacaron.

Azusa no podía creer lo que veía. El despliegue de habilidades y cooperación era increíble. Mio asediaba al oponente, esquivando a la perfección mientras Ritsu cubría su espalda. Y Mio inhabilitaba al oponente con una rápida patada giratoria, eliminando el arma de su mano mientras Ritsu corría a darles un fuerte golpe, lo suficiente para aplastar el rostro de su oponente o romper algunas costillas. Luego Ritsu bloqueaba los ataques mientras Mio terminaba a sus oponentes con un golpe crítico, ya fuera en la cabeza o en la garganta.

Un minuto. Los siete matones estaban tirados en el suelo, inconcientes o muy adoloridos para moverse.

_Imposible. ¿Cómo-_ fue entonces que Azusa se dio cuenta que estaba frente a Max Burger con Yui. _¿Cuándo me empujó Yui-senpai?_

La castaña meramente sonrió, "¿Ves, Azu-nyan? Te dije que todo estaría bien."

Azusa miraba a Mio y a Ritsu, quienes estaban ilesas y apenas jadeando. La castaña sonrió alegremente, "Parece que empatamos, Mio." La otra chica sólo metió las manos en sus bolsillos, suspirando, "Alguien ya le habló a la policía, así que podemos entrar a comer."

Sonriendo también, Azusa asintió. _Finalmente sonreíste en serio, Ritsu-senpai. _"Sí, Yui-senpai. Creo que todo estará bien."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**To be continued. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>NdT:<strong> Bueno... qué les pareció? Bueno? Malo? O los deja con ganas de más? xD Díganme algo! D:

Agradecimientos a mi nueva BETA **Angie Recova** por ayudarme con la corrección de este capítulo! Gracias! :3

Volveré otro día! Porque tengo para ustedes un pequeño lemón (sí LEMON, rated M!) para toda/os la/os interesada/os XD! Así que esperen con ansias y no olviden donarme sangre! xD

Ah y antes de olvidarlo, pueden seguirme por Face o Twitter, cualquier duda o inquietud que tengan por ahí pueden preguntar!

Igual si quieren el Manga de K-ON Re-start que hace poco terminó ;_; y BTW, aunque ya la vi, no comentaré NADA de la K-ON Movie porque odio hacerle spoilers a la gente :3

Nos vemos!

**Antecedentes:**

Después de la secundaria los Nakanos se mudaron al lugar donde está Sakuragaoka. Los padres de Azusa decidieron abrir una tienda de música. Ritsu siguió en aquella ciudad durante la preparatoria hasta que se transfirió a Sakuragaoka, (lo cual fue, como ya sabemos, este año)

Ritsu le enseñó a pelear a Azusa, por eso sus estilos de pelea son parecidos, sólo que Azusa prefiere evadir/esquivar golpes, como Mio.

El estilo de pelea de Yui será revelado más adelante.


	6. Ch06 Fude Pen, Ball Pen

Hola! It's me again! Regresé con un nuevo capítulo de No, Gracias.

Escuela, exámenes y hace poco me moría de gripa xD Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir como siempre, sólo no olviden YO TRADUZCO! No ESCRIBO! So, enjoy your reading!

* * *

><p><em>Imagino tu sonrisa<br>y quiero mostrarte mis puntos a favor  
>Sujetando mi pasión<br>¡Tengo que hacer que me notes!_

**Capítulo 6 – Fude Pen, Ball Pen**

"Vaya, ya son las nueve" Ritsu miró a sus compañeras, "No es que vayamos a meternos en algún problema, pero no queremos romper el toque de queda, ¿cierto? Realmente no me importa romper reglas, pero no quiero causarle problemas a Nodoka o al papá de Mugi."

"¿Qué sugieres que hagamos entonces, Ritsu-senpai? También parece que comenzará a llover" la guitarrista echó un vistazo al nublado y siniestro cielo.

"Nadie trae paraguas, así que puedo llamar a mi padre y puede llevarno-"

"Sí, o Mugi-chan puede llamar a alguien que nos lleve" Yui sonrió, su espíritu no se desvaneció pese a la probabilidad de la lluvia.

La semana pasada, después de que Mio y Ritsu vencieran a esos matones, el dueño del lugar salió a agradecerles. Aparentemente los mismos sujetos lo había estado molestando, así que estaba muy agradecido de que fueran arrestados. El dueño le dio a la banda muchos cupones de descuento –por eso era que ahora se encontraban en Max Burger. Estaban discutiendo el nombre de la banda, sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado ya. Y aún no pudieron elegir un nombre con el que todas estuvieran de acuerdo.

"Eso es mucho trabajo. Vivo a una cuadra así que pueden-" sugirió Ritsu, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

"¿En serio? ¡Qué genial, vamos allá!" celebró Yui, girando alrededor de una reacia Azusa. "Sólo déjame llamar primero a Ui~"

"Pero Yui-senpai, ¿estás segura que quieres dejar sola a Ui?"

"Nah~ Creo que Jun-chan se queda hoy. Además, ¿no quieres ver dónde vive Ricchan?"

"¡Sí quiero, sí quiero!" Mugi se paró a lado de la castaña, sonriendo también. La más pequeña las miraba, exasperada, "Hasta Mugi-senpai…"

"Vamos, Azusa, deja de discutir con tus mayores" Ritsu le dio una gentil palmadita, "Muy bien, mayoría gana~ Sólo síganme."

Ritsu dejó su moto en frente de Max Burger; el dueño prometió que la cuidaría. Mio caminaba detrás de Mugi, hundida en sus pensamientos. La rubia iba platicando animadamente con la castaña, diciendo que nunca antes había tenido una piyamada.

Mio miraba con el ceño fruncido la parte posterior de la cabeza de Ritsu. _Ese Taka… va en serio. Sigue enviándonos a sus subordinados, sólo porque no hice lo que me pidió. Bueno, que se vaya al diablo. Ya no tengo relación con su pandilla, no tiene control sobre mí. Parece que tendré que visitar Onigaoka en algún momento. Aún así, ¿qué está planeando? ¿Sólo está probándonos?_

Recordó la exhalante sensación mientras peleaba con Ritsu. Aunque fue temporal, se sentía invencible; con la chica de ojos ámbar cubriendo su espalda, Mio se sentía a salvo y… completa.

_Yui tiene razón. Ritsu… sigue siendo Ritsu. La misma idiota que ama molestarme, que me protege… No, esta vez, yo la protegeré. Taka no te atrapará._

Aturdida, Mio parpadeó cuando una gota de agua cayó en su nariz. De pronto, una cálida y pequeña mano tomó la suya y comenzó a jalarla.

"Vamos, Mio, ¡debemos correr!" Ritsu dio la vuelta y sonrió. Entonces Mio fue golpeada por un fragmento de recuerdos enterrados, casi haciéndola tropezar. _Solía correr adelante jalándome así… fue hace tanto tiempo, pero las cosas no han cambiado realmente, ¿cierto?_

Sus ojos grises estaban enfocados en la pequeña figura que corría frente a ella, inconsciente del aguacero que les estaba cayendo. Mio ignoró el frío que empapaba su ropa, concentrándose en el pequeño calor que conectaba sus manos. Sintió que se transportaba en el tiempo – una época llena nada más que de risas, una época en la que descubrió algo importante sobre su amiga de la infancia.

Algo que ya no podía identificar.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a un complejo de apartamento, Ritsu se detuvo y soltó su mano. Lo que una vez sentí por ti… La mano de Mio se sentía más fría de lo que debería. No tiene caso pensar en eso. _Fuera lo que fuera… fue en el pasado._

"Phew, no pensé que comenzaría a llover tan fuerte" irritada, Ritsu jaló sus mechones para atrás, revelando su frente y una pequeña cicatriz en la línea del cabello. Ver ese peinado puso incómoda a Mio; casi podía ver la diadema amarilla en la cabeza de Ritsu, y casi podía ver una versión pequeña de ella parada tímidamente detrás de Ritsu.

Mio cerró sus ojos brevemente, tratando de borrar esa imagen. _Ya no tengo que depender de ella. _Y los abrió con firmeza. _Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear sola… y a su lado, como su igual._ Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la golpeó el bajón de temperatura. Mugi estornudó y Yui abrazaba a la temblorosa Azusa.

"Ehehe, lo siento, sólo déjenme encontrar… ah la tengo" Ritsu buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una llave oxidada. Rápidamente abrió la puerta principal y subieron por las escaleras.

"Em, bienvenidas a mi humilde casa" rascó su cabeza mientras abría la puerta. Las chicas entraron de prisa, esperando sentir algo de calor pero sólo encontraron aire frío.

'Vacío' era, probablemente, la mejor palabra para describir el lugar. Mio miró alrededor con incredulidad – había un simple sofá en la sala, con una vieja televisión; había una pequeña puerta – probablemente el desván – justo a lado del baño; una pequeña cocina y un diminuto y sucio refrigerador. La puerta del dormitorio estaba cerrada, pero Mio ya podía imaginar lo que había dentro. En resumen, ni siquiera parecía que aquí vivía una persona.

"R-Ricchan" llorando, Yui abrazó a la chica "¡Ven a mi casa cuando quieras! Ui te hará una rica cena-"

"Oye, no es tan malo" Ritsu empujó a la castaña, incómoda. "Después de todo vivo aquí sola, ¿qué esperabas?"

"Waaaaaaa, Capitán~" Yui volvió a pegarse a Ritsu, ésta suspiró y la miró como diciendo 'qué-voy-a-hacer-contigo'. Azusa quitó a la castaña. "¡Deja de causar problemas, Yui-senpai!"

La mencionada estornudó fuertemente. Ritsu miró alrededor, su rostro se oscureció cuando no pudo encontrar una toalla.

"Lo siento, chicas. Las invité pero no pensé en esto… realmente no tengo mucho…"

"Está bien, Ricchan. Sólo nuestras chaquetas están mojadas, nada más podemos quitárnoslas" dijo Mugi amablemente. Todas hicieron lo que sugirió, dejando las chaquetas en el piso. Por supuesto, no se secarían apropiadamente, pero era lo mejor o, más bien, era lo único que podían hacer por el momento. Mio trató de reprimir sus escalofríos, su largo cabello se pegaba a su espalda, incomodándola; las coletas de Azusa seguían goteando el piso; Mugi y Yui estornudaron al mismo tiempo.

Pobre Ritsu, lucía tan impotente, insegura de qué hacer. Parpadeando como si recordara algo, corrió a su habitación y trajo algo de ropa. Tal como Mio había pensado, el dormitorio era bastante pequeño y sólo tenía un futon y algo de ropa en el piso. Y había un hueco en la puerta del clóset.

"Tomen. Usen mi toalla y estas camisas para secarse. Y, em, tengo chaquetas y abrigos y oh, estoy segura que tengo una secadora de cabello en algún lugar…"

"Está bien, Ritsu-senpai. Gracias por la toalla." Azusa seguía tan sensata como siempre, aceptando tranquilamente la toalla. En seguida, comenzó a secar a la temblorosa Yui, quien se quitaba las calcetas.

"Mio, Mugi, tomen" Ritsu les puso los abrigos cuidadosamente. De inmediato Mio sintió calor otra vez, respirando la familiar fragancia. _¿La fragancia de Ritsu?_

Avergonzada y molesta por sus propios pensamientos, Mio se dirigió a su mejor amiga y trató de secar sus mechones rubios. "Mugi, deberías tomar un baño. Tu chaleco está empapado."

Era verdad; Mugi parecía la más empapada de todas. Ritsu rápidamente llevó a la tecladista al baño. Luego, tomó una camisa y comenzó a secar el cabello de Azusa, porque la kouhai se veía tan absorta limpiando a Yui como para preocuparse de sí misma.

"Ritsu, también deberías secarte" Mio habló tranquilamente.

"Nah, hasta después de que todas se bañen. ¡Como la presidente del club, necesito asegurarme que todas estén bien!"

Suspirando exasperadamente por la brillante sonrisa de la chica, Mio empujó una camisa por su rostro, limpiando el agua de lluvia.

"¡Hehe, gracias, Mio!"

La morena rodó sus ojos. _Sólo esta vez_, se dijo firmemente.

Mugi salió después de cinco minutos, el vapor se esparcía y calentaba un poco la habitación.

"¡Sigues, Azusa!" Ritsu agarró a la chica por el cuello y la metió, "Y no, no entrarás con ella, Yui."

Cuando las cuatro finalmente se bañaron y secaron su cabello, Ritsu cruzó sus brazos dramáticamente. "Muy bien, hablemos de cómo vamos a dormir. Afortunadamente tengo tres almohadas-"

"Es tu turno de bañarte, idiota" Mio también cruzó los brazos; la camisa de Ritsu era muy pequeña para ella, por eso la, ehem, zona del pecho estaba muy ajustada. Miró enojada a la chica, cuyos ojos ámbar estaban discretamente – _bueno, no tan discretamente_ – enfocados en su pecho.

"Cof, em, cierto" Ritsu dio la vuelta, caminó hacia el baño para regresar unos momentos después. "Bien, ya no hay agua caliente."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Todas nos tomamos 5 minutos, incluso Yui-senpai!" la kouhai agitaba sus manos, la camisa de Ritsu cubría sus manos.

"Está bien. Ya no está lloviendo, tomaré el baño después" Ritsu hizo la señal de la victoria, sólo para estornudar y arruinar su 'pose genial'.

Mio frunció el ceño, viendo el rostro rojo de la chica. Gentilmente puso la mano en su frente. _Su piel se siente húmeda y muy caliente_. "Ya que no puedes bañarte, ponte ropa más cálida, sécate el cabello y ve a la cama, _ahora_, así no te resfriarás." Trató de llevar a la chica a su habitación, pero ésta permaneció en su lugar.

"No, sólo tengo un futon-"

"¡Podemos dormir en el piso, Ricchan!" Yui levantó la mano. Sin embargo, incluso con el abrigo, seguía temblando.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Ritsu señaló con su pulgar el futon de su habitación. "No, ustedes son invitadas, ¿sí? Yui, dormirás en mi habitación. Azusa, ve con ella, el futon es lo bastante largo para las dos."

"¿P-por qué yo?" el rostro de Azusa hervía. "Sí, necesito a Azu-nyan para mantenerme calientita~"

"¡Y-Yui-senpai!" sin hacer caso de sus protestas, Yui arrastró a su kouhai favorita a la habitación.

"¡Oye! ¡Recuerden que es mi habitación! No hagan nada, ¿ok?" rodando sus ojos, Ritsu cerró la puerta. Los ojos de Mugi brillaban muy sospechosamente.

"Muy bien, eso está listo. Ustedes dos pueden dormir en el sofá – de hecho es un sofá-cama" Ritsu tomó los dos abrigos y los deslizó en sus hombros. "Está desvencijado y todo, pero es mejor que el suelo."

"¿Dónde dormirás tú, Ricchan?" Mugi miró a la baterista, preocupada.

"¡En el desván, por supuesto!" la chica abrió la puerta, revelando una batería que ocupada todo el lugar, "Heh, ésta es la única posesión valiosa que tengo… Bueno, ya que está pequeño aquí, ¡no tendré frío! Oh, y aquí tienen sus almohadas." Ritsu aventó las almohadas. "¡Bien entonces, buenas noches, Mugi, Mio!"

"Ritsu…" susurró Mio con tristeza. Su corazón le dolió extrañamente por el pensamiento de que Ritsu vivía sola, sola en una gran ciudad, igual que cuando estaba en secundaria. Su corazón se sacudió cuando recordó que la familia de Ritsu se había ido. _Aunque trabajen en el extranjero, al menos mamá y papá siguen vivos…_

"Mio~ este edificio es muy viejo así que ten cuidado con esos visitantes nocturnos~" sonriendo, Ritsu cerró la puerta.

Y así desaparecieron los pensamientos simpáticos de Mio. Temblorosa, exhaló_. No escuché nada, no escuché nada, Dios pensé que había superado eso hace años pero ¿por qué aún- espera, ¿Qué fue ese ruido?_

"Vamos, Mugi, debemos dormir ya" Mio caminó rápidamente hacia el sofá. Su mejor amiga sonrió con complicidad.

* * *

><p>Mugi rodó para un lado por enésima vez, incapaz de quedarse dormida. No era porque estuviera incómoda ni nada – a pesar de lo que parecía, el sofá era muy suave y cálido. Tampoco tenía frío, cubierta por el gran abrigo que le había dado la chica de ojos ámbar.<p>

_Ricchan… siempre actúa tan temeraria y tonta pero en realidad es muy afectuosa. No me importa lo que hayas dicho, Ricchan, eres una persona amable. Deberías darte más crédito._

Girando para el otro lado, Mugi miraba a su mejor amiga. El abrigo subía y bajaba con la tranquila respiración de la chica; el hecho de que Mio no se despertara con los movimientos de Mugi sólo demostraba cuan profundamente dormía.

_Mio-chan nunca se queda dormida tan rápido… al menos, siempre me duermo antes que ella, y siempre despierta antes que yo. _Mugi rió para sus adentros cuando la morena abrazó con fuerza su almohada. Tenía una expresión apacible, casi vulnerable en el rostro. _Al club de fans de Mio le encantaría tomar una foto ahora mismo. _Ahora que Mugi lo pensaba, esta era la primera vez que veía a Mio dormida, a pesar de vivir juntas por dos años. _Vaya. Eso es cierto. Pero Mio-chan suena completamente dormida… ¿por qué será?_

Ya que no tenía nada de sueño, Mugi decidió analizar a su mejor amiga. Repitiendo en su mente los eventos de las semanas pasadas, la tecladista se dio cuenta de que Mio en verdad había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Y todo gracias a cierta chica.

_Ricchan… debe ser por Ricchan. Mio-chan era muy fría con ella al principio, pero después de que Ricchan nos dijera sobre su familia- Bueno, Mio-chan no ha sido completamente amable con ella. De todos modos Mio-chan es una chica de pocas palabras así que no es sorpresa que no inicie una conversación con Ricchan. Pero-_

Mugi recordó la suave mirada que la bajista tenía en los ojos para con la baterista antes de irse a la cama. ¿Podrá ser que… a Mio-chan le gusta Ricchan?

Desconcierto. Mugi frunció el ceño. No se sentía aturdida por la idea de dos chicas juntas, como normalmente lo estaría. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué no me gusta la idea de que Mio-chan y Ricchan estén juntas? Es mi mejor amiga, y si Ricchan puede hacerla sonreír de nuevo-_

Mugi se sentó, molesta por el persistente y desconocido dolor en su corazón. Se paró cuidadosamente y fue a sentarse cerca de la ventana, agitada.

_¿Estoy pensándolo demasiado? Aparte, que Mio-chan no se porta tan indiferente con Ricchan como antes, no hay otra señal de que a Mio-chan le guste Ricchan. Es decir, ni siquiera estoy segura de que a Mio-chan o a Ricchan les gusten las chicas. Creo que Mio-chan sólo está teniendo problemas en ver nuevamente a Ricchan como su amiga. Yui-chan me dijo que crecieron juntas, y siempre estuvieron juntas hasta que la familia de Ricchan se mudó. Incluso dijo que no sabía que los Tainaka se habían ido hasta que se encontró con Mio-chan en la preparatoria. Entonces por eso Mio-chan estaba dolida, porque Ricchan desapareció sin decirle a nadie, sin dejar cómo contactarla… No conozco a Ricchan por tanto tiempo, pero ya se siente como si fuéramos amigas desde hace mucho. Si Ricchan se fuera repentinamente, también me sentiría perdida…_

El sonido de una puerta sacó a Mugi de sus pensamientos. Sólo alcanzó a ver a alguien entrando al baño y luego escuchó el sonido de la regadera. _¿Ricchan?_

Unos pocos minutos después, la baterista salió, secando su cabello con la toalla. Tenía una mirada oscura e insondable en los ojos, algo que hizo que Mugi tragara aprehensivamente. Se acercó a la chica con precaución.

"¿Ricchan?"

Ritsu se dio la vuelta abruptamente, empuñó una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba su hombro, lista para atacar. Mugi retrocedió y por reflejo trató de alejar el brazo de Ritsu. El reconocimiento destelló en esos ojos ámbar mientras rápidamente soltaba a la rubia. Ritsu miraba su propia mano, horrorizada por lo que casi hacía.

"Lo siento mucho, Mugi, n-" se calmó, y suspiró, exhausta, "no podía dormir y- bueno, ¿t-te desperté?"

"N-no, no me despertaste. También tenía problemas para dormir." Mugi odiaba la forma en que su corazón seguía latiendo erráticamente. Pero era verdad – por un breve momento tuvo miedo de Ritsu. Y se odiaba por ello.

"Heh, siento lo del sofá… tal vez debiste dormir tú en mi habitación-"

"Eso no es lo que quise decir, Ricchan. Só-sólo estaba pensando cosas, eso es todo."

"…Entiendo."

Mugi miraba, pensativa a la silenciosa Ritsu. De repente, la rubia se sorprendió por lo parecida que era Ritsu con Mio; no era su apariencia, era su expresión – perdida, conflictiva.

"¿Quieres hablar, Ricchan?"

"¿Eh?"

"Parece que tienes algo en mente, Ricchan. P-puedes contarme, sabes. Es mejor dejarlo salir, que tenerlo dentro." _¿No le dije una vez lo mismo a Mio-chan?_

Luego de un tenso silencio, la baterista se encogió de hombros. Las dos se sentaron tranquilamente, contra la pared.

"Heh, ¿soy tan obvia?" Ritsu torció los labios, "Muy bien, Mugi. No es gran cosa,

en serio. T-tuve una pesadilla y ya no pude regresar al mundo de los sueños."

Ritsu miraba el techo mientras Mugi tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. Por el rabillo de los ojos, Mugi notó que Mio ya no respiraba tan profundamente como antes_. ¿Se despertó Mio…? Esta es una buena oportunidad. Ricchan no sabe que Mio-chan está despierta, así que trataré de preguntarle a aquello que, estoy segura, Mio-chan quiere saber-_

"Si no te importa, Ricchan… ¿me dirías por qué te fuiste por todos estos años?" sus ojos azules se encontraron con unos ámbar y Mugi rápidamente los desvió, incapaz de ver esa mirada penetrante por tanto tiempo. "D-digo, sé que no son mis asuntos, en serio, sólo-"

"Mugi," Ritsu interrumpió a la nerviosa rubia, sonriendo suavemente. "está bien. Supongo… supongo que te diré. No nos conocíamos en aquel entonces, así que, de entre todas, supongo que serás la única a la que le diré esto."

La tecladista tragó, ligeramente avergonzada por las honestas palabras de la baterista. _Aunque me alegra que Ricchan esté dispuesta a hablarme…_

Exhalando, Ritsu pasó su mano por su cabello mientras la otra golpeaba su muslo inquietamente. "Fue como una semana antes de graduarnos de primaria… cuando me enteré. Papá era sólo un mediano hombre de negocios, pero vio algo que no debía. Incluso ahora, sigo sin saber qué fue lo que vio. Como sea, por eso fue que tuvimos que irnos a otro lado, con otra identidad."

"¿Quieres decir, protección a testigos?"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Ritsu siguió monótonamente, "Sí. No entendí mucho en ese entonces. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que dejar esta ciudad. Dejarla sin decirle a nadie a dónde íbamos. Fue muy difícil… tuve que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, bromeando con Yui, riendo con Ui-chan y molestando a Nodoka con la tarea. No sabía que era muy difícil tratar de ser tú misma. Por supuesto, Mio notó que algo andaba mal conmigo… después de un tiempo me confrontó, pero no pude decirle. Claro, confiaba en ella, pero mis padres se sentaron y hablaron conmigo y con Satoshi – ah, Satoshi era mi hermano menor – y nos dijeron de lo importante que era no decirle a nadie. Así que le mentí a Mio… y ella me creyó."

Riendo sin humor, Ritsu bajó la cabeza, su largo fleco cubría sus ojos. "Sí, me… creyó."

"Ricchan…" ante los ojos de Mugi, la usualmente ruda baterista ahora se veía extremadamente vulnerable.

"Aún recuerdo ese día, el último día de escuela – Mio quería decirme y darme algo. No podía enfrentarla – lo que sea que me quería decir, hubiera hecho más difícil el irme. Así que le dije que debíamos celebrar la graduación con nuestras familias o algo así, y que podíamos hablar al día siguiente."

La culpa invadió la voz de Ritsu. "Pero claro, al día siguiente me fui."

Mugi quería hacer algo, lo que sea, para consolar a la chica, pero no podía. No tenía idea de que podía hacer para hacerla sentir mejor. Recordó terriblemente que Ritsu también era una chica normal – una chica que podía sentirse insegura, una chica que necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarse. Una chica de preparatoria de la misma edad que ella.

"Nunca me disculpé con Mio, sabes. Aún no sé qué le pasó en la secundaria, pero supongo que fue algo similar a lo que le pasaba a Azusa… pero a diferencia de ella, no estuve con Mio. Por eso es que ahora ella es…"

"No fue tu culpa, Ricchan. Aunque entiendo los sentimientos de Mio-chan, realmente no tenías elección."

"¡Sí tenía!" Ritsu apretó los dientes y sus puños. "Después de que mi familia murió, pude intentar contactarla. Incluso pude haber regresado a la ciudad. Pero tenía mucho miedo. No podía enfrentar a Mio, no después de haberla dejado así. No quería que viera cómo era, en lo que me había convertido… y no quería que me odiara…" se calmó, cubriendo su rostro con la mano.

Mugi sintió que sus ojos ardían, escuchando voz tan dolorosa y agonizante de la, normalmente, alegre chica.

Luego de un incómodo silencio, Ritsu rió secamente. "Bueno, ya es muy tarde para eso."

"No, Ricchan. No creo que Mio-chan te odie. No creo que lo haya hecho. Puede estar molesta contigo, pero nunca podría odiarte."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Obviamente no quiere que esté aquí."

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Mugi puso su mano encima de las de Ritsu. _Es_ _curioso que sus manos sean más pequeñas que las mías… manos que pueden dar formidables golpes. Manos lo suficientemente fuertes para romper huesos y tocar la batería con energía._ Mugi sujetó sus manos gentilmente. _Ricchan es igual que Mio-chan. Ambas son fuertes por fuera pero por dentro son_- "Sólo lo sé, Ricchan. Al principio pudiera ser que no te quería aquí, como tú, tal vez no quería que vieras cuanto ha cambiado."

"¿…Eso crees, Mugi?"

"Sip. Ya escuchaste la canción que escribió. Creo que es su forma de decirte que deben enfocarse en el presente. Ella está conforme por cómo están las cosas ahora. Debe estar esperando a que tú le digas, esperando a que te le acerques, cuando estés lista."

"Sí… espero tengas razón. Pero no quiero que vea esta parte de mí, mi… la yo que busca peleas, porque recuerdo cuanto odiaba la sangre y esas cosas. A decir verdad, no quiero que ninguna de ustedes vea esa parte mía. Creo que ya te lo dije antes, Mugi – no soy una persona amable."

"Ricchan, sé que no te conozco ni por un mes y sólo conozco a Mio-chan por dos años, pero puedo decir que he visto ya muchas peleas así que está bien-"

"No, Mugi. Soy diferente a Mio" la voz de Ritsu era tranquila, casi chirriante. "Tal vez Mio tenga sus momentos, pero ella esquiva y termina con el oponente con el menor número de movimientos. Sólo pelea porque tiene algo que proteger – tiene una razón. Pero yo no. No peleo limpio y terminar con el oponente es prioridad secundaria para mí. Todo lo que quiero es infligir dolor en el enemigo – que sufran tanto como sea posible antes de que les permita caer. Estoy segura que Mio realmente no quiere pelear. No como yo. Peleo porque amo hacerlo, amo ese entusiasmo, amo el hecho de lastimarlos, de que pueda romper sus huesos-"

Ritsu se calmó, riendo secamente.

Mugi tragó, pero en vez de atemorizarse por la chica frente a ella, su corazón le dolió. _Duele tan sólo escuchar a Ricchan hablando así…_

"¿No ves, Mugi? ¿No ves que persona tan retorcida soy?" Ritsu miró a la rubia, "Casi te _atacó_. Si no te hubiera reconocido y me detengo a tiempo, te-"

"Aun así, creo que eres una persona amable, Ricchan" interrumpió Mugi, tomando las manos de la baterista para enfatizar su punto.

Tenía un brillo de desesperación y desconcierto en los ojos. "¿Cómo puedes seguir diciendo eso? Después de que te dije-"

"Dices que eres así con tus enemigos, Ricchan. ¿Nosotras somos tus enemigas? Todo lo que veo es una amable y bondadosa chica – Azusa-chan puede no demostrarlo, pero ella realmente te respeta y escucha. Yui-chan sigue viéndote como su 'Capitán', después de todos estos años, porque sabe que aún eres su amiga de la infancia." Mugi dio un profundo respiro, tratando de mantener la voz. "En cuanto a mí… bueno, Mio-chan y yo… bueno, estamos felices de que estés aquí."

"Mugi…" Ritsu rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza, aparentemente avergonzada. Mugi tuvo que contener su sonrojo.

"Heh. Sí, en verdad espero que al menos le parezca bien que yo esté aquí. Digo, ese día, cuando la vi nuevamente después de 5 años, estaba sorprendida… muy sorprendida de que la tratara como trataría a… un enemigo. De verdad lamento… la forma en que reaccioné. Heh, había momentos en los que en verdad no sabía cómo actuar frente ella – sí, la sigo molestando y eso pero cuando estábamos solas, no sabía qué hacer. La manera como me trataba era sin duda nuevo, algo que no esperaba de Mio, así que le seguí el juego. Fue divertido entrenar con ella, pero por supuesto, nunca podría pelear con ella. No es que no respete sus habilidades ni nada… simplemente no me atrevería a pelear con ella. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que fuimos a Max Burger, Mugi? Fue increíble pelear junto a ella, como equipo."

Mugi sonrió por la característica sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de Ritsu. "Digo, claro, la gran Ritsu nunca ha perdido una pelea, pero con ella peleando a mi lado… era como si me volviera invencible."

Pasando su mano entre sus mechones, la baterista se paró abruptamente, riendo, "Heh, es un poco vergonzoso decirlo en voz alta. Bueno, tenías razón, Mugi. Me siento mucho mejor después de hablar con alguien. Lo que me dijiste… significa mucho para mí. Yo pensaba que… no estaba segura- pensaba que Mio me odiaba-" su voz se quebró. Aclaró su garganta de nuevo. "Ojala las cosas hubieron sido diferentes, que nunca hubiera dejado a Mio… tus palabras realmente me sirvieron, Mugi. ¡Gracias!"

"De nada, Ricchan. Me alegra haber ayudado."

Ritsu miró fijamente a la rubia, haciéndola sentir incómoda por su mirada tan intensa y pensativa. "Este, ¿tengo algo en el rostro?" _N-no me mires así, Ricchan…_

"¿Eh? No, nada" la chica meneó sus manos, avergonzada, "Bueno, me voy a dar un paseo – siempre lo hago después de bañarme. No te preocupes, regresaré pronto. Bien entonces, buenas noches, Mugi."

"Buenas noches, Ricchan."

Mugi esperó hasta que la baterista salió por la puerta para acercarse al sofá-cama. Se sentó lentamente, echando un vistazo a la quieta figura de su mejor amiga.

"¿Mio-chan?"

No hubo respuesta, pero Mugi no esperaba una en primer lugar. Se sentó ahí pacientemente, hasta que por fin la morena se movió. Mio se incorporó, sujetando la almohada con la cabeza hundida en ella.

"Supongo que escuchaste todo, ¿cierto, Mio-chan?" dijo Mugi gentilmente.

Mio dejó salir un débil suspiro, finalmente bajando la almohada y revelando una larga y oscura mancha en ella. Mugi abrió los ojos por completo, viendo la temblorosa imagen y las húmedas mejillas de su mejor amiga. Era como si Mio tratara de contener sus lágrimas, como si tratara de no llorar al morderse sus labios.

La garganta le dolía a Mugi y sus ojos ardían de nuevo. Se acercó y abrazó a la silenciosa chica, quien descansó su cabeza en su hombro.

La, normalmente impasible, chica se estremecía en silenciosos sollozos, con la voz ahogada. Mugo acarició su cabello con dulzura, tratando de calmarla.

"…gracias, Mugi."

_Eres mi mejor amiga, Mio-chan. No puedo pelear a tu lado o compartir tus penas… esto lo menos que puedo hacer._ "De nada."

* * *

><p>"¿Y, me llamaste? Podría estar durmiendo, sabes."<p>

"Aunque estuvieras, te habría despertado de todas formas."

"Eres muy fría, Sawa-chan~"

"¡Mmmf! ¡Agradece, estoy haciendo esto por ti! A cambio, he hecho nuevos trajes-"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes esperar que los usemos! ¡Mio me mataría!"

Silencio. Risas.

"…Estaba muy sorprendida el día que llegaste a mi clase. No creía que tu 'persona importante' fuera nuestra misma Reina Helada, Mio-chan."

"¿Cómo iba a saber que ahora eres maestra, Sawa-chan? Dios, es tan difícil fingir que no te conozco… bueno, eres muy diferente a antes. Heh, o sea, eres la única que a empatado conmigo en una pelea pero ahora tienes un fetiche con la ropa-"

"¡Shhh! Deja de decir eso en voz alta. Tengo una imagen que mantener, mocosa."

"Oh, vamos. Es gracias a eso que tienes algunas conexiones con la policía – aún no sé cómo te hiciste amiga de ellos."

"Bueno, ¿no te dije que las Inspectora Kawaguchi y yo nos conocíamos desde hace mucho tiempo? Por eso puedo darte algo de información. Agradéceme, mocosa."

"Da igual~ Ahora, dime ¿por qué me llamaste a mitad de la noche?"

"Ha habido actividades sospechosas en la ciudad, Ricchan. Puede haber gente tras de ti, y no hablo de esos patéticos punks del otro día."

"Ch. Como si me fuera a echar para atrás, Sawa-chan. Sabes a que vine a esta ciudad."

"Ya lo sé. ¡Pero siempre has sido muy imprudente! Necesitas ser más cuidados-"

"¡Lo seré! ¡Pero no esperes a que me quede sentada cuando estoy tan cerca! Han pasado 4 años, ya no puedo esperar. ¡La persona que mató a mi familia está aquí, en esta ciudad!"

"Más a mi favor, debes ser más cuidadosa. Esa misma persona puede estar tras de ti-"

"Que se atreva. Ya he sacrificado mucho – no tengo nada que perder."

* * *

><p><strong>NdT:<strong> Qué tal eh? Es un capítulo interesante no? O no? xD Bueno, cualquier comentario, crítica, corrección (Hey, no somos perfectas!) etc. son bien recibidos... (si, también gracias por llenarme la bandeja del correo con sus Favorites story, autor and bla-bla-bla, prefieros las reviews mais bon, que puedo hacer, obligarlos? Bah!)

En fin... antes de irme diré gracias a **Angie Recova **mi BETA , gracias por tu ayuda! :3

**Antecedentes**:

La amiga de Sawako, Norimi Kawaguchi era la policía encargada del caso de los Tainakas. (Y es la loca guitarrista que aparece en el ep10 de la segunda temporada xD)

Igual que el original, los padres de Yui y Ui viajan mucho, pero con una hermana como Ui y una vecina como Nodoka, bueno, ya sabemos que Yui está en buenas manos !

Por lo que Adrena sabe (y yo ignoro totalmente) no hay Protección a testigos en Japón (al menos no de parte del gobierno). Así que ya que Adrena vive en Canadá ella está usando ese sistema jurídico de ese país.

Y eso es todo por ahora, guys! See ya!


	7. Interludio01 Mezasei Happi 100

HOLAAA! Ya sé! Ya sé! Siglos sin verme la "jeta" aunque no sirva de mucho les doy un:

GOMENASAI! En verdad lo sientooooo! Pero el semestre pasado fue demasiado... movido... no sé cuándo fue la última vez que actualice, pero bueno, aquí les dejo lo nuevo de No, Gracias...

Enjoy! Y una vez más, sorryyyyyy!

* * *

><p><em>Todos los días son soleados; si estás conmigo serán soleados<br>Quiero ser esa clase de persona, FELIZ es mi objetivo  
>Una política que al 100% no puedo romper<em>

**Interludio 1 – Mezasei Happii 100%**

Era un ordinario y típico día en el parque. Corría alrededor de la caja de arena, tratando de construir un castillo tan sólo con mis manos. Papá llevó a mamá al hospital esta mañana algo sobre que sería hermana mayor, realmente no les prestaba atención – estaba emocionada únicamente por el hecho de que pasaría el día entero en el parque, y todo lo demás no importaba. Pensé jugar con otros niños, pero me aburro fácilmente así que prefiero pasarla construyendo un genial castillo, y así mamá y papá me felicitaran cuando vengan por mí. Ignoraba completamente a los adultos a los que mis padres les pidieron que me cuidaran.

Era un ordinario y típico día cuando conocí a Mio Akiyama.

Orgullosa de mi propia creación, me senté ahí, admirando el gran castillo de arena. Fue el mejor hasta ahora. El frente estaba muy detallado, pasé la mayor parte de la tarde tratando de hacerla lucir genial, pero no tuve tiempo para decorar la parte posterior. Cuando caminé hacia allá, no me esperaba encontrar una chica sentada ahí, durmiendo sobre mi castillo. Tan inmersa estaba en mi trabajo que no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí.

Mi memoria de aquel día no es tan clara como quisiera, ya que sólo tenía 4, pero esta imagen en particular nunca dejó mi mente.

Un Princesa de cabello negro dormía profunda y lindamente en el castillo que construí.

Desde entonces, siempre la iba a buscar al parque. Y cuando lo hacía, siempre la invitaba a jugar en la caja de arena conmigo. Era muy temerosa, tan tímida que yo era la única que hablaba. Aunque gradualmente, parecía acostumbrarse más a mi presencia. Tal era porque yo monopolizaba la caja de arena – parecía gustarle quedarse en esa pequeña área; no le gustaba estar con extraños, incluso con niños de nuestra misma edad.

Así que teniendo esta área privada que nos pertenecía a las dos, ella podría ayudarme a construir mis castillos o leer sus libros. Especialmente le gustaban los cuentos de hadas, que yo encontraba muy aburridos. Pero cuando sugirió que jugáramos a ser los personajes de los libros, me interesé mucho. ¡Un caballero! ¡A diferencia de esas ineptas princesas que siempre aparecían al último segundo, los caballeros eran quienes aniquilaban a los dragones y quienes protegían a las princesas!

Y así, ante mi insistencia, siempre jugaba al caballero y ella a la princesa. Yo luchaba contra los malvados monstruos (los otros niños que intentaban robar nuestra caja de arena). Afirmaba que nadie podía lastimar a la princesa de mi castillo que, como su caballero, la protegería.

Pensaba que sólo era una idea tonta y caprichosa, que siempre la protegiera y que la considerara mi princesa. La imagen y sentimientos de aquel día permanecieron latentes en el fondo de mi mente durante el jardín de niños y el comienzo de la primaria.

Para mí, Mio era una compañera constante, una silenciosa compañera que siempre estaba a mi lado pero que no hacía mucho. Estrictamente hablando, creo que yo estaba más cerca de Yui; siempre tonteábamos, yo les hacía travesuras a otras personas mientras ella seguía mi ejemplo. Mio desaprobaba mis acciones, sin embargo, siempre se mantuvo cerca de mí – o más bien, yo permanecí cerca de ella. Supongo que era porque estaba acostumbrada a la presencia de la morena, la necesitaba cerca para sentirme normal.

Por supuesto, Mio era muy divertida de molestar; ver sus reacciones era, probablemente, lo más divertido de todo, eso, si ignoraba el dolor que venía con ello. Mio siempre permanecía tímida hasta que la molestaba hasta el punto en que explotaba y me golpeaba en la cabeza. Y, extrañamente, eso me alegraba – no es que fuera masoquista ni nada (porque a pesar de su apariencia, Mio pega duro), sino porque era la única persona a la que le mostraba ese lado de su personalidad.

Era mi privilegio, sólo mío, y lo amaba. Significaba que era la única que conocía a la verdadera Mio. Me golpeaba o se pegaba a mí – como si fuera la única persona en la que podía confiar. Me hacía sentir útil y orgullosa.

Mi imagen de ella como 'la princesa que tenía que proteger' resurgió durante una obra escolar. Mio había escrito una galardonada historia, y nuestro maestro decidió usarla para nuestra obra en el festival escolar. Como autora de la historia, Mio fue elegida para la princesa, a pesar de sus protestas. Inmediatamente me había ofrecido para ser el genial caballero que mataba al dragón. Pensaba que proteger a Mio del dragón era mi trabajo y ya.

Pero estaba equivocada. Un chico que amaba molestar a Mio (incluso en mi presencia) fue elegido para ser el príncipe. Al final se suponía que Mio le daría un beso en la mejilla. Obviamente ella no quería, pero el chico insistió en que siguieran el argumento original. Como autora de la historia, Mio no podía objetarlo por mucho. Y como el caballero, un humilde caballero, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Era la primera vez que me sentía tan impotente. El príncipe y la princesa debían estar juntos; todo lo que el caballero podía hacer era cuidarlos y pelear por ellos, nada más y nada menos.

El caballero no puede darle felicidad a la princesa.

Sin embargo, durante la práctica, ya no pude controlarme. Cuando se suponía que el príncipe se casaba con la princesa, interrumpí la boda y jalé a la princesa, proclamando que era mía. "¡No me importa el libreto! ¡La gran Ritsu hará lo que sea posible!" recuerdo que grité eso. En aquel momento no parecía vergonzoso, porque todo lo que podía ver era el triste rostro de Mio y sus mirada suplicante. Maldita sea, mi trabajo era protegerla, y juré que la protegería de todo.

Toda la clase, incluso el maestro, pensaron que era gracioso y lindo, y al final cambiaron el argumento. Hasta el 'príncipe' aceptó que era mejor de esa forma.

Por supuesto, Mio estaba mortificada, pero después rió.

Era la primera vez que veía su risa desde una perspectiva diferente. Si siempre pudiera hacerla reír, hacerla sonreír, significaría que tuve éxito protegiéndola de todo lo que la hiciera infeliz.

Hice un juramento. Sería la persona más alegre, siempre sonriendo, riendo y creando una atmósfera feliz que hiciera sonreír a Mio también.

* * *

><p>Siempre había odiado el parque. Odiaba no estar cerca de mami y papi. ¿Por qué me dejaban sola con todos esos aterradores niños? ¡No hacían nada más que burlarse de mí! Nunca me dejaban en paz, no importaba lo mucho que intentara evadirlos. Todo lo que quería era leer mis libros ilustrados, pero esos niños malos me los quitaban y tenía que perseguirlos.<p>

Un día me cansé de todo eso. Me acerqué a la caja de arena, notando un enorme castillo, suficiente alto para esconderme. Entonces decidí que este sitio podría ser mi lugar secreto donde finalmente podría leer en paz. Sin nadie que me molestara, me quedé dormida gradualmente.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, ya casi anochecía. El parque estaba muy callado, sin ruido, ni nada. Estaba aterrada. No había nadie más que algunos adultos sentados en las bancas del parque, leyendo periódicos. Me levanté, aterrada con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fue entonces que conocí a Ritsu Tainaka.

Era enérgica y ruidosa, saltaba a mi alrededor, emocionada. Sólo tenía 4 años, así que realmente no recuerdo lo que decía. Pero sí recuerdo lo que después – se sentó a mi lado y sonrió, una sonrisa que hizo que el parque ya no luciera tan aterrador. No me sacó de su caja de arena.

Luego de eso, siempre iba a la caja de arena cuando mami y papi no tenían tiempo para cuidarme y me dejaban en el parque. Ricchan siempre estaba ahí, esperándome. O me hacía un gran castillo para esconderme o hablaba conmigo y me molestaba. Eso no me gustaba mucho, pero nunca me hizo algo malo, y nunca me obligó a hablar. Debí acostumbrarme a su presencia – cuando estaba cerca los otros chicos no me molestaban, porque ella peleaba con ellos, proclamando que era mi caballero o algo así.

Si pudiera quedarme cerca de ella y me protegiera de esos crueles niños, no me importaría tener un caballero tan locuaz.

El tiempo pasó rápido. Los niños seguían metiéndose conmigo, en el kinder e incluso en la primaria. Pero Ricchan siempre me protegía. Siempre estaba a mi lado, dándome el valor para hablar con otros niños. Fue gracias a ella que pude hacerme amiga de Yui, Nodoka y posteriormente, de Ui-chan. Al principio, estaba celosa de la cercanía entre Ricchan y Yui, pero luego me di cuenta que Ricchan siempre me había incluido en sus juegos. Claro, realmente no me gustaba que le hicieran travesuras a la gente, pero nunca me ignoró ni me dejó fuera del círculo.

Aunque Ricchan aún amaba molestarme; siempre comentaba algo que llamaba la atención de la clase, como mis calificaciones. No me gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero nunca pude estar enojada con ella por mucho tiempo – bromas o no, siempre eran cumplidos y nunca tuvo la intención de burlarse de mí.

Y había otra cosa que realmente me disgustaba – su tendencia a asustarme con historias de fantasmas. Sabía cuanto me aterraban, pero aún así lo hacía. A veces la golpeaba, tratando de detenerla. Aunque ella era la única a la que me atrevía a golpear, porque sabía que no me regresaría el golpe ni se enojaría conmigo.

Si pudiera quedarme a su lado y seguir siendo su amiga, no importaría que me molestara.

Un día, después de haber sido electa para hacer el papel más vergonzoso de la obra escolar, estaba horrorizada de ver que ese cruel niño fue elegido para ser el príncipe. Él no era como Ricchan – jalaba mi cabello, se burlaba de mí o hacía bromas crueles cuando Ricchan no estaba conmigo. No quería que fuera mi príncipe, pero Ricchan ya se había ofrecido a ser el caballero.

Casi lloré en aquel entonces, durante la escena del beso. Era un beso en la mejilla, pero sólo pensarlo me daba nauseas y me mareaba. Después de todo, ¿por qué besaría a alguien que no me cae bien y que no es amable conmigo?

Pero Ricchan me salvó de nuevo. Gritó frente a toda la clase, que yo era su princesa y que nadie me tocaría. Mi rostro estaba rojo, y enrojeció más cuando la clase comenzó a reírse. Pero viendo los ojos serios y determinados de Ricchan, no pude evitar reírme.

Si pudiéramos permanecer juntas, sonreír y reír todos los días, no me importaría ser su princesa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"¿Ritsu, estás segura que estás bien?"

Mio gentilmente le puso la diadema luego de ponerle una gasa en la frente de su amiga.

Sonriendo, Ritsu se paró de la silla, levantando su puño. "¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! Un rasguño en la frente y un raspón en la rodilla no son nada para la gran Ritsu!"

_No estoy hablando de eso, idiota. Has estado muy rara desde hace una semana… ¿Es porque nos graduamos? ¿Es porque estás triste de que Yui y Nodoka irán a esa escuela privada? No, no puede ser… no importa lo que sea… estás muy distraída… ¡Es decir, te golpeó el balón y caíste! ¡Tú, la capitana de nuestro equipo de fútbol y durante el partido de graduación! ¿Qué te pasa, Ritsu?_

Al no ver respuesta de la morena, Ritsu sonrió maliciosamente, "Oh sí, dicen que después del atardecer, el espíritu vengativo de la enfermería-"

La chica tropezó y cayó por la fuerza del repentino abrazo. Mio abrazó a Ritsu, temblando y murmurando para si misma. _¡Idiota, idiota! ¿Por qué siempre haces esto? ¡No es gracioso!_

Entonces una imagen reciente destelló en su mente – Ritsu haciendo la señal de la victoria después de anotar el gol decisivo durante la final de distrito. Mio se sonrojó, recordando lo rápido que latía su corazón ese día. _¿Qué me estás haciendo, Ritsu? ¿Haciéndome reaccionar así? _Inconcientemente, Mio apretó sus brazos alrededor de la chica.

Ritsu no estaba conciente de la condición de la morena; sólo rodó sus ojos y acarició la cabeza de Mio.

"Ya, ya, no llores. Salgamos de aquí ¿sí? Quiero ver si mi equipo ganó, incluso sin la gran Ritsu. Además, eres algo pesada-"

Un grito de dolor se escuchó por el vacío pasillo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"¡Waaa, te extrañaré mucho, Ricchan!"

Yui rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Ritsu, casi sofocándola si no fuera por la oportuna intervención de Nodoka.

Una vez que liberó a Ritsu, pasó a su siguiente objetivo. "¡Mio-chan! ¡También te extrañaré!"

Mio y Ritsu sonrieron exasperadamente a sus amigas. La cabeza hueca, cálida y amable Yui Hirasawa. La voz de la razón, la figura materna del grupo, Nodoka Manabe. _Sí, realmente las extrañaré._

La chica de lentes estrechó sus manos, "Cuídense, por favor, Ritsu, Mio."

"¡Sí, tú también, Nodoka! Cuida de Yui por nosotras, ¿sí? Ya que Ui-chan se unirá a ustedes dentro de un años" Ritsu sonrió, palmeando el hombro de la chica.

Después de una larga y llorosa despedida, Ritsu y Mio finalmente regresaban a sus casas. Las dos chicas no vivían cerca, pero Ritsu siempre hacía un esfuerzo extra para acompañar a Mio hasta su casa. La chica de ojos ámbar estaba inusualmente callada, pero Mio no lo notaba por la tristeza de que Yui y Nodoka se fueran.

O más bien, Mio estaba muy hundida en sus pensamientos para notar su entorno. En verdad no sabía cuando comenzó, pero sabía que lo que sentía por Ritsu era diferente a lo que sentía por Yui, Nodoka o cualquier otra persona. Mio realmente no entendía que era este sentimiento – todo lo que sabía es que era algo que nunca antes había sentido.

Sentía que necesitaba estar cerca de Ritsu, de lo contrario los días se sentían raros, como si algo faltara. Los días se sentían más fríos e incompletos, y Mio había llegado a la conclusión que tenía que ver con su extraño sentimiento. Para ella, Ritsu era como el Sol, siempre cálida y feliz; nunca había fallado en animarla. Incluso con todas su estúpidas historias de fantasmas y bromas, siempre logró hacer sonreír a Mio. Aunque acelerada y tonta, Ritsu siempre fue honesta y serios con lo que hacía; era bondadosa y más observadora de lo que aparentaba, como acompañar a Mio hasta su casa sabiendo que la morena odiaba caminar sola.

Mio había pensado en esto por mucho tiempo, y después de graduarse hoy, finalmente había decidido hablar con Ritsu, con la esperanza de que su amiga no se burlara de ello.

_Primero le daré esto. Entonces voy a comentarle algo, para ver como reacciona. Sí, eso es lo que haré. _Mio podía sentir el peso del álbum de fotos en su mochila, un álbum lleno de fotografías de ella y Ritsu.

Dando un profundo respiro, la morena llamó a su amiga con todo el valor que pudo reunir.

Ritsu se detuvo, pero no volteó.

"¿Oye, Mio?"

Mio se tragó las palabras que iba a decir ante la voz alegre.

"Creo que en la noche mi familia me llevara a cenar a algún lugar, ya sabes para celebrar y eso. Me acabo de dar cuenta de la hora y ¡ya es tarde! Tengo que correr, así que no podré llevarte hasta tu casa, ¿sí?"

"¡O-h, claro que sí! Ya casi llegamos, estaré bien."

Ritsu se dio la vuelta abruptamente, mirándola seriamente con sus ojos ámbar.

"¿Q-qué? ¿Qué estás mirando?" Mio se inquietó, esperando que su amiga no fuera a decir '¡hay algo detrás de ti!' en verdad no estaba de humor para esos chistes.

"¿…segura que estarás bien?" la voz de Ritsu sonaba muy extraña, sin nada de alegría.

"Por supuesto que estaré bien. ¡Digo, ya tenemos doce! ¡No me trates como a una niña-" Mio se sonrojó cuando Ritsu la rodeó con sus brazos repentinamente. No era la primera vez que la chica la abrazaba, pero hoy el corazón de Mio latía extrañamente rápido, y estaba segura que su rostro estaba rojo. _¿Qué está pasando? Me abraza de manera espontánea, no es nada nuevo, pero… ¿por qué no dice nada?_

Mio se relajó con su abrazo a pesar que no quería. Siempre hubo algo en los abrazos de Ritsu que la hacían sentir a salvo y cálida. Podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, y estaba segura que la otra chica también podía escucharlo.

"No puedo creer que nos graduemos de la primaria, Mio."

"¿Qué, pensaste que ibas a repetir el año o algo así?" respondió Mio, insegura de por qué Ritsu hablaba de la graduación como si fuera algo increíble.

"Nah. Sólo lo siento surreal. El tiempo… pasó muy rápido."

"¿Ritsu-"

"Oh sí, debo irme… adiós, Mio" Ritsu la soltó rápidamente. Se dio la vuelta y corrió, sin mirar atrás.

Mio se quedó ahí parada tontamente. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero los ojos de Ritsu habían perdido su chispa habitual. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Mio se dirigió a su casa. _Hablaré con ella mañana – es mejor así, de hecho. Puedo organizar mejor el álbum, y tratar de entender mis pensamientos._

Sonrió suavemente. Su cuerpo seguía cálido por el abrazo de Ritsu.

_Definitivamente descifraré que significan estos sentimientos._

Pero al día siguiente, cuando Mio fue a la residencia Tainaka no había nada.

Sin placa, nada.

Vacío.

Ante la carencia de cierta chica de ojos ámbar.

El álbum se cayó de sus entumidas manos, aterrizando con un ruido desgarrador.

* * *

><p>Dolor. Ira. Impotencia. La tormenta de emociones me agitaba y me perdía. Todo lo que quería era atacar a alguien, con la esperanza que alguien disminuyera mi desesperación.<p>

Era como arenas movedizas - cuanto más luchaba, más me hundía, más me sumergía en la oscuridad.

Literalmente no tenía nada porque vivir. Mi familia se había ido – no más risas calurosas de papá, deliciosa comida de mamá ni comentarios impertinentes de Satoshi. Nada. ¿Por qué era la única que estaba viva?

A menudo daba largos recorridos por la ciudad en la motocicleta de mi papá. La modifiqué, o más bien, la reconstruí por completo con ayuda de algunos amigos y así alcanzaría la máxima velocidad. Siempre sobrepasaba el límite de velocidad, una parte disfrutaba la sensación del viento como si hubiera dejado todo, y la otra trataba de terminar con todo. Si un simple accidente automovilístico se llevó a mi familia no debería ser difícil para mí encontrar ese mismo camino, ¿verdad? Pero, pese a mis intentos suicidas, aún seguía con vida. Milagroso, ¿no es así? ¿Había algo que evitara que me uniera a mi familia? ¿Algo más que debía hacer? Y así dejé de usar la moto como vía de escape – debía haber algo más. Debía haber otra forma de deshogar mis sentimientos… y de que volviera a sentir.

Por eso buscaba peleas todos los días. La emoción de las batallas y toda esa sangre me hacía sentir viva – por poner mi vida en juego, gané el objetivo temporal de la supervivencia. Efímero, sí, pero tenía una meta. Ganar. Salir victoriosa. Y al concentrar mis pensamientos en esto, no pensaría ni sentiría nada más. La escuela, las bulliciosas calles y la gente que habitaba esta ocupada ciudad – no significaban nada para mí. Me alegraba herir a los demás, hacerles daño y así podrían hacerse una idea de cómo me sentía. La miseria realmente ama la compañía, ¿verdad? Pelear no sólo para ganar, también pelear para causar dolor a otras personas que eran tan patéticas como yo.

Fue durante una de estas pelear que conocí a Azusa Nakano, una pequeña chica de cabello negro, dolorosamente familiar. Un fragmento del pasado. Un recuerdo precioso e importante. Cuando vi el cuchillo, mi cuerpo reaccionó. Yo era el caballero, ¿cierto? Se suponía que la protegería, ¿cierto?

Después de confirmar que esta chica era alguien que nunca antes vi, estaba a punto de irme cuando me detuvo. Fue entonces que noté que estaba herida – normalmente no siento las heridas hasta mucho después de las peleas. Me acostumbré a ignorar el dolor, o más bien, era tan impasible que ya no podía sentirlo.

Y me di cuenta de algo más. La diadema no estaba. Mi último vínculo a aquel tiempo lleno de calor y risas. La fría e implacable oscuridad se apoderó de mí otra vez, más vengativa que nunca.

Pero Nakano y su guitarra habían demostrado ser una salvación para mí. Me hizo recordar algo que había olvidado hace mucho. Una promesa. Claro, perdí un regalo irremplazable, pero recuperé algo mucho mejor – mi pasión por la música. Era como si alguien hubiera arrojado una cuerda para que escapara.

Al ver la apariencia sucia de la chica y escuchando sus historias, mi instinto protector regresó, porque Nakano me recordaba mucho a cierta chica. Sin embargo, a veces sentía que era injusto para Nakano. Después de todo, sólo la utilizaba para llenar el vació que mi familia, especialmente Satoshi, había dejado. Una impertinente mocosa que en verdad se preocupaba por mí, igual que mi hermano. Claro que ya no molestaron a Nakano, pero se asoció conmigo. Se involucró conmigo, lo que significaba que en algún momento tendría que pelear para protegerse. Y por eso le enseñé a pelear; y para agradecerme, le pidió a un amigo de sus padres que me enseñara a tocar batería.

La batería. Mi nuevo medio para transmitir mis sentimientos. Un ancla que me impedía extraviarme.

Era como si encontrara una razón para vivir otra vez. Los días ya no eran como esas películas en blanco y negro que veía pasivamente. Una vez más había colores en mi vida; claro, ya no eran los colores vibrantes de hace mucho tiempo, pero al menos era algo, algo que no haría que mis ojos se lastimaran al mirarlo.

Y había algo más. Nakano siempre sonreía cada que tocaba la guitarra, y sonreía más cuando me sentaba en el tejado y la escuchaba tocar. Me dijo que la música debía hacer feliz a la gente. Sus palabras habían tocado una parte sensible de mi corazón.

¿No le prometí a alguien hace tiempo hacerla feliz y hacerla sonreír?

¿No le prometí que formaríamos una banda a esa misma persona?

Fue entonces que hice otra promesa. El nuevo propósito de mi vida sería encontrar las verdaderas causas tras la muerte de mi familia. Y después de que todo terminara, regresaría a esa ciudad. Ella puede haberme olvidado, puede estar enojada conmigo, incluso puede odiarme – pero era una promesa, y yo no rompo las promesas.

Incluso si ya no sonreía, la haría reír, como solía hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Sus melodiosas y cadenciosas risas.<p>

Ritsu golpeó con su rodilla el estómago del sujeto. Se quedó sin aire y cayó, ella golpeó el costado de su cuello casi con pereza.

Todos los matones estaban en el suelo, heridos e incapacitados. _Ellos eran más, sí, pero estos novatos no tenían experiencia en combate real. Obviamente no conocen el significado de peleas callejeras. Y que patéticos, ¿rodeando a una chica? Digo, sé que no peleo limpio y todo, pero nunca atacaría a un espectador._

Sonrió ante la vista de un vándalo, su nariz sangraba como tubería rota. _Una vez que decides pelear conmigo, tienes que atenerte a las consecuencias. No me contengo al pelear. Agh, es algo difícil pelear al máximo con esta estúpida falda… suficiente, a partir de mañana usaré shorts._

"Oye, ¿puedes decirme si es aquí Sakuragaoka?" Ritsu dio la vuelta para preguntarle a la rubia, que seguía en shock.

"S-sí… aquí es Sakuragaoka, preparatoria femenina" se escuchaba sin aliento, como si no pudiera creer lo que había pasado.

Ritsu sonrió; como disfrutaba la mirada incrédula en el rostro de las personas luego de sus peleas. _Mm. Rubia de ojos azules. Muy bonita. No ves esto todos los días. ¿Será que es una extranjera o algo así? Parece una muñeca o una princesa de los cuentos de hadas-_

'Princesa'. Ritsu rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza, insegura de por qué esa palabra en particular la molestaba tanto. Después de agradecerle a la chica, Ritsu decidió ir a Onigaoka. Sawako le había dicho que el líder de la pandilla de esta ciudad iba a esa escuela, así que quería 'saludarlos'… y tal vez conseguir algo de información. Lo que menos quería era toparse con cierta amiga de la infancia hasta que todo terminara.

Estacionó su moto discretamente y caminó a la entrada. Tal vez fue su propio instinto, Ritsu detectó una pelea y decidió observar en vez de intervenir. De todos modos no eran asuntos suyos, pero algo llamó su atención.

Una chica de sudadera púrpura peleaba contra 4 sujetos en una forma que nunca antes había visto. Parecía ser kickboxing pero también parecía ser un estilo único.

Ritsu se veía a sí misma como peleadora callejera, usar cualquier táctica que se adapte a la situación y tener una fuerte ofensiva era el aspecto más importante. Trataría de lastimar al oponente con toda su fuerza, golpeando cada que podía – incluso se dejaría golpear sólo para darle un doloroso golpe al oponente. El resultado de sus pelear normalmente eran sangrientas y excesivas.

Pero esta chica hacía que pelear pareciera un arte, un hermoso, pero letal, baile. La chica daba prioridad a esquivar los golpes y al mismo tiempo planeaba su siguiente movimiento. Ninguno de sus movimientos era innecesario – cada paso, cada maniobra, siempre tenía un propósito. Con una patada brutal y precisa noqueó rápidamente a dos de los tipos.

Ritsu no podía evitar ver el abrumador despliegue de habilidades. Era difícil ganarse su respeto y admiración, pero esta extraña se lo había ganado con unas, aparentemente simples, patadas.

Entonces el sujeto restante hizo que la chica usara sus manos, para bloquear el ataque. Ritsu sonrió cuando la chica torció su pierna, haciendo que gritara de dolor. _Así que también puede pelear con las manos. Interesante. Me gustaría pelear con ella. Veamos como reacciona. _Ritsu aplaudió, agradeciéndole, sin entusiasmo, a la chica por la entretenida actuación.

"Tienes buenas habilidades. Aunque esa parte de la pintura fue un poco exagerada – el sujeto estaba a punto de hacerse en los pantalones, heh."

La chica se dio la vuelta bruscamente. _¿No sabía que estaba aquí? Bueno, soy bastante cautelosa._

"Ritsu…"

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

Ritsu parpadeó. No podía ver el rostro de la chica, ya que su capucha ocultaba la mayor parte de su rostro. Su voz era suave pero profunda, y con su gran estatura, le daba una apariencia madura y peligrosa. Ritsu buscó brevemente en su memoria pero no encontró nada.

La chica ignoró su pregunta y caminó a su lado, sin decir otra palabra.

De repente, una ráfaga voló la capucha. Honestamente, Ritsu sintió que le daba un ataque al corazón.

Largo y oscuro cabello, grises ojos. Tenía que ser ella. Era ella. Mio Akiyama, la misma persona que no quería ver durante su búsqueda en esta ciudad.

"¿Mio…?" dijo Ritsu con incredulidad. La peleadora que admiró hace unos momentos era su amiga de la infancia. Mio, la chica que lloraba con las películas de terror; Mio, la chica que se escondía detrás de ella cada que trataban de fastidiarla; Mio, la chica que solía ser tan expresiva y gentil.

Mio, la chica que había derrotado a cuatro sujetos con mortal eficacia.

Ritsu simplemente no podía conectar a las dos Mios. Era demasiado. La chica la ignoraba nuevamente, y estaba a punto de seguir caminando.

Antes de que pudiera controlarse, Ritsu pronunció. "Has cambiado, Mio. Casi no podía reconocerte."

Sólo trataba de llamar la atención de la chica, y lo logró. Mio se le acercó de una manera que intimidaría a cualquiera. Si no fuera una peleadora experimentada, Ritsu, al menos, se sentiría incómoda por esos ardientes ojos grises.

"¿Es todo lo que puedes decir después de desaparecer tan repentinamente?"

Escuchando voz tan inusual y amarga de Mio, Ritsu sintió que formó un muro en auto-defensa. Miraba los ojos de Mio, reprimiendo un escalofrío ante lo que veía. Ira, dolor, oscuridad. Algo que solía ver cada vez que se miraba al espejo. Entró en modo de combate sin siquiera notarlo, con una expresión indiferente, incluyendo su voz, no demostrando absolutamente nada.

"No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Fue por-" punzada de dolor "-el trabajo de mi padre, ¿recuerdas?"

Lo que Ritsu no esperaba era la reacción de Mio; la morena sujetó su cuello tan repentinamente que Ritsu ni siquiera pudo procesar lo que pasaba. Ella se sorprendió demasiado, tanto que casi perdía el control de su propia expresión. Se sentía… fría, vacía.

"Nada que pudieras hacer, eh. ¿Por qué no trataste de contactarme, al menos una vez?"

Lastimó a Ritsu físicamente escuchar la oscura voz de Mio. Ese tipo de voz no debería existir, al menos no en una chica que sólo solía levantar la voz cuando la molestaban mucho. _¿Qué te pasó, Mio? ¿Qué te hizo la gente? ¿Por qué eres así?_

Culpa. Abrumadora y sofocante culpa. _Debí haberla contactado… prácticamente la abandoné. Era mi culpa. Había jurado protegerla pero…_

"Han pasado muchas cosas," alcanzó a decir Ritsu, agradeciendo a su indiferente voz. Aún no quería mostrar sus emociones. Todavía no. Necesitaba procesar toda la situación primero. Su cuerpo estaba tan entumido que aún tenía las manos en los bolsillos, incapaz de quitar las manos de Mio.

Mio se burló, empujando a Ritsu. De nuevo, Ritsu ocultó su sorpresa ante la acción de Mio. Nuevamente se miraban, haciendo que Ritsu se sintiera más vacía que antes. Mio pasó junto a ella sin decir una palabra, sacándola de su trance.

Ritsu miraba con tristeza a su amiga de la infancia. No se atrevió a seguir a la morena.

Esto era demasiado.

Demasiado.

Regresó a su apartamento en piloto automático. Se acostó en su futon, inquieta y desconcertada. Simplemente no podía entender.

_Por qué Por qué Por qué Por qué Por qué Por qué pasó esto Por qué eres así Mio Qué te pasó Por qué está pasando esto Por qué no pude hacer nada Por qué tuvo que pasar esto-_

Ritsu se sentó, jadeando. La sensación de impotencia le estaba dificultando respirar; sudor frío se escurrió por su mejilla mientras peleaba por no hiperventilar. El mismo sentimiento de desesperación, la incapacidad de controlar la realidad era lo mismo que sintió cuando se enteró de la muerte de su familia.

Una simple llamada, y su mundo se desmoronó. Y ahora, un encuentro casual, y su mundo entró en caos una vez más.

_Era igual. Incluso después de tantos años, aún no puedo hacer nada. ¡Aún no puedo hacer absolutamente nada!_

Abrió la puerta del desván, confortada de ver su batería. Comenzó a golpear el instrumento, transmitiéndole todas sus emociones. Más tarde se preocuparía de las quejas de los vecinos. Por ahora, necesitaba sumergirse en la música, para ayudarse a olvidar, al menos temporalmente.

_La música debe hacer feliz a la gente, Ritsu-senpai._

La baterista se detuvo. Las palabras de Nakano le recordaron las demás promesas que había hecho. Promesas que esta vez quería mantener.

Exhalando, sonrió débilmente. _Pese a que aún no he encontrado al asesino de mi familia… te haré sonreír de nuevo, Mio. No sé que te haya pasado después de que me fui, pero juro que lo averiguaré. Puedes ser una peleadora fuerte y capaz ahora, pero aún así te protegeré. No importa cuanto hayas cambiado, intentaré seguir tratándote cómo lo hacía. Creo que aprendiste a tocar el bajo. Espérame un poco más, Mio, formaremos una banda como lo había prometido hace tantos años._

_Y tal vez, sólo tal vez… sonreirás de nuevo._

* * *

><p>"¡Ricchan! ¡RICCHAN! Venimos a visitarte~"<p>

Ritsu gruñó mientras Yui saltaba sobre ella y luego jalaba su sábana.

Sabiendo que era inútil resistirse, la chica de ojos ámbar se paró somnolienta, y estirándose.

"Maldición, Yui, es sábado, ¿qué quieres?" pese a que estaba enojada porque la despertaran, Ritsu no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Yui colgó un brazo alrededor de su hombro y el otro rodeó la cintura de Azusa, haciendo que la kouhai se avergonzara.

"¡Vamos a acompañarte, por supuesto! ¡Ui preparó deliciosos almuerzos para todas! ¿No me digas que no quieres comerlos?"

Desde que la banda venía a visitar el apartamento de Ritsu, su vida había cambiado drásticamente. Las hermanas Hirasawa venían casi cada fin de semana y se quedaban ya que Ritsu se negaba a ir a sus casas. Nodoka, luego de enterarse de su situación, se encargó del contrato de alquiler y se quejó con el dueño de los calentadores – y ahora, las habitaciones estaban calientes. Un día Ritsu también encontró de la nada 5 sacos de dormir y muchas toallas en su apartamento.

Y su llave había sido copiada misteriosamente y fue distribuida a toda la banda; sospechaba que cierta rubia tenía que ver con ello (_¿dónde está mi privacidad? _Pensó Ritsu con exasperación) Azusa también se daba una vuelta de vez en cuando, abasteciendo su nevera y diciéndole 'eres tan problemática como Yui-senpai'.

En serio, su casa era muy pequeña para toda la banda. Pero sabía que el calor que la rodeaba no tenía nada que ver con la calefacción.

"¿Oye, qué es tan divertido?" Ritsu estaba confundida cuando Yui comenzó a reír luego de ver su rostro.

Azusa sujetaba su estómago, riendo; hasta Mugi estaba riéndose.

"T-tú rostro… estás…" alcanzó a decir Yui. Echó un vistazo a la desconcertada baterista y le dio otro ataque de risa.

Amablemente Mugi le trajo un espejo para que viera el problema. El cabello de Ritsu estaba disparado para todos lados – parecía la melena de un león. Tenía huellas extrañas en el rostro. Y además marcas de baba.

A su ojo le dio un tic; se había quedado dormida con las baquetas en la mano y sin secarse el cabello, gran cosa. Y estaba lloviendo otra vez, así que ¡culpen a la humedad!

Estaba a punto de protestar y regañar a Yui cuando notó algo.

Mio estaba tratando de ocultarlo cubriéndose la boca, pero era inconfundible – Mio también estaba riendo.

_Se rió._

Ritsu sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT:<strong> Bueno, espero les haya gustado... como pueden ver no es un capítulo en sí de la saga No, Gracias, más bien es un entremés de tanto rollo... pero aporta mucho a la historia claro... espero lo hayan disfrutado...

Deseo leer sus mentadas e insultos por tomarme tanto tiempo en subir esto... pero espero las reviews! XD Gracias como siempre a mi BETA **Angie Recova** (que por un momento pensé que ya ni sabría quien soy xD) por hacer su trabajo y hacerme sentir bien-bien tonta por los errores q me corrige X/D Arigatou !

Y no olviden seguirme por Twitter, Facebook y hasta YouTube, no importa por donde me hablen, en realidad me gusta compartir con los lectores! Fanfiction me ha dado grandes cosas!

PD: Prometo no ausentarme tanto esta vez! Nos veremos en abril! Promise!

**Antecedentes:**

A Ritsu le dijeron que su familia murió en un accidente automovilistico. Gracias a la amiga de Sawako, Ritsu sabe que eso no es así.


	8. Ch08 Fuwa Fuwa Time

Pues aquí, yo dando unas señaless de vida!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Cada que te veo, mi corazón se acelera<br>Este sentimiento es tan suave como los malvaviscos  
>Tú siempre eres tan trabajador que nunca me notas<br>Viendo determinadamente tu rostro  
>Y sólo en mis sueños podemos<br>Acercarnos un poco  
>Ah, Dios, por favor<br>Concédenos un momento soñado, sólo para nosotros dos_

**Capítulo 7 – Fuwa Fuwa Time**

El poderoso sonido de la batería y el firme tono del bajo resonaban en el almacén, uniéndose a la tranquila melodía del teclado, y al final complementado por el estridente sonido de las guitarras.

La banda estaba practicando para su concierto de antes de las vacaciones de navidad – su asesora y la presidente del consejo estudiantil arreglaron un pequeño concierto.

La maestra Sawako había hecho varios trajes para ellas, así que decidió usar el concierto como una legítima excusa para obligarlas a vestirlos: Nodoka, para calmar al creciente club de fans de Mio, cedió y les pidió que dieran una presentación antes de navidad.

Yui aceptó inmediatamente, emocionada por terminar el año con un gran acto. Mugi estaba muy emocionada, sólo había dado recitales de piano – un concierto con sus amigas más queridas era algo muy distinto. Azusa se negó al principio, pero Ui (con su gentileza) y Jun (con sus fantásticas tácticas de psicología inversa) habían logrado convencerla. A Mio no le importaba el concierto, ya que estaba cansándose del molesto club de fans y si el concierto podía calmarlas, no tenía objeciones.

La presidente del club de música ligera era la más feliz de todas, asegurando que sería un concierto inolvidable. De hecho, ella fue la que sugirió que practicaran antes y después de la escuela, para la gran sorpresa de Yui.

Pero, últimamente, por la forma en que Ritsu actuaba, parecía que no le importaba el concierto.

"Está bien, déjenme confirmarlo una vez más, las canciones que tiene son _Gohan wa Okazu_, _Let's Go_, _Come with Me, __Cagayake Girls_, y _No, Thank you_?" Nodoka tenía su portapapeles listo.

"¿Eh? Ah sí, así es. Tenemos cinco canciones," Ritsu parpadeó, como si acabase de notar que estaba en el almacén.

_¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza, tonta Ritsu? _Molesta, Mio miraba a la chica. Había estado trabajando en las letras todas las noches – cambiando y mezclando muchas frases, tratando de adaptarlas a cierta cabeza hueca. A diferencia de la única canción que Mio cantaba, las otras 4 tenían que ser más alegres.

Cansada y enojada, Mio tendía a ser más agresiva con cierta baterista cada que ésta soñaba despierta.

Incluso ahora, Mio no sabía cómo actuar con su amiga de la infancia, especialmente después que había escuchado esa desgarradora conversación. Una conversación que no debió escuchar. Como una chica que valora la privacidad más que nada, Mio se sentía culpable cada que recordaba la triste voz de Ritsu. Así que Mio tenía que fingir que no sabía nada. Se hacía más y más difícil hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo era fácil fingir que no sabía nada. Así era más simple, aunque Mio sabía que era la única que huía de lo que fuera que sentía.

Cada que cerraba los ojos, veía a su versión infantil, parada junto a la joven Ritsu, riendo sin ninguna preocupación. Pero, al mismo tiempo, veía a su versión infantil parada frente a la casa deshabitada donde los Tainakas vivieron una vez, y el álbum de fotos en el suelo. Aunque Mio ya había comprendido las razones por las que Ritsu se fue, algunas cosas no pueden borrarse tan rápido. Mio se odiaba por su necedad.

Y por eso trataba firmemente de reprimir su ira, para evitar arruinar la frágil y renacida relación entre ella y Ritsu.

En cierto sentido, todos los días eran pacíficos; Ritsu y Yui bromeaban, Mugi reiría y Mio trataría de ignorarlas, pero sin éxito. Ritsu se burlaría de ella y Mio la golpearía, mostrando más y más sus sentimientos reprimidos. Mugi, Yui y Azusa siempre las observarían con sonrisas en el rostro. Rodeadas por una atmósfera tranquila, Mio sonreía más a menudo – era familiar, tan dolorosamente familiar que sentía que había sido regresada en el tiempo.

A veces, sentía que estaban dentro de un mundo paralelo – un mundo que no involucrara pandillas, en el que Ritsu y ella habían crecido juntas e ido a la misma secundaria y preparatoria. Pero era imposible, esa idea se desvaneció de su mente tan rápido como llegó.

Los días pasados, Ritsu había estado apagada, como si estuviera decepcionada por algo. Las otras chicas estaban muy concientes de no decir nada, pero todas estaban preocupadas por su enérgica baterista. Ritsu parecía distante, con la mente en otro lado y frecuentemente distraída. Incluso ahora, Nodoka esperaba pacientemente a que la presidente del club volviera a la Tierra.

Anteriormente, Mio era capaz de traerla de vuelta; la bajista era muy buena atrayendo la atención de Ritsu, ya fuera gritándole o golpeándola en la cabeza. Las demás amaban ver la dinámica – después de todo era muy entretenido, y Ritsu parecía regresar a la normalidad, al menos temporalmente. Pero hoy, todas sintieron el molesto humor de Mio y no sabían que pasaría.

Por fortuna, Yui Hirasawa rompió la tensión. "Mio-chan, Ricchan, Mugi-chan, mis padres regresan a casa hoy así que debo regresar a casa ya," se colgó a Guita en el hombro, sonriendo felizmente, "¿quieres venir, Azu-nyan? Creo que no te han conocido~"

La pequeña sacudió la cabeza. "Está bien, Yui-senpai, yo… ehm, tengo que cenar con mis padres. Las veré mañana, senpais." Azusa apenas se despidió de las otras, saliendo del almacén con Yui tras ella.

"Mio-chan, tengo que ir con Nodoka-chan. ¿Puedes asegurarte de que Ricchan, ehm, despierte?" Mugi miró con preocupación a la aturdida presidente. La tecladista también miró a Mio de manera suplicante, como si le pidiera que no matara a la baterista. Mio rodó los ojos y encogió los hombros. Nunca podría negarle algo a su mejor amiga.

Conforme con saber que no habría una… masacre, Mugi y la presidente del consejo estudiantil también salieron del almacén, dejando solas a Mio y a Ritsu.

Suspirando, Mio caminó a un costado de la baterista, golpeando su frente no muy gentilmente. Ritsu parpadeó, meneando los brazos para tratar de recuperar el equilibrio. Pero desafortunadamente sucumbió ante la gravedad y cayó al suelo.

Mio levantó una ceja. "Todas se han ido ya."

Ritsu no se movió, seguía tirada, mirando al techo con una expresión ilegible.

"Oye, Mio," Ritsu habló finalmente "Y si…" se detuvo, cerrando los ojos y exhalando profundamente. "Olvídalo." Se incorporó lentamente y caminó a las cajas, sentándose y recargándose en ellas.

Pasando su mano por sus mechones, Mio se sentó junto a Ritsu. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'olvídalo'? ¿Qué te pasa, Ritsu? Todas estamos preocupadas por ti y-"

"¿También estás preocupada por mí?"

"¿Qué?" Mio esperaba algún tipo de sonrisa burlona de parte de Ritsu, pero sólo la miraba con un rostro serio. Mio desvió la mirada de esos intenso ojos ámbar, indecisa. _¿Por qué me pregunta eso?_

"C-claro que estoy preocupada. Eres nuestra baterista, así que tengo que asegurarme que estás bien."

"Ya veo." Ritsu recargó su mentón en sus manos y miró a la nada.

Mio no estaba acostumbra a esta Ritsu, esta retraída y casi sombría Ritsu. Era casi como mirarse en un espejo y eso la puso muy incómoda. _Ritsu… no debería ser como yo._

"¿Puedes decirme qué está molestándote?" Mio trató de mantener su tono de voz tan neutro como fuera posible.

"…No es nada, Mio."

"¿Nada? ¿En serio? Distraerte así… no va contigo, Ritsu."

"…no va conmigo, eh."

Mio comenzaba a frustrarse por las cortantes respuestas de la baterista. Abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo. Quería preguntarle a Ritsu tantas cosas, pero para hacerlo tendría que contarle a Ritsu sobre sí misma – y eso era algo que quería evitar a toda costa.

De entre todo el mundo, Mio no quería que Ritsu supiera lo que había hecho cuando era integrante de la pandilla de Taka.

Como si leyese su mente, Ritsu miró a Mio y rió irónicamente. "Igual que tú, Mio, hay cosas de las que no quiero hablar."

Al escuchar el comentario de la baterista, la bajista se sintió fatigada, estaba cansada de esconder cosas, cansada de poner una barrera, cansada de reprimir sus sentimientos y cansada de desconfiar de Ritsu. _Si pudiéramos regresar el tiempo, cuando sólo éramos __nosotras__ dos, no tendríamos este problema… no, ¿qué estoy pensando, deseando lo imposible?_

Mio odiaba su propia complejidad, una parte de ella le decía que hiciera algo y otra parte se negaba rotundamente. Estaba estancada, confundida de qué estaba bien o mal.

_Mio-chan, sólo has lo que te dicte tu corazón. No reprimas tus sentimientos. _La sueva voz de Mugi hacía en su cabeza.

"Estoy contenta de que mi compañera sea Mugi," comenzó Mio repentinamente, Ritsu se incorporó y se recargó en las cajas, para demostrar que estaba escuchando.

"Cuando llegué a Sakuragaoka, todos me evadían. Lo cual era la decisión correcta, claro." La morena rió aunque su corazón se dolió por aquellos recuerdos de primer año.

"Pero Mugi no. Me trataba de forma normal, igual que como trataba a las demás personas. Pensé que su amabilidad me molestaría, pero no: tenía algo que me impedía enojarme con ella. Aunque apenas hablábamos y eso que somos compañeras de habitación. Yo la ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ella no. Me demostró que se preocupaba de muchas formas – lo que le agradecía más era que respetara mi espacio personal. Si yo no quería hablar ella no insistía, pero también dejaba implícito que podía hablar cuando quisiera. Quizás fue porque ella era la única que no me conocía. Tal vez fue porque no me miraba con culpa como Yui. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, me acostumbré a Mugi. Es mi mejor amiga."

Se dibujó una extraña sonrisa en el rostro de Mio, lo que hizo que Ritsu sonriera también. "Era más fácil tolerar a las personas si estaba con ella. Gracias a Mugi, fui capaz de hablar con Yui otra vez. Aunque nunca le dije a Mugi cuan agradecida estaba, así que no digas nada, ¿sí?"

"¿Por qué lo haría? Esto es algo muy personal" Ritsu rió, "Digo, también se lo he dicho a Azusa unas cuantas veces, pero nunca lo he mencionado. Bueno, de todos modos, gracias por contarme. Me alegra que contaras con Mugi."

Mirando a la otra chica por el rabillo del ojo, Mio sintió que Ritsu se veía un poco… ¿abatida?

"Supongo que debo contarte algo a cambio," la baterista suspiró, recargada completamente en las cajas. "Hacías bien al sospechar de mí, transferirme aquí en el último año de preparatoria, supongo que en verdad _estoy _planeando algo."

Mio no dijo nada, se recargó en las cajas, esperando pacientemente a que la otra chica continuara.

"Mi familia no murió casualmente, Mio. Los mataron."

Mio miró a Ritsu, respirando con dificultad. Los normalmente brillantes ojos ámbar de la chica se escondían tras su largo fleco.

"Parece increíble, lo sé, pero siempre he tenido mis dudas. Aún así, ¿qué puedo hacer? Después de años de sospechas, antes de darme por vencida, finalmente obtuve una pista – el perpetrador vive en esta ciudad. Conoces mi personalidad, en cuanto me enteré, regresé a la ciudad, a pesar de las advertencias de Sa- de mi fuente. He estado buscando algún tipo de pista en los últimos dos meses. Pero-"

Su voz se entrecortó, haciendo que la chica tuviera que aclarar su garganta, avergonzada y frustrada. "Recientemente, mi fuente me dijo que la pista podría ser falsa – puede que el asesino ya no viva en esta ciudad. Mi pista… se fue. Ahora, y-ya no sé qué hacer."

Suspiró agitadamente. "Estoy cansada, Mio."

Al escuchar la voz de Ritsu, Mio tenía la necesidad de abrazar a la chica, recordando todas las veces que fue consolada por Ritsu cuando eran chicas. Aunque su cuerpo no respondió, aún trataba de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

_Esa noche, Ritsu había mencionado algo sobre el Sr. Tainaka, que vio algo que no debía, y que por eso tenían que mudarse. ¿Es posible que quien los haya matado tenga que ver con eso? ¿Y qué piensa hacer esta tonta? Puedo entender porque, pero es muy peligroso, ¡no debería estar buscando sola a ese asesino! Un momento, ¿por eso Taka-_

Mio salió de sus pensamientos cuando algo cálido cayó sobre su hombro. Se congeló, incapaz de mover un solo músculo y sintió que su rostro ardía. _¿Esta tonta se quedó dormida… en mi hombro?_

La cálida y tranquila respiración de Ritsu comenzó lentamente a adormecer a Mio. La morena acomodó su cuerpo inconcientemente para que Ritsu estuviera más cómoda.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? Tal vez estoy cansada de lo que pensaba. Supongo que no puede doler, sólo esta vez._

_Parece que tengo que buscar a Taka y 'hablar' con él mañana. Pero por ahora…_

Mio suspiró exasperadamente y cerró los ojos poco a poco, colocando la cabeza sobre la de Ritsu.

_Bien, estoy segura que escape de mi padre. ¡Después de todo, no puede enterarse de que me escabullo para comprarle su regalo!_

Sigilosamente, Mugi salió de Sakuragaoka.

_Mm, creo que es la primera vez que salgo sola de la escuela. Le hubiera preguntado a Mio-chan, pero dijo que tenía algo que hacer._

Frunciendo el ceño, Mugi recordó el gesto en el rostro de su mejor amiga cuando se fue en la mañana. Mugi no estaba segura de qué había pasado entre Mio y Ritsu. _Espero que no se pelearan otra vez… bueno, no parecían estar enojadas. Aunque aún me preocupa Ricchan – ha estado fuera de sí estos últimos días. Me pregunto que tendrá que hacer Mio-chan el día de hoy. ¿Debí haberla seguido? No, Mio-chan valora mucho su privacidad – no debería entrometerme. Estoy segura que me contara luego, cuando quiera hacerlo. Muy bien, ¿__adónde__ debo ir primero?_

Antes de darse cuenta, Mugi ya iba camino a Max Burger. _Supongo que estoy acostumbrada a caminar por aquí. Tal vez debería visitar a Ritsu, ver si está ocupada-_

Su corazón se aceleró con tan sólo pensar en eso – después de todo, nunca había visitado a Ritsu sola.

_¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué le diría-_

BAM

Un repentino sonido provocó que Mugi se tensara, viendo a su alrededor trataba de localizar la fuente del sonido. Luego divisó a Ritsu, quien había golpeado la cerca de madera y mantenía su mano ahí de manera amenazadora.

La baterista estaba parada frente a una chica desconocida, que no se veía alterada por el puño que yacía justo a lado de su cabeza. Había 4 sujetos parados a su lado, temblando y con la cabeza agachada. Parecían que querían intervenir pero estaban muy intimidados para hacerlo.

Escondida detrás de un poste, Mugi siguió observando, su corazón latía aceleradamente contra su pecho. Ritsu apretaba los dientes y miraba con ira a la chica, ésta tenía el cabello café atado en dos colitas enrizadas, y era ligeramente más bajita que Ritsu.

Lo que le sorprendía a Mugi era el hecho que la chica confrontaba a Ritsu a pesar de la gran invasión del espacio personal. La chica era más fría que Mio, incluso en sus días más iracundos.

Tranquilamente, la chica alejó el brazo de Ritsu, pronunciando algo que Mugi no escuchó. Luego le hizo señas a esos 4 sujetos, quienes la siguieron obedientemente y se alejaron de la inmóvil baterista.

Mugi quería ir con Ritsu, pero tampoco quería que supiera que había estado escuchando, aunque fuera accidentalmente. Antes que pudiera tomar una decisión, Ritsu ya había desaparecido.

Por el resto de la tarde, Mugi no pudo concentrarse en sus compras. No podía sacar de su cabeza la escena de la que fue testigo. _¿Quién era esa chica? No parecía ser de por aquí, nunca había visto ese uniforme. ¿Qué le dijo a Ricchan?_

"¿Mugi?"

La rubia se dio la vuelta, sorprendida, encontrándose bajo el escrutinio de unos ojos ámbar. Ritsu se rió "Heh, lo siento. Te vi caminando en la tienda así que pensé que podía sorprenderte. ¿Qué haces, Mugi?"

La mente de la tecladista estaba en blanco, incapaz de formular una respuesta; todo lo que podía escuchar eran sus propios latidos y el sonido de sus pensamientos disipándose.

"S-sólo buscaba algo para mi padre. Su cumpleaños es el mes que entra pero pensé que con el concierto y eso debía comprarlo ahora." Mugi no sabía que hablar fuera tan difícil.

"¿Un regalo? ¡Qué genial! El director tiene suerte de tener una hija como tú," Ritsu sonrió pero sus ojos no brillaban.

_¿Estará pensando en su padre? Tengo que sacar eso de su cabeza. _"E-este, ¿estás ocupada, Ricchan? ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a buscar un regalo?"

"¡No hay problema, déjamelo a mí! Sólo andaba vagando," Ritsu levantó el pulgar, regresando a la normalidad. "Un regalo sorpresa, definitivamente tiene que ser algo que no se espere… ¡ah, ya sé!" la baterista sujetó la mano de Mugi, jalándola. "Sígueme~ ¡Conozco el lugar perfecto!"

Mugi estaba contenta que Ritsu le diera la espalda porque verdaderamente no quería que viera su enorme sonrojo. Sus latidos eran más sonoros que nunca y había perdido toda la sensibilidad en el cuerpo, excepto la mano que Ritsu sostenía.

"¡Ya llegamos! No sé cual sea el color favorito de tu padre, así que tú encárgate de eso."

Mugi parpadeó. De todos los lugares del mundo, no esperaba que Ritsu la trajera a una tienda de artículos de costura.

"…Ricchan, ¿coses?"

Rascando su cabeza, la baterista estaba un poco avergonzada. "Ehm, solía hacerlo. Digo, sí, la gran Ritsu sabe coser – aunque no soy nada sin máquina de costura. Ah, no le digas a nadie de eso, especialmente a la cabeza hueca, ¿sí? Esa Yui no dejaría de burlarse nunca."

Riendo para sí, Mugi quería tomarle una foto al rostro sonrojado de Ritsu. _Ricchan es tan linda~ __y__ Yui-chan no me creería aunque se lo dijera._

"No te preocupes, Ricchan. Gracias por darme esta idea. Sé que a mi padre le encantará. Las cosas cosidas a mano son muy personales después de todo," Mugi sonrió suavemente, tomando una hilera color azul pastel.

Ritsu colocó sus manos detrás de la cabeza. "¿No… te llevas tan bien con tu padre, Mugi? Aunque tenía la sensación de que sí."

"Puede parecerlo por fuera, Ricchan, pero aparte de asuntos relacionados con la escuela… no tenemos nada más de que hablar," Mugi no supo por qué, pero no podía dejar de hablar – decidió expresar todo lo que la había estado molestando por tanto tiempo. Ritsu sólo permaneció callada, escuchando.

"Lo intenta, lo sé, pero aún hay algo entre nosotros. Mi madre nos dejó cuando era muy pequeña, así que no sé como era ella. Mi padre solía decirme cuanto me parecía a 'la mujer que decidió dejarlo'. Incluso ahora, probablemente cree que por eso me descuidó mucho durante mi infancia, lamenta haberme educado en casa y no haberme dejado interactuar con otros. Muchas veces he tratado de decirle que no le guardo rencor. Pero-"

"Mugi," sonriendo alentadoramente, Ritsu señaló la hilera que sostenía la chica. "Créeme. Esta vez, tus sentimientos serán transmitidos adecuadamente. Tus sentimientos lo alcanzarán."

Sonriendo, Mugi sintió que algo se había disipado desde su corazón. "Gracias, Ricchan."

Después de pagar, ambas salieron del lugar en cómodo silencio. _S-supongo que es todo. Ha sido genial andar contigo hoy, pero aún no quiero regresar al dormitorio, Ricchan._

"¿Tienes algo que hacer, Mugi? ¿Te importaría acompañarme otro rato?"

Sorprendida pero complacida por la invitación de la baterista, aceptó con entusiasmo. _Más tiempo con Ricchan… sólo nosotras…_

"¡Increíble! Bueno, vamos a un lugar al que probablemente nunca has ido- ah, pero necesitamos tomar el tren, ¿está bien?"

"¡Cualquier lugar que quieras, Ricchan!"

Viendo su relajo, la baterista se quejó. "Mm, si no mal recuerdo, ya perdimos el tren. Oh bueno, tal vez es mejor – Mugi, regresaremos a mi casa. Iremos en moto. No te preocupes en…contré un casco extra, así que no habrá problemas. ¡Vamos!"

Ritsu jalaba nuevamente a Mugi; la tecladista casi tropieza en varias ocasiones por estar viendo sus manos entrelazadas, su mente seguía en blanco.

Durante el viaje estaba en el mismo estado, excepto que traía el casco para cubrir su rostro. Hacía todo lo posible por no acercarse tanto a Ritsu, temía que escuchara su errático ritmo cardíaco pero a la velocidad que Ritsu iba, Mugi más bien se sujetaba por seguridad.

"Lamento ir tan rápido, supongo que estoy acostumbrada a manejar así," Ritsu rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza y dio golpecitos en la espalda de Mugi.

Las piernas de la rubia flaquearon, tanto por el intenso viaje como por el prolongado contacto con la baterista. _¡Nunca me quitaré el casco! _Por fortuna, Ritsu esperó hasta que Mugi se sintiera mejor para quitarle el casco. Para entonces, Mugi ya había aplacado aquel sonrojo.

"¡Bien, ya llegamos! ¡Las maquinitas!" Ritsu abrió los brazos, "¿Qué te gustaría jugar primero, Señorita?"

Mugi miró a su alrededor con admiración, las maquinas y las brillantes luces hacían que fuera difícil contener su alegría. Estaba sin habla.

"Heh, apuesto que nunca habías venido aquí," Ritsu sonreía con orgullo, "Déjame mostrarte el lugar~"

El viaje fue como un alegre sueño para la rubia. Era como si su mente estuviera nublada por una neblina de felicidad - ¡no podía dejar de sonreír! Rió cuando Ritsu gruñó por el resultado del juego de la batería; 'sin ritmo' decía la pantalla. Ritsu murmuró algo, que como ese estúpido juego podía compararse con una real y se fueron al siguiente. Ritsu venció a todos los oponentes en el juego de la moto por una enorme ventaja. Los demás la miraban boquiabiertos, y ella sólo hizo la señal de la victoria, sonriendo. Cuando fueron a los juegos de pelea, inesperadamente Mugi ganó cada round, aunque nunca los había jugado.

"¡Vaya, eres buena en esto, Mugi! ¡Mira la cara de ése, no puede creerlo!" se burló Ritsu, rodeando con un brazo los hombros de Mugi, "¿Por qué no nos vamos? Ya sabes, para que pueda llorar. ¡Oh, vamos al siguiente juego. ¡Puedes ganar cupones!"

"¿C-cupones?" la rubia trató de ignorar la calidez en su hombro. En verdad, ¿cuándo había sido tan conciente de la presencia de Ritsu?

"¡Sip! ¡Cuando juntas muchos, puedes ir a cambiarlos por regalos! ¡Heh, sólo obsérvame!" la chica de ojos ámbar enrolló sus mangas y caminó hacia allá.

Media hora después, ya tenían un montón de cupones. Mugi estaba sorprendida.

"¡Muy bien, cambiemos estos!"

Mugi miraba la variedad de peluches – ¡todos eran lindos y adorables! Ritsu volteó a verla y rió. "¿Puede darme ése?" el encargado tomó un gran oso azul y se lo dio a Ritsu, que a su a vez se lo dio a Mugi.

"¡Aquí tienes!"

"¿Eh?" Mugi parpadeó, no podía procesar lo que acababa de pasar. "Pero, Ricchan, son tus cupones-"

"¡Nah, no te preocupes! Los peluches no van conmigo de todas formas – pensé que te gustaría, más que a mí."

"Me gusta, Ricchan. ¡Muchas gracias!" Mugi sonrió y abrazó al oso. _¡Un regalo… de Ricchan!_

"El ambiente se vuelve pesado aquí. ¿Por qué no vamos a una heladería? Sé que hace frío y eso pero créeme ¡ese lugar es el mejor! ¡Podemos comer ahí!"

Mugi aceptó, emocionada y Ritsu sonrió. Ésta volvió a tomar su mano y Mugi la sujetó sin dudar.

El viento frío de otoño volaba a través de ellas y su aliento salía como una bocanada blanca. Pero, con una mano sujetando el oso y con la otra entrelazada con la de Ritsu, Mugi nunca había sentido tanta calidez.

El lugar debía ser muy popular, porque a pesar del clima, había mucha gente.

"¿Qué se te antoja, Mugi?"

Sus ojos azules escanearon el menú antes de parar en una imagen interesante. "Quiero éste, Ricchan."

"¿Oh, el especial de lujo? Bien, ¿puedes ir por una mesa? Yo ordenaré."

"Espera, déjame paga-"

Ritsu meneó su mano. "No te preocupes. Digo, siempre nos traes bocadillos para las prácticas, así que déjame pagar esta vez."

Mugi caminó hacia una mesa vacía. Por como iban las cosas temía que su sonrisa fuera permanente.

"Oh, eres tú."

La rubia levantó la vista, vagamente recordaba al sujeto, le había ganado en el juego de peleas. Un vistazo y su conducta hostil era evidente.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" dijo con su usual educación.

El tipo hizo una mueca y dio un paso hacia delante pero se detuvo cuando alguien tocó su hombro.

"Sí, ¿en qué podemos ayudarte?" Ritsu sonrió y colocó los helados en la mesa.

Viendo a la baterista de pies a cabeza, el sujeto llegó a la conclusión que ella no era una amenaza. Al ver su mirada engreída, Ritsu sonrió más ampliamente. "¿Por qué no vamos a otro sitio?"

"¿Qué? ¿Vas a pedir ayuda o algo así?" el tipo rió, colocando su mano de manera casual en el hombro de Mugi.

"No, sólo que aquí es donde la gente disfruta su helado y no quiero arruinar la atmósfera ¿sí? Especialmente cuando tus gritos y sangre arruinarán el humor de los demás."

"¿Qué-" su rostro se puso pálido y Ritsu tomó con rudeza su mano, la alejó de Mugi.

"Por eso quiero que vayamos a otro lugar. Es por tu propio bien," sonriendo maliciosamente, Ritsu lo miró de forma predadora; era como un lobo cazando a su presa.

"E-ehm, acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer… s-siento molestarlas," como si hubiera encontrado su lugar en la cadena alimenticia, el sujeto salió rápidamente.

"Tsk, debilucho," Ritsu se burló, sentándose. "¿Estás bien, Mugi?"

"Estoy bien, Ricchan, gracias," extrañamente, ese encuentro no la había intimidado nada. Claro, practicó Judo y sabía cuidarse sola, pero su ritmo cardíaco se había acelerado. Sin embargo, había permanecido tranquila todo el tiempo, como si supiera que Ritsu intervendría. _¿Cuándo me volví tan dependiente de Ricchan? No, no dependiente de Ricchan – sólo creo en ella._

Imágenes de la baterista y los extraños vinieron a su mente, pero a Mugi ya no le preocupaba eso. _Confío en Ricchan, sin importar qué._

"Y, ¿por qué no pruebas ese curioso sabor? Nunca lo había visto," Ritsu cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su helado.

Al dar un mordisco, Mugi trató de no quejarse; el sabor era una especie de mezcla entre caramelo, pie de queso y nutella – por separado sabían deliciosos pero juntos…

"Sabe feo, ¿verdad?" Ritsu hizo un gesto. "Oh, aunque este lugar tiene los mejores helados. Toma, cambiemos, el mío es de naranja y vainilla."

"¿Eh? Pero Ricchan-" Mugi trató de protestar, pero la baterista ya había agarrado ese helado y comenzó a devorarlo, con _su_ tenedor. Mugi se sonrojó. _E-espera, ¿eso no es un b-beso i-in- _Ni siquiera terminó aquel pensamiento. Rápidamente tragó el helado de Ritsu, tratando de ignorar el hecho que usaba el tenedor de la otra chica. Tenía la esperanza de que el frío del helado aplacara el calor de su rostro.

"Phew, no sabe tan mal," gruñó Ritsu, "siempre que lo termines rápido."

"Lo siento, Ricchan, si no lo hubiera ordenado-"

"Nah, no explicaba que contenía ese 'especial de lujo'. ¿Qué tal el mío?"

"E-está sabroso, Ricchan. Que buen helado" Mugi no quería mirar a Ritsu, pero notó que tenía algo de helado en la mejilla.

La rubia automáticamente estiró el brazo y lo limpió con una servilleta. La intimidad de su acción le llegó un segundo después y se encontraban mirándose a los ojos.

Mugi se alejó y tartamudeó, "L-lo siento, Ricchan, s-sólo est-" _¿Cuántas veces me he sonrojado ya?_

Ritsu aún miraba tontamente a la tecladista, su rostro también estaba rojo. Momentos después reaccionó y se paró de golpe. "Ehehe, gracias, Mugi. Ehm, ah ya sé, vamos a ver una película. Está cerca y ya que estamos aquí, ehm-"

"E-está bien," Mugi aceptó la sugerencia – la película podía darle tiempo suficiente para calmarse.

Esta vez, Ritsu no tomó su mano; ahora caminaba delante de ella, caminó lado a lado con Mugi. La atmósfera entre ellas estaba tensa, pero tampoco parecía que pudieran romper el silencio. _¿Qué… qué hice? Ricchan debe sentirse incómoda…_

Cuando llegaron al cine, Ritsu mencionó algo sobre que Mio siempre se rehusaba a ver películas de terror, así que tal vez deberían ver una. Haber escuchado el nombre de su mejor amiga provocó una pesadez en el corazón de Mugi. Culpa… y algo más. Mugi estaba tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que Ritsu tuvo que llamarla varias veces.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Mugi?"

"S-sí, estoy bien, Ricchan. Tú escoge la película."

Mugi no tenía mucho interés en las películas de horror, pero tampoco se oponía. Y ya que era la más próxima, la rubia accedió a ver la película de terror, esperando que el suspenso y los zombis pudieran mantener su mente ocupada.

Pero Mugi había subestimado la película. Terminó gritando y sujetando el brazo de Ritsu; la baterista se rió el tiempo entero, haciendo comentarios sarcásticos en escenas, que se suponía, eran terroríficas.

"¡Esa fue la película más graciosa que he visto!" Ritsu aún reía al salir de la sala, y Mugi seguía sujetando a muerte el brazo de la baterista. Cuando vio temblando a la rubia Ritsu acarició su cabeza. "Heh, lo siento, tal vez debamos ver otra cosa la próxima vez."

_¿Próxima vez? ¿Habrá una próxima vez? _Mugi soltó lentamente su brazo, estaba sonrojada otra vez. Ritsu no notó su silencio y continuó, "ahora ya sabemos que no debemos pedir el especial de lujo y que definitivamente tienes que seguir jugando esos juegos de pelea, ¡con tal de ver otra vez la cara de esos tipos!"

_Ricchan parece haber regresado a la normalidad. Ya no está incómoda… ¿significa que estamos bien? _Mugi no se atrevió a reanimar sus esperanzas, así que siguió a Ritsu, insegura de que decir.

La baterista se dio la vuelta y sonrió, "falta una hora para el toque de queda. Déjame llevarte a un lugar que estoy segura que te gustara."

Tomó un brazo del peluche; y Mugi, al ver las intenciones de Ritsu, sujetó el otro brazo, así que básicamente caminaban lado a lado con el oso uniéndolas.

El silencio ya no era incómodo. Mugi estaba tranquila y nuevamente sonreía.

Ritsu la llevó a una colina; el camino estaba tan oscuro que Mugi no lo habría notado. "Solía venir seguido aquí, sólo para poder ver la ciudad entera. Hermoso, ¿no?"

Mugi se quedó sin habla. Era abrumador – las postales que su padre le había mandado cuando trabajaba en el extranjero no eran nada en comparación a este escenario. Con el Sol poniéndose a la distancia, la ciudad entera estaba envuelta por un brillo gentil, dándole un aura tranquila y cálida. Era como si la pintoresca imagen las estuviera invitando a tomar un descanso, a relajarse, a dar un respiro y a simplemente sentir.

"Mugi," la rubia volteó, dubitativa, "Yo, este, bueno-"

"¿Ricchan?"

La chica de ojos ámbar rascó su cabeza y rió ligeramente. "Podría no parecerlo pero… hoy no estaba de muy buen humor. Y tú me animaste, Mugi."

"Ricchan… ¿qué pasa?"

La baterista apartó la mirada. "Supongo que te debo una explicación del porque me distraigo durante nuestras prácticas. Bueno, el punto es que he estado buscando a la persona que mató a mi familia."

Mugi cubrió su boca, anonadada; Ritsu sólo se encogió de hombros. "Pero últimamente, perdí mi única pista. Ya… ya no sé qué hacer. Heh, recuerdo que ayer le contaba a Mio de esto, pero no estoy segura. Creo que me quedé dormida o algo así, porque cuando desperté, Mio me miraba de manera extraña. Me dijo que me fuera a casa y lo hice – digo, no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Mi mente estaba desordenada. Y esta mañana… yo, bueno, me topé con unos _amigos_ de la secundaria. Verlos no me hizo exactamente feliz y- bueno, estaba muy deprimida."

Ritsu sonrió, tomando la mano de la rubia. "Pero estar contigo me ayudó. Aún no sé qué hacer pero… por ahora, no me importa pasar el tiempo con la banda. Y no sé cómo pero tú tienes un modo de calmar a la gente, Mugi. Así que lo que quiero decirte es… gracias… por pasar el día conmigo."

Al ver a la chica de ojos ámbar la mente de Mugi se puso en blanco al darse cuenta de algo. Había estado tratando de ignorar aquella persistente punzada en su pecho. Había estado tratando de fingir que era algo más. Había estado tratando de razonarlo, cambiarlo y hasta de extinguirlo por completo.

Sin embargo, al ver la sonrisa de agradecimiento de Ritsu, finalmente comprendió cuanto puede afectarle un simple gesto, Mugi ya no pudo negar sus sentimientos.

_Estoy enamorada de ella… enamorada… de Ricchan._

Mugi sonrió y apretó la mano de Ritsu. Ahora que había comprendido sus sentimientos ya no se sentía incómoda – ahora podía afrontarlos e idear algo.

Deseaba que las cosas se quedaran así para siempre – sin peleas, ni nada. Sólo una típica vida escolar con su banda y con Ritsu.

Ambas siguieron observando la puesta de Sol, tomadas de la mano. A la distancia, lejos de las espectadoras, un águila se tiraba en picada, con un terrible chillido, estiró sus garras y atrapó a un pequeño e indefenso gorrión.

La noche cayó, y aquellos puntos distantes quedaron entre los brazos de las sombras.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT:<strong> Bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado, será lo último que sabrán de No, Gracias, por mi parte es todo en estos lares de Fanfiction, los fanfics en cierta forma ya me aburrieron, pero hay otra razón por la cual dejaré esto, la razón: Intercambio académico, me voy a otro país a estudiar por 6 meses, así que dudo tener tiempo de traducir estos fics.

Gracias como siempre a mi BETA Angie Recova, sin tu ayuda, ya sabes, estos fics no serían lo mismo!

Ah, y si tienen tiempo e interés, subi un one-shot, es una historia bastante boba pero que creo les gustara.

Fue un placer.


End file.
